My heart will stay strong
by Melya Liz
Summary: [AU Longer summery in side.]The Long war never seems to end,with most of the countries conquered by sound.And the war captive’s taken into slave canps, most of the world has lost hope. [Gaaraxoc]
1. Kiss freedom good bye

**My heat will stay strong**

**Ok I kind of killed the Naruto plot line, (sorry Naruto plot line) if you've ever read a High School plot it's kind of like that only not… confused yet?**

**There's well there's been a war going on for a little over 55 years and most of the clans, tribes, and villages have been concord by Sound (which wants to rule the whole world) all prisoners are either killed or sent to camps where they work for the army… most of our favorite Naruto characters are already at these camps. Most people have lost any hope of being free. And that's pretty much where our story starts… enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Oh also I don't own Naruto or any of its characters just this plot line and Tuyen and any other oc's that might appear. **

**Note: I'd like to thank Desert.Moon for proof reading the first few chapters!!! YOU ROCK!!! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuyen sat quietly, looking out her bedroom window at her once proud village. Once proud, now a small, mostly destroyed cluster of frightened people. Tuyen sighed, her aqua eyes falling to her lap. Would this madness ever end? For over fifty-five years it had been going on, much longer then this seventeen-year-old girl had been living. But even so, she could still remember the day the war had started getting out of hand. She hadn't been more then eight at the time: Some teen from the Uchiha clan had killed his whole village. No one knew why, but once this strong clan was gone, many of the links in the chain of resistance started to unravel. It was all downhill from there.

Tuyen's father, the village leader, had fled when Tuyen turned ten, hoping to draw the armies away from the village; he had joined a small group of resistance. That was seven years ago, and Tuyen hadn't heard anything from him since. When she had turned twelve, the first of many Sound attacks struck. It was probably the most devastating blows in the village's history. Many people had been killed or taken away, including her only remaining family: her older cousin Raie. That left the shy, insecure twelve-year-old to try and run a suffering town.

"Tuyen, come out and play ball with us."

The teen turned to see three of her favorite village children standing in her doorway. They where siblings, the eldest Kayla was a pretty 8 year old girl with two younger brothers; 6 year old Jezy and cute little 4 year old Reeva. Reeva was very near and dear to Tuyen 's heart, she wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he was always happy, or because she had been there when he was born, or maybe it was because when her little 6 year old brother had been killed a littler 2 year old Reeva had hugged her telling her he loved her. But what ever the reason Tuyen loved that little boy and would do anything for him… little did she know that this love was about to be tested that very day, the day that her life changed for ever.

The brunet smiled "Ok but if we hear the warning horns we go right home no matter what ok?"

"Ok"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat in a small cart with a noisy Naruto as a team of hunter-nins picked up wanderers. This was definitely not his favorite past time, but he didn't really have a choice. Both boys were on probation: Naruto because he had something to do with shaving cream and the head miner's books; Gaara because he had tried to kill a soldier for call him a freak. Sighing. the redhead tried to block out his partner's constant babble.

The party, led by Kabuto, wasn't having much success; in fact they hadn't caught even one person yet. Everyone was getting annoyed—everyone, that is, but Naruto. Gaara glared at the blonde, who didn't notice, because he was too busy talking about how he hoped they got home in time to have dinner.

Suddenly, one of the hunters spotted four figures playing on a hill; this might be the break they where looking for. With out a second thought, they burst into action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reeva, get back here!" Tuyen yelled as the little four-year-old ran down the hill after his ball.

"My ball!" he cried, his green eyes filling up with tears as Tuyen 's widened when she saw the ninjas coming from the distance.

"Oh God, please, no," she whispered. Quickly, she turned to the other two siblings. "Kayla, bring Jezy home and get help."

"But…"

"NOW!"

Nodding solemnly, the little girl grabbed her brother's hand and ran off. Tuyen sprinted down the hill after the little boy, still yelling his name. 'Oh God, please, I'll do anything,' she silently prayed, tears of panic streaming down her face.

As she got closer, she saw she was too late: two hunters had caught up to the little boy.

"Where are you going, little one?" a two-headed, four-armed man (Liz: I don't know his name or if he really is a guy? So I hope you know who I'm talking about) said, picking up the child by the leg. Reeva screamed in fright and tried to wriggle free. The man next to him winced as he pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Kind of thin, but oh well, it's better than nothing."

"Wait!" Both men (Liz: yet again is that guy a…guy?) turned to see a teenaged girl standing a few feet away.

"Now that's more what we're looking for," the glasses man said, smiling. "What do you want you, pretty little thing?"

"Please let him go."

"And why would I do that?"

Tuyen gulped, her mind going into overdrive. She had heard of this man: he was rather ruthless but he was known to keep his word.

"Because if you do, I'll give myself up." From the corner of her eye, she could see some villagers coming. She would have to hurry before anyone else did anything stupid.

Both men looked a bit more than surprised. "And what happens when I let him go and you both take off?"

Tuyen shook her head. "I swear as a member of the Ganjouai village and my mother's grave that I will surrender." Her aqua eyes were firm, showing her sincerity.

Kabuto smiled. She was just what they had been looking for, while this little boy wouldn't be any use to them until he was at least eight. If you asked the gray-haired boy, (Liz: or man you pick he's got to be at least 20) it sounded like a nice trade to him. Pushing up his glasses, he turned to his partner

"Let him go."

Without a second thought, the two-headed man (?) let the boy go. Immediately, the poor boy ran toward Tuyen, crying. The girl gently kissed him on the forehead and sent him toward the villagers. Then, taking a deep breath, she took her first steps into her new life. A life of slavery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened!" Naruto asked, leaning over the carriage side. Gaara just silently sat, arms folded, watching the whole thing, not uttering a word. Naruto sat back down as the two hunters and the young girl walked back to the carriage.

"If you ask me, she should have run when they let the little boy go," Naruto said with a huff as he sat back down next to his silent partner. Gaara could sense her fear as she got closer, her face hidden by her uneven bangs when she hung her head. She quietly sat between the two boys as directed, giving each of them a shy smile. Naruto took no time trying to make her feel more at home (Liz: yah just got to love Naruto don't cha).

"Hey, I'm Naruto, and this is Gaara," he said, flashing her a big Naruto smile as if they where meeting at a party and not a slave wagon. The girl looked up, revealing shy aqua eyes. (Liz: man, I hate the word revealing…. It just sounds so MarySueish oh well.)

"T—Tuyen," she barely whispered, looking back down at her hands as if she were burning a hole into them.

"Well, Tuyen, that was a very brave thing to do," Naruto said, totally contradicting what he had announced before she had come into the wagon. Gaara snorted in disagreement. Tuyen glanced over at him in question, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, pretty." Tuyen looked up to see Kabuto looking at her through his glasses, smiling evilly. "I just know you're going to love slave camp, it's a lot of fun for a girl like you." Tuyen shuddered and slouched lower in her seat as the other hunters barked and catcalled around her.

'Oh God, please keep them away from me,' she prayed silently.

--------------------------------------------------------

**This is one of my first more serious fanfics and I don't know if I would recommend it to some of my younger readers, this isn't anything like "The disasters with babysitting" it will have it's funny parts (because I just HAVE to put them in being… me) but it is also going to have a lot of sad, serous, and maybe a few perverted parts… I'm not sure yet but the rating might go up. I'll have to ask some of my readers what they think as we go on. **

**Anyway on a lighter note I hope you liked it so far, I know it's only the first chapter so it's hard to tell but I'd love to hear form you.**

**Also most, if not all, of the Naruto character's I'm aware of in the series will be at one time or another in this story… I'm trying to keep everyone as IC as I can so please tell me (in a way that I can change it) if I'm doing a horrible job of it.**

**Well until next time this is Liz Mizu, one of the Element girls, saying **

**Review of else (not sure what or else is yet but… when I do… OR ELSE!!!) **


	2. New roommate and Gaara's past

**Disclaimer: didn't use this in the last chapter but I did SAY that I didn't own Naruto, this hasn't changed… yet…. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ahem… I have calmed… **

**For everyone who care's to know older like 17 18 or so… get it, got it, good **

**And I need some ideas on a up coming character, He's going to be Tuyen's boss, he has to be pretty perverted but he has to be bad. I was thinking ****Jiraiya but he's good. I mean I might end up using him… but I'd rather use someone meaner. So if any of you Naruto experts have any good ideas I'd love use them. If not I might end up making up him an oc and I really don't want to do that. **

**Also if I mess up something (like a name or attack) PLEASE tell me I'm only on like episode 100 in Naruto and even then I'm not that quick to pick up names… so tell me if I did something wrong and I'll fix it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Gaara's Memories

The ride would have been miserable, not to mention scary with all the _looks_ Tuyen was getting from the hunters, if it weren't for Naruto's constant chatter. He almost seemed as if he was filling in for the lack of talking from Gaara. She was very grateful to the blond for keeping her mind off all the horrible things she had heard about this place.

The funny thing about Gaara was that Tuyen was SURE she had heard his name somewhere before… when, where? And why was it mentioned? The said boy had been constantly staring at her… this was a little more then unnerving. Was he ok? Had she done something wrong? He definitely was looking at her like something was wrong with her. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to ignore it. But her insecurity kept telling her she had done something wrong.

The rest of the trip proved to be unsuccessful for the hunters, but they didn't seem to be upset with it. Tuyen prayed that their happiness wasn't because of her.

Once they got back, Kabuto handed her a key with a room number on it. "Now get yourself some clothes."

Tuyen looked down at the key, wondering what he was talking about. Kabuto smirked.

"Oh right, you don't know where the clothes are…"

"Me and Gaara can take her," Naruto volunteered, waving his hand like he was in class. Kabuto nodded, then walked away, ready to send his report to the boss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is where you get your clothes. Shoes, and all that stuff," Naruto explained, walking into a small room full of shelves that held boxes of stuff. "Women's are over there," Naruto said, pointing to the right of the room. "There're labels on the boxes saying what the sizes are, here." He handed Tuyen a black basket. "Fill her up."

After Tuyen had gotten all the necessary stuff—clothes, shoes, toothbrush, etc.— she walked back to Naruto.

"Done?" the blond asked. Tuyen nodded. "Good, now let's go see if there's any food left, I'm DYING!" With this, the over-energetic boy bounded out, Tuyen and Gaara following. Tuyen turned to the redhead, hoping to get to know him better.

"So, what is it like around here?"

Gaara chose not to answer, looking away. Naruto turned around to walk backwards.

"He doesn't talk much," the blond informed Tuyen, "so I do it for him." That said, he almost walked into a wall. For the first time that day, Tuyen laughed, almost making Gaara jump out of his skin at the sudden sound. Naruto looked up, smiling and laughing as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, here we are," Naruto said, walking into a huge room filled with tables. "I'll just go into the back and see if I can _dig up_ something, you guys stay put," he added, leaving Tuyen and Gaara to fend for themselves.

Gently, Tuyen sat down on one of the benches; Gaara did the same. The young girl just looked down at her hands, not sure what to say and deciding that it would be best just to be silent. Everything had happened so suddenly; she hardly knew what to think anymore. Suddenly, Gaara's voice shook her out of her thoughts and almost out of her skin; he was the **last** person she had expected to talk.

"Why did you give yourself up for that…_boy_?"

"Because… I could. I have a right to protect those who are weaker them me." (**L:** this is also my motto, not that I'm all that good at doing it all that time.)

Gaara still looked confused, so Tuyen tried to clear it up for him. "You see, we have an obligation to help and love others."

The redhead only scowled. "I love only myself, and that's enough for me. I'm happy that way."

The brunette gently shook her head, as if she were talking to a small child.

"If you keep thinking that way, you'll never be happy."

Gaara was about to answer, but Naruto picked this time to drop in. "Look what I got!" he said happily, holding up a bowl of rice with three pairs of chopsticks. He set it down, and all three of them started to eat.

Naruto ate the most, since Tuyen was too nervous to eat, and Gaara… was Gaara, enough said. After all the rice was gone, Naruto looked up at Tuyen.

"So what room number do you have?" he asked. Quickly, the brunette pulled out the slip of paper that Kabuto had given her.

"Section S, room 205."

"Well, I'm in Section K; that's a little farther than S, but Gaara is in S, so he'll take you there." The brunette turned to the silent, brooding boy.

"Is… is that alright with you, Gaara? If not, I can just find it myself…" Gaara got up.

"Hurry up, let's go." With that, he started walking out of the dinning hall. Tuyen quickly followed, trying to stay close.

"G…Goodbye, Naruto, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too, Tuyen, see yah tomorrow!"

Tomorrow: the word hit her like a ton of bricks. She would be here tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that. Tears begin to well up in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away.

_Don't think about it, Tuyen, you'll be fine._ But would she? The girl looked at the back of Gaara; he had gotten a little ahead of her. Not wanting to get lost, she ran to catch up, but the tears kept coming, momentarily blinding her so that she didn't see the redhead stop. This caused her to bump into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down. He glanced over his shoulder at her, then at the room he had stopped at.

"This is it."

Tuyen looked up at the door, the numbers 205 staring back at her. Her mind told her legs to move but they wouldn't. '_Be brave, like Raie, like daddy, you can do it, Tuyen,' _she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked over to the door and knocked. Not hearing anything, she quickly unlocked it. Noticing that Gaara was still behind her, she quickly turned.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, it was nice to meet you, Gaara. I hope you have a nice sleep and I hope to see you tomorrow," she gushed.

After her little "speech", Gaara nodded, then turned and left her… all alone.

Turning back to the door, she peeked in. She couldn't see anything because it was so dark. Smiling at her silliness for being scared, she walked in, flipping on the light switch. The place was a dump. Clothes, scrolls, weapons, books… wait, _weapons?_ Tuyen bent down and picked up a small throwing knife. Since she knew next to nothing about weapons, basically she knew that it was sharp and most likely not a nice thing to throw at someone. Gently, the girl placed it back and started looking for the bed. After a good search, she found it under a great deal more junk. Gently placing all the _stuff_ on the floor, Tuyen found a blanket under the bed—along with a great many other things (**Liz:** hehe this sound's like my room last week before I had a cleaning fit.) After setting up the bed, she lay down. '_Tomorrow I'll help my roommate clean, as a thank you for letting me stay here,'_ she thought as her eyelids began to grow heavy. '_I wonder what she'll be like?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was finally back from another successful mission. It had been very long and he was **very** tired, wanting only to sleep. As he walked to his room, he saw Gaara of the Sand sitting outside, looking at the crescent moon, deep in thought. Itachi shook his head, too exhausted to tell the sand demon that he wasn't suppose to be out after seven; it was almost one in the morning. Sighing, he turned toward his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Like every night after the "accident", Gaara couldn't sleep. But, unlike other nights, something was bothering him. It was something that… that stupid new **girl** had said. He had known she was stupid from the moment she had given her freedom up for some silly kid. Even Naruto had seen it, and he wasn't exactly the sharpest weapon in the box. She could have saved herself, but she hadn't. Gaara knew a million people here who would have given anything or any**one** to have the chance she had—to be free. Yet this stupid girl had given herself up willingly. In the demon-holder's eyes, this was brainless and brainless people didn't deserve to be alive. (**Liz: **ahhh but _Gaara,_ stupid people give the world spice.)

She had told him it was her right to protect those who were weaker than her. Why was that a 'right'? People had never tried to protect him when he was weaker…

Gaara had only been a little boy, almost four, when Sound had attacked his village, Suna, which was more on the outer circle of villages. In fear for his life and the life of his village, the Kazekage had given his children and many scrolls to the leader of Sound as a peace offering. In exchange, his village would be able to live in peace, and he would still be able to rule it. Sound had agreed, happily taking the three siblings back to their base.

Supposedly, the four-year-old Gaara was "just right" for some experiment. So once they reached the base, he was whisked off to a bright room where they started to operate on him. Gaara didn't remember much: He was put on a table; something was stuck into him; he fell asleep; he remembered walking up to someone, screaming, and the earth shook, tossing everything around and splitting the floor. Gaara remembered pain, unbelievable pain, and the smell of blood mixed with earth. That was all.

Later, he found out that they had put a demon into him, trying to copy something another village had done. But halfway through, the demon had somehow broken loose, killing everyone and everything in its path. It would have killed Gaara, too, but one weak medic was able to force it into the little boy's body. It now lived inside of the boy, not totally sealed to him. It was more a part of his body, and Gaara had to fight every waking moment to keep it at bay.

When Gaara's siblings discovered what had happened, they had never been the same. They where still kind to him and said they loved him, but Gaara could see the fear in their eyes, just like everyone else. Only Naruto hadn't been scared of him. At first, Gaara had believed it was because the blond was stupid, but soon he learned that he was the demon carrier they had copied.

Gaara blinked, then shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? Weren't those memories almost as painful as the constant abuse that Shukaku sent him? Jumping off the inner wall that he had been sitting on, he walked back inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi slowly unlocked the door to his room and walked in. He threw his cloak and weapons on the floor, not caring where they fell. '_I really should get someone to clean this place,_' he thought. Suddenly, he stopped, sensing another person in the room. Turning to the other bed—the one that he used as a closet—he saw a body resting in it. Quietly, he snuck up and gently shook the body. She let out a groan. Wait… _she._

Tuyen was peacefully sleeping, having a dream where her cousin was playing moncala (**Liz:** have NO idea if that's spelled right) with her. Suddenly, something shook her roughly. She woke up with a gasp, thinking it was someone from her village telling her Sound was attacking. Instead, she found herself face-to-face with a young man who had startling—and _glowing—_red eyes. Being a teenage girl, she did what any normal girl her age would do…

Scream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lol I love that part! Not really sure why but I just find it sooooo funny!!! This whole story (well most of it) is based on a dream I had so it's not like I just put Tuyen in the same room with** **Itachi because I think he's hot. And don't worry there is NO ItachixTuyen in this story, NONE. They hardly even talk to each other.**

**I also hope everyone liked the way I did Gaara, I was a little nervous about it. Since this is a little different then the real Naruto series I kind of had to think of some way for him and Naruto to have there demons.**

**Also Ideas for what Naruto characters and there jobs at the base might be is GREATLY appreciated. Because I am still working that out I have some ideas but I'd LOVE some from others.**

**Now let's thank my first reviewer!!!! **

**Hello Mitty:**

Thanks so much I really appreciated this!!!! You rock!!!

**stfu n00b:**

Not really sure why you sent this to everyone my stories, you could have just PMed it to me instead of crapping up my review box since it really doesn't have much to do with my story only with my writing… well what ever that's for your concern.

**That's all for now Next chapter will be soon (I hope) **

**-Liz Mizu (From the Element-girls) **


	3. A Gift and New Master

**Disclaimer: yet another failed attempt to gain control of the Naruto series**

**A/N: I'm sooo sick I cant even think straight... not that you needed to know this but I felt like saying it.**

**Also someone told me that this kind of story is called AU… I have no idea what it stands for but I'm glad I have a better way of explaining it )**

**So here's the next part of my Artichokes United (aka AU) Naruto story **

**Also for those who care I might not be able to put up the next chapter as quickly, S.A,T's are this Saturday and I'm kind of stressed out seeing as I'm like the worst test taker in the world… anyway here's chapter 3 **

---------------------**Chapter 3**--------------------

First he was dead tired, then there was a girl in his room, and now said girl started to scream, sounding extraordinarily like a banshee or some unearthly thing. Itachi couldn't take much more of this. Tired killers and screaming girls did not mix. (Liz: ok that sounded wrong.) In one quick motion, the second-to-last Uchiha clamped a strong hand over the girl's mouth, turning her scream into a squeak of fright.

"Now, I'm going to let go, and I want you to calmly tell me what the hell you're doing in my room," he hissed into her ear. The girl nodded, her aqua eyes wide with fright. Slowly, the Uchiha released her, remaining ready to clamp his hand back if she showed a sign of letting out another bloodcurdling scream.

"Explain."

The girl looked at her feet. "Uh, I just arrived here and Kabuto gave me this." She handed him the key with the room number on it. "I…I had NO idea that I was sharing a room with a … guy," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, I'll leave, please don't hurt me or anything." She started to get up, but Itachi pushed her back.

"Just sleep."

The girl's eyes got bigger, if that was possible, but the Uchiha just turned and walked toward his bed, not even bothering to undress. Tuyen gently got back into her own bed and, still trembling, pulled up her covers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first few minutes, Tuyen lay there, wondering why she didn't hear the normal things she herd every morning: people talking, carts rolling, children playing. Slowly, she opened her eyes, taking in the messy room…

'_What the?'_ She bolted out of bed, gasping as memories of last night flew back at her. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell on the man she had "met" last night. He was leaning against the wall across from her bed, reading a piece of paper, probably a letter. Feeling her eyes on him, Itachi looked up from his reading.

"You're a gift."

Tuyen blinked.

"You're a gift from my leader, for doing such a good job."

The color drained from Tuyen's face while Itachi barely batted an eye.

"Since I'm not looking for a bed partner, especially one… like you…" he said, looking Tuyen over from her small, disproportionate body to her uneven brown hair.

"Er… I can, uh, clean… uh, I mean, I'll clean and stuff like that and stay out of your way, you won't even know I'm here…"

Itachi nodded, deciding that if she stayed out of his way, he was fine with that. He then handed her a piece of paper.

"This is for you," he told her. With that, he walked out, leaving Tuyen staring dumbly at the empty room, mouth hanging slightly open.

Slowly, she looked down at the paper.

_Tuyen,_

_You are to go to Gatou, the head of the miners. This is where you will be working until further notice._

_You can meet him at his office; he will fill you in on your chores._

_Anko_

(**Liz:** I'm sorry, but she's working for Sound because she was the only one I could think of, but I love Anko so she'll be in here more)

Tuyen quickly dressed in some of the clothes she had received the night before and left the room, almost colliding with Gaara.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" Tuyen said hurriedly, backing up. Gaara just looked at her through teal eyes. Tuyen glanced down at her paper, then back at Gaara.

"Um, Gaara? Would you mind telling me where the head miner's office is?"

"Come."

Gaara walked off. Tuyen, guessing that he was taking her there, followed.

They silently moved through the many halls, not saying anything. For the first time since Tuyen had met Gaara, she was glad he didn't talk much. Before, she had been worried that she needed to fill in the silences, but now she was glad he was quiet; it gave her time to think.

Soon, Gaara led her to a door that read 'Gatou's office'.

Tuyen walked up and gently opened the door, peeking in. "Hello?"

She saw an older man sitting at a desk. Slowly, she entered. "Um, hi, I'm Tuyen," she said, giving him a small bow. "I got this note today…" She held up the note and he took it, read it briefly, then smiled.

"Oh yes," he purred, rising. "I finally got my own little girl."

At this, Tuyen stiffened and glanced back at Gaara. Gatou turned to the boy as if noticing him for the first time.

"Thank you for bringing me my new _flower._ You may go."

The redhead left, ignoring the pleading looks that Tuyen was sending him. He couldn't care less as to what happened to that stupid girl.

"You can shut the door, my dear," her new master said, a silky smile on his face. Gently, Tuyen shut the door, as if it was going to break. Then, just as gently, she turned to face the man.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her. She shook her head, her voice stuck in her throat. "I'm Gatou, but you can call me 'master'."

"Um…yes, master."

"Now," her _master_ said, looking her up and down, "I'm glad they finally got me another girl. It's been a while."

Tuyen gulped. '_Quick, do something._

"Oh, well, I can, er, tell this place is a mess, so I'll get to work right away, _master."_ With her words, she bounded toward one of the large bookshelves and began to straighten the books piled haphazardly on and around them. "I'll start here."

Gatou chuckled, "I like you. You've got spunk." Then he went back to his own work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto said, waving as the redhead walked toward him. Gaara nodded a greeting.

"I was just about to tell Kiba about the new girl we met last night." Naruto indicated the brunet and his dog; Kiba gave Gaara a weak smile. Gaara didn't even blink, used to the fear in the dog-obsessed boy's eyes.

"So, where is she working? What's her name? Is she hot?" Kiba asked, turning his attention toward Naruto. The boy being questioned just shrugged.

"Her name's Tuyen, and she's okay-looking, I guess, nothing like _Sakura._" At this, he got a faraway look…

_Sakura and Naruto stood in a field of flowers, holding hands. "Oh, Naruto, you're so cool, much cooler than that horrible Sasuke," proclaimed the rose-haired girl._

"_Oh, Sakura…" he breathed. They leaned in…_

"Uh, Naruto?"

He woke up to find Kiba looking at him like he was crazy. "You just spaced out for a moment there…"

The blond blushed. "Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, where does she work?"

Naruto, who was still caught up in his fantasy, had NO idea who Kiba was talking about. "Sakura? She works in the medic room." The brunet rolled his eyes.

"No, you lovesick idiot, the new girl. _Tuyen._"

"_Oh_. No idea."

"For Gatou."

Both boys turned to the silent Gaara. Naruto's eyes grew round as he totally forgot about his lovely Sakura. "That guy! Oh man! The last girl that went there had to leave because she almost killed herself! A girl like Tuyen would never make it!"

Kiba patted Akamaru's head. "Well, it's not like we can help her," he pointed out, pausing at a hall. "This is my stop, see you guys at lunch." With that, he ran off to the dog training room.

Soon, Naruto and Gaara had to part as well. Naruto had to work in the lumber yard, and Gaara was to mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, I can't believe that jerk gave me double duty!" Naruto cried in disgust. His friend Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, it wasn't like you weren't asking for it… back-talking isn't how you get off early. Besides, wasn't that how you got into trouble yesterday?"

The blond stopped to think about this. "No, I played… OH NO, TUYEN!"

"Do I want to know?"

"Tuyen, she's this new girl me and Gaara met yesterday, she's working for Gatou, I was going to get her for lunch… she has no idea where anything is being new and muhh…"

Shikamaru put his hand over the blabbing boy's mouth. "First, it's 'Gaara and I'. Second, working for that guy is going to be so troublesome for her, but—third—you should have thought of that before you mouthed off."

Naruto muttered a few choice words for the worker he had back-talked to. Suddenly, he lit up, an idea popping into his head. "Hey, Shikamaru…"

"If it's something that will get me into trouble, the answer is no."

"Could you get Tuyen?"

Shikamaru shrugged, sighing. "How troublesome."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter things are moving along pretty nicely if I do say so myself I have an ending so that's good and I also have some cool middle parts. Still ideas are loved as are reviews **

**-Liz Mizu **


	4. New friends

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto but with my Dachshund, who has just finished law school, we shall take over and rule!!! Muhahaha!!! **

**I wish this chapter was longer but sadly my brain is mush because I did SAT's this Saturday…**

**Last night me and 3 of my brothers went to see "Open Season" last night with some of our friends, I think we had more fun watching the commercials that they show before the movie then watching the movie. **

**But all and all we had a blast! **

**Well here's the next chapter:**

------------------------Chapter 4-------------------------------

Tuyen had been able to keep a good distance between her and her new master. Staying as silent as possible, hoping he would forget about her completely, had so far worked out well. But as the day slowly progressed, she started to get hungrier and hungrier. Remembering that she hadn't had any breakfast, and hardly any dinner the night before, Tuyen bit her bottom lip, casting a glance at her master. '_How am I suppose to get food around here?' _she wondered.

Suddenly, a knock on the door caused both master and slave to look up.

"Come in," Gatou said, shifting through some papers.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a tired boy around Tuyen's age, his black hair pulled up into a tight ponytail.

"Hey, Master Gatou, I came to pick up some girl named Tuyen."

Said girl stood up, staring curiously at the boy, who looked her up and down with lazy eyes. Gatou glanced at his new servant, then back at the boy.

"Very well, but bring her right back."

Nodding, the boy turned to leave. Tuyen ran to the front of her master's desk and bowed. "Thank you for letting me go and I'll be back as soon as I can," she said in a rush. The older man chuckled.

"I got a good one this time," he told the boy. "Don't try to take her from me."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Once they where outside, the boy turned to Tuyen.

"So you're the new girl."

She nodded, giving him a small, shy smile. "Yeah, but how did you know me?"

"Naruto told me about you."

"Oh…." She seemed uncertain as to how to reply. "Well, what's your name?"

"Shikamaru."

'_What is it with these people? No one ever talks,'_ Tuyen thought, then she remembered Naruto. '_Well, everyone but him.'_

"So… you know Naruto?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. Shikamaru snickered

"Who doesn't?"

Tuyen smiled at this. "He does seem pretty friendly."

"That's one way to put it."

"I'm going to need to remember how to get there," Tuyen added as they walked a little farther. Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's not that hard. You just take the second left, then the third right, then go straight for about six doors until you hit the main hall, then just turn left and go until you see the 'eating hall' sign."

Tuyen giggled nervously. "Alright."

Soon they entered the large dining hall. It looked the same as it had the night before, besides that fact that it was packed with people. Instinctively, the shy girl hid behind Shikamaru. The teen smiled slightly, glancing behind him.

"Over here." He led her to a table where a group of kids were sitting. As they got closer, a blonde girl stood up.

"Look, Lazybones finally deigned to come, decided it wasn't _too troublesome _for you?"

Shikamaru smirked and sat down. Tuyen did the same. The blonde girl smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Ino."

"Hi, I'm Tuyen."

The boy next to Ino grinned wolfishly. "Hey, you're that girl Naruto and Gaara met last night." Tuyen nodded. "Heard you were working for Gatou." Ino gasped and the whole table fell silent. Tuyen looked around, confused.

"W…What?"

"That guy's a creep. The last girl that worked for him almost killed herself," a pink-haired girl told her. Tuyen looked down at her lap.

"Oh…"

The girl next to her gently touched her hand. "D…don't worry… I'm sure y…you'll b…be fine." Tuyen gave her a grateful smile.

Ino shrugged. "Well, since you're new here, let's go around and give you our names." The boy next to her smiled even wider (if that was possible).

"Inuzuka Kiba," he announced.

"Hyuga Neji."

"Tenten."

"Akimichi Choji."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Aburame Shino."

"ROCK LEE!"

The girl next to Tuyen smiled timidly. "H… Hyuga Hinata. W… welcome."

Kiba glanced around. "Hey, where're Naruto and Sasuke?"

At the mention of the second boy, both Ino and Sakura got a faraway look.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" they chorused wistfully.

Shikamaru grunted in disgust. "I have no idea where Sasuke is, but Naruto got into trouble for back-talking."

Sakura snapped out of her daze. "Again? That idiot, I'm not surprised."

"Poor N…. Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered flushing slightly.

"Does he get into trouble often?" Tuyen asked, looking puzzled. "When I met him and Gaara last night, they where on probation."

Kiba sniggered. "Naruto is famous for getting into trouble."

"You're not really one to talk, Kiba," Shino muttered behind his big collar. Kiba flashed another wolfish grin.

"Hey, at least I only get into trouble when I want to."

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun is?" Sakura muttered, more to herself than to anyone else. Ino glared at her.

"Why even try, forehead girl? Sasuke is only going to fall for me!"

"Ha, you wish, Ino-pig!"

Soon they were bickering back and forth. Tuyen turned to Hinata. "Do they fight a lot?" she asked. Hinata nodded. The girl next to her, Tenten, shook her head.

"Almost constantly. Sasuke's cute, but he's not even interested in girls. I don't see why they waste their time."

Little did they know that the very boy they were talking about was just now ready to kill the whole world.

-------

Sasuke felt ready to kill the world.

"Stupid Zaku, making me come all the way down here just to get his stupid weapons, why does he have them made all the way down here anyway? Stupid jerk, it's not like he was doing anything… just because he's in the higher-up's favor doesn't mean he can boss me around." With black eyes blazing, the Uchiha boy opened the door to a dark room. The only light came from a huge furnace in the back of the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" a young female voice called out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for this rather boring chapter… the next one is going to get better, Sasuke meets a some new and old faces, Naruto brings back someone really important in Tuyen's life and much more…**

**Ok I'd like to thank my reviewer**

**Hello Mitty: **thank for the review you don't know how much it made my day!!! and Yes Tuyen is defiantly going to meet lot's of new friends as well as enemies, bullies, jerks and lot's more. Hope to see you reviewing to more chapters!!!

**-Liz Mizu **


	5. our dead loved ones

**Disclaimer: Nope Naruto still isn't mine**

**I drew a picture of Tuyen and Inu and it's in my deviantart Acc which you can get the link for on my profile.**

**Sorry this one took so long I've had a crazy week!!! But I did get to get the outline for this story fixed up a little bit and there's some cool Gaara stuff coming on soon as well a some Sasuke stuff to!**

**This chapters a little short because the next one has a lot of stuff in it and I couldn't cram it into one chapter so I just had to put this into one…. But this part is important because it has someone very important in Tuyen's life in it. **

**I also got to go to a costume party on Saturday, My brother and I went as convicts and we won for best costume (along with like 10 other people, but it was still fun!) **

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked up to see a dark shape coming from behind some large machinery. "Hey, I'm here for Zaku's stuff," he said, holding up a pendant. "He gave me this."

Letting out a small chuckle, the figure nimbly walked over to Sasuke and gently took the pendant. Because of the lack of light, Sasuke couldn't make out much, but the form appeared female, and she was a few inches shorter than him, with dark hair either blue or purple in color.

"Come on, kid, I'll get what you want." Turning, she walked back behind the large work counter.

"I'm not a kid," he said stiffly. "I'm probably older than you are."

She laughed lightly, not even looking toward him. "I bet you are." She pulled out a box and set it on the counter in front of him

"Here, kid."

The "kid" roughly took the box, snarling slightly.

"Inu? Is someone there?"

The girl half turned. "Yeah, some boy."

A tall man with shiny black hair and glowing green eyes came into view. A small smirk played on his lips as he saw Sasuke.

"Ah, Uchiha. I hope you found everything suitable."

The dark-haired boy nodded. "Yes, Orochimaru."

The snakelike man turned to the girl. "You may go, Inu." The dark figure of a girl bowed slightly and left.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke, an evil smirk spreading across his face. But the Uchiha didn't give him time to talk; with a quick nod, he left as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

Sasuke sighed as half the female population with in a mile radius (or so it seemed) called out his name. He was _so_ not in the mood for this—then again, was he ever? Grumpily, he stalked over to his "friends" and almost sat on some girl he had never seen before.

------

Ino was telling Tuyen all the _do_s and _don't_s when then blonde suddenly jumped out of her seat. "Sasuke-kun!!!" she cried, which nearly scared Tuyen right out of her skin. Sakura, who wouldn't be outdone, jumped up as well.

"EEEE Sasuke-Kun!!!" Both girls glared at each other and began fighting again.

Curious about what kind of boy could inspire such feelings in both girls, Tuyen turned. She instantly knew who they where talking about. He was a dark-haired boy and, she had to admit, he was _very_ cute, hot, cool—you name it, he embodied it. Sulkily, he walked over to their table. Eyes downcast, he didn't see Tuyen and almost sat on her. Letting out a squeak, she jumped back, almost falling over Hinata. The boy just glanced at her and grunted.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," both Ino and Sakura sang out in unison. They glowered at each other again, and Tuyen could see another fight getting ready to start. The raven-haired boy ate in silence, brooding over some deep dark thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto grumbled furiously as he loaded timber onto wagons. "Why me!" he cried—to himself, seeing as there was no one else to complain to. "It's so unfair, that stupid jerk!"

"Hey, Naruto."

The frustrated boy looked up to see a boy with dark, reddish-brown hair and shining green eyes.

"Hey, Raie," Naruto replied, sounding somewhat sullen.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I asked the head if he could cut your time in half if I helped him with something and he said yes."

The blond's eyes got wide. "REALLY?"

"Yep! You hungry?"

"ALWAYS!!! I bet Sakura and the others are still there!!!"

The older boy smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure they are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuyen was listening to the others talk about random things when Kiba stood up.

"Yo, Naruto, over here!"

Tuyen turned, smiling. Then she froze, her heart stopping in her chest.

"R… Raie?" she breathed. The boy was laughing and telling Naruto something when he looked up, his green eyes meeting Tuyen's aqua ones. The smile on his face faded and it was as if time stood still.

Suddenly, the girl jumped up tears, welling up in her eyes. "Raie!!" she cried, running into his arms. "I… We all thought you were dead!"

The older boy smiled as he gently patted her back. "Well, I'm not. When and how did you get here?" he asked, gently leading his crying cousin to the table and helping her to sit down. Tuyen wiped her eyes, then flushed, seeing the ruckus she had caused.

"I got here last night; I met Naruto at the same time."

"Where are you staying? Are you rooming with anyone?"

Tuyen nodded, brushing an annoying strand of hair out of her face. "I think I'm staying with that Uchiha boy, the one who killed his clan..." she mumbled. Suddenly, the whole table fell silent; Sasuke stood up and walked out. Raie looked pretty angry as well.

"W…what?" Tuyen asked, confused.

"'_What?'!_ Why are you staying with a boy? Not to mention a creep like that guy! Has he done anything to you?" her cousin demanded.

"_No!_ He said something about me being too young, so I just told him I'd clean…" Tuyen explained quickly, trying to calm down her cousin.

The older boy huffed furiously. "Well, just be careful."

"Wow," Naurto said. "You have it tough, Tuyen, living with the Uchiha, then having to work for Gatou all day."

Raie jumped up. "WHAT?!"

Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "Idiot!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lol had to end it on a little light note, Tuyen's cousin doesn't come around to much but he has a big part later on, Inu on the other hand HAS a BIG role as we move on so tell me how you like her so far.**

**Now it's time to thank the wonderful people who took the time to review!!! LOVE ya guys from the bottom of my heart! **

Hello Mittyyes she is! And she's going to be making some enemy's as well

...: uhhh thanks for telling me… well I guess I can't please everyone…

**teen titan girl: ohhh thanks soooo much!!! You have no idea how that makes me feel I hope to see more of you!!!**

**Well that's all for now thanks for everything and PLEASE review!!!**

**-Liz**


	6. Saveing you saveing me

**Disclaimer: I hardly own any Naruto stuff at all so owning the show/Manga is as far from me as possible **

**Ok I'm not sure but I think this chapter would raise the rating… please tell me what you think…**

**Also is . Hinata spelled like . Hinata or Hinita? It's driving me crazy because I read it everywhere like Hinata but I went to this website and they spelled it like Hinita, so if anyone can fill me in I'd be happy. Also there's a new picture of Inu and Sasuke and I'm working on one with Tuyen and Gaara you can go to our deviantart acc to see our stuff!!**

**---------------------Chapter 6--------------------------**

**Saving me saving you **

Tuyen was talking a long cut to work, After trying Shikamaru's way about 6 times and getting lost every time Hinata had showed her and easer but longer way and from then on Tuyen had talking it. this way required her to go out side but she didn't really mind, in fact she liked it being able to get some fresh air and let her thoughts wander. Suddenly a group of children's voices took her away form her daydream.

"Hey can I play?" a little boy asked a group of taller boys playing ball

"Ewww look it's Koree" one said

"What do you think that slave boy want's?"

"I _think_ he want's to play with us'"

"We'll let's let him play" the biggest boy said picking up a rock. Getting the idea the others did the same. The little boy backed away suddenly thinking this wasn't such a good idea.

"uhh it's ok…I don't… have to play" he fell back covering his face.

"To late slave freak"

"Oh Koree I finely found you" all heads turned to see a teenaged girl about 16 or 17. She walked over to the frightened boy and helped him up "hurry up" she said leading the bewildered boy away.

Once they where away form the other kids the girl turned to Koree,

"Are you ok?" the boy pulled his arm out of her grasp

"I'm Fine! Who are you?" he demanded blue eyes bright

"I'm Tuyen, oh your hurt" the girl, Tuyen bent down and brushed away some dirt from a cut that Koree had gotten when he fell "why where those boys picking on you?"

"No one likes me because my mom was a slave and my dad's a sound nin" he told her as she cleaned his cut unshed teas brimming in his eyes.

"Well I think you seem nice"

He turned to her wiping away tears "really?"

"Sure, and don't let those silly boys tell you other wise"

Suddenly great clock tower that was in the middle of the courtyard gonged, Tuyen jumped up.

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" quickly she turned to go then stopped turning back "good bye Koree nice to meet you!!" then she ran off. The little boy just stood there bewildered then walked off.

Little did they know that a pair of green eyes had been watching them the while time…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a full moon out that night and Gaara was craving blood. Stalking out like a tiger on the prowl he searched for prey the daemon inside of him never letting up on it's nagging for the fresh blood it craved **(1)**.

Normally, on nights like these, there was plenty of enemy ninja in the cells to quench Shukaku's hunger for blood but tonight the cells had been empty yet Shukaku still screamed for blood.

Gaara guessed it was just his luck that on the night when Shukaku was the most crazy there wasn't any easy prey around. Now he would just have to take someone that might make the leaders angry, not that he really cared

-------------

Tuyen normally was let go around sunset but today Garou had made her work over time. Jugging by where the full moon was Tuyen guessed it was around midnight '_oh well let's just hope I don't wake up Itachi, if he's there that is'_ suddenly a voice took her away from her thoughts.

"Hey here"

Tuyen jumped and spun around to see a guy who's face was covered with bandages so that only his left eye could be seen. His arms where covers with unusually long sleeves that he let limp by his sides making his arms look like they where broken

"Uhh… w…who are you?" she asked talking a step back only to have him take a step closer.

"I'm Dosu what's a pretty girl like you doing out here at night all alone?"

"Uh… I was working late"

"Are you a slave?"

She nodded and Dosu gave a chuckle "well I'm a ninja, care to have a night that might gain your freedom?"

"Oh it's ok I'm fine" she said quickly starting to leave. Dosu grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Tuyen started to struggle and scratched him across the arm. The boy looked down at his arm where blood was starting to well up from the cut.

"WHY YOU LITTLE &$# !! Obey me or I'll kill you!!" Tuyne just struggled harder, then getting her foot free kicked him… in that place. Letting out a yell he let go. In panic the brunette started to run but she was no match for a ninja, even a err… hurt one.

"That's it you little #$l you're going to die!" he raised his arm to strike. Tuyen closed her eyes tight '_this is it' _she thought '_dear God I'm not ready to die, please send me an angel'_. **(2)**

"Let go"

Tuyen peeked out as Dosu turned. Both teens only saw 2 glowing green eyes.

"Stay out of this, I found her first" Dosu hissed tightening his already to tight grip on Tuyen's arms. The girl winced not sure if she'd ever be able to feel her arms again.

"Let her go"

"Who are you to give orders to me!!! She's a slave!!! I'm a ninja in fact I work right under Orochimaru!!!"

Tuyen felt something brush past her ankle looking down she saw some sand starting to form around Dosu.

"You talk to much"

Dosu let go of Tuyen letting her drop and lunged at the figure.

"WHY YOU!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

But he hardly moved two feet when sand burst up form the ground and attacked him. Dosu 's eye got big "what…. Who are you??" he cried. Tuyen looked up to see Gaara walked out into full view his green eyes glowing with a haunting look the full moon making his pail skin glow. Tuyen had no idea why but she suddenly closed her eyes.

"Desert coffin!!!"

There was an unearthly scream and something wet hit Tuyen's cheek. When she opened her eyes again Tuyen saw only Gaara standing here in the middle of a pool of blood that his sand was slowly absorbing. Tuyen blinked a few times not sure what to do then she looked right into Gaara's empty green eyes.

"T…thank you" she whispered getting up.

"You'r stupid to be walking alone at night"

She nodded wiping away a few drops of blood that had hit her face "I'm sorry, thank you"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Umm… for walking alone?"

He scoffed at her '_stupid girl'_

Ithad been pure luck on Tuyen's part that Gaara had seen her walking. Originally he had been after her because she was the first person he had seen and he figured that someone so stupid didn't deserve to live anyway. But at the same time Dosu had come out of no where and attacked her. Figuring he would kill the one that lived he had wanted until Tuyen had drawn Dosu's blood. Not being able to wait anymore Shukaku made Gaara attack.

The funny thing was the whole time he was killing Dosu all he could think of was Tuyen's first words to Gaara

"Because… I could, I have a right to protect those who are weaker them me"

Now here was this same girl looking at him like no one had ever looked at him before. Not with the normal fear or hate looks people gave him but with thankfulness. This was to confusing for the daemon carrier. Clenching his head he fell down grunting. Thinking he was hurt Tuyen quickly ran over to him and knelt down.

"Are you hurt? Can I help you?"

The redhead pushed her away "Why? Why aren't you scared?" he asked looking at her frowning. The girl in question looked at him with a slight shocked expression on her face. For some reason she wasn't scared, she knew she should be but for some reason she wasn't, maybe he was right maybe she was stupid. Quickly she tried to think of a reason that made sense.

"Because you saved my life" she whispered wiping away some blood from his face. Gaara caught her hand.

"Get to your room" he hissed. She didn't move.

"But you… are you going to be ok?"

"I SAID GO!!!"

Jumping up she nodded and ran off worry written across her face. As she ran Gaara let out a demon howl full of fury and confusion **(3)**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1). Lol when I was writing Gaara's prowl all I could think about was my craving for chocolate and having to hunt around the whole house for just one peace like a manic, ahhh yes the daemon inside of me was crying out for the fresh taste of chocolate. Hahah yes my mind is rather warped **

**(2) I don't think most people would pray to god to send them an "angle" like Gaara,**

**(3) nice mix don't you think,**

**Well there you have it; the chapter where Tuyen and Gaara get some alone time… lol let's just hope that they don't have many more of those times. **

**Now to thank our wonderful reviewers!!! **

**teen titan girl: **wow I made someone speechless!!! Cool!!!! Amazingly I'm not speechless… I could talk all day blah blah… lol

**Liz-Sakura: **I'm so glad that I inspire you!!! My work here is done now all I have to do it see your art!!! (so get moving) lol

**And thank you for reading this… now just review PLEASE!!! I mean if your going to read how hard is it to tell you what you thought?**

**-Liz **


	7. As life goes on

**Disclaimer: my progress on owing Naruto is to far away to even mention. **

**This chapter is another in-between chapter but hopefully I won't have much more of these…. But there is some important things so please read!!! **

**---------------------Chapter 7--------------------------**

**As life goes on**

"Inu"

"Yes master?"

Orochimaru walked into the dark work room "That Uchiha that came in here a few days ago what did you think of him?"

The girls gently put down the humongous sword that she was fixing down and gave the boy in question some thought.

"hummm he's chakra (hope that's spelled right but you'd all tell me if it wasn't right?) was impressive, but I saw a need for self-control."

"Any thing else?" the girl shrugged

"Well I only meet him once,"

"Well that can change" Orochimaru said standing up. He walked over to the Huge blade "Impressive peace of weaponry, who's it for?"

"Zabuza, not my kind of weapon personally but I have to agree with you, it's pretty amazing"

Orochimaru turned to leave "We'll talk later"

"I'd like that master"

**--------------------------**

Tuyen was cleaning when Itachi walked in glancing up Tuyen flashed him a smile then went back to picking up.

"You didn't tell me you where related to that Raie boy"

Tuyen stood up putting some scrolls away "Well I didn't even know he was alive until a few days ago. Why?"

"That little pest threatened me to stay away from you"

Tuyen stifled a giggle "Oh well…" Itachi gave out a sigh.

"Just tell you're twerp of a cousin if he tries a stunt like that again I'll kill him"

Tuyen nodded solemnly. She had no idea what Itachi was talking about but she was positive that the boy standing in front of her wouldn't hesitate to kill her cousin.

"Ok I'll tell him"

After straightening up some things Tuyen got ready to leave. Walking out of her room she almost bumped into Gaara.

"OH GAARA!" The redhead turned to her then forward again. "uh Gaara would you mind if I walked with you?" he shook his head and started to walk again, Tuyen taking this as an ok she fallowed him.

As they walked she couldn't help but notice all the funny _looks_ that where giving them. Tuyen was a little nervous with all the glairs and feared looks they where getting but Gaara didn't seam to notice. He just walked as if this happened everyday (that's probably because it does).

**--------------------------**

Sasuke was funning another errand for some sound ninja to the last place he wanted to be… the weaponry. For some reason he dreaded seeing that _girl_ again. What was her name again? Oh yah Inu, of course that wasn't her REAL name, it couldn't be who names there kid dog? It was probably just a name Orochimaru gave her. Thinking of the snake man Sasuke gave a shudder. He wasn't sure who he didn't want to see more. the girl or Orochimaru.

"Oh looks who's back, how's life kid?"

Sasuke ignored her "Akadou Yoroi want's these fixed up" he walked toward the large table almost tripping over something. "Why is it so dark in here!" he grumbled annoyed with himself and the… what ever it was he had tripped on.

"Because I like it like that"

He looked up at the dark outline of the girl a bit surprised that she had herd him "What ever" he mumbled.

Inu leaned over the counter top "so did you come here to complain or is there another reason you're here?" the Uchiha boy roughly placed a box on the table.

"Yoroi want's these fixed" the young smith chucked as she took the box.

"Don't you have any weapons of your own kid?"

"A few"

"Oh are you ninja?"

"Not really, not yet"

Suddenly she spun around throwing a dull knife at him. The boy was totally caught off guard but he easily caught it.

"What was that for!!" he demanded

"Well a ninja is supposed to be alert and ready for anything." Sasuke growled having just about enough of this girl's sassy attitude; he was after all the only Uchiha left (not counting his creep of a brother) and know one talking like that to him. He rightly, more rightly then he had anticipated, threw the blade back at her. Inu dropped the box she was carrying and caught the knife with ease.

"See, even I'm more alert and I'm not ninja"

"Errr… Excuse me?" both teens turned to see a girl stranding in the door way. Sasuke recognized her as Raie's cousin, the girl that was staying with… his… brother.

"What can I do for you?" Inu asked sweetly

"I'm here for Zabuza's sword, Garou sent me"

Inu chuckled "so _your_ Garou's famous new pet"

Tuyen looked down at her feet "Yah I guess"

"Well here you go" Inu said picking up a humongous sword "Are you sure you'll be able to carry this?" the girl in question nodded.

"Yah I think so" she said giving out a grunt as she picked it up.

"Oh if you see Zabuza and Haku give them a hi for me"

Tuyen stopped and glanced behind her slightly nodding "ok"

**--------------------------**

"WOW where are you taking THAT?" Tuyen looked up from where she was sitting taking a break, the girl had been right this really was heavy.

"Oh hi Naruto" she said smiling up at the blonde boy who stood over her. The boy bent down to take a closer look at the sword.

"Wow this thing sure is a biggy" Tuyen nodded Naruto stood up again "I'll help you carry it, I got off early for once and I kind of don't know what to do" he rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed. Tuyen laughed and got up as well.

"I'd love that, thank you Naruto"

The blonde bent down and with a grunt lifted the sword "Ok let's go" Tuyen looked concerned.

"Don't you want me to help you carry it?"

"Naw it's ok you've done it for half the trip so I'm sure I can do it for the rest"

"Are you sure"

"Yah someday I'm going to be a great ninja and help free everyone. And once I go back to Konoha and become Hokage."

Tuyen smiled "I've heard that the Hokageis the most powerful Ninja in all of Konoha" the blonde nodded

"Yep!"

They walked in silence for a while until Naruto turned to the girl "What's the matter? I've never seen you so quite before?"

"Oh it's nothing"

"No it's something, what?"

Tuyen turned so that Naruto couldn't see her face trying to find the right words to say "Yesterday I overheard some guy telling master that you where a monster like Gaara, what does that mean? Why do people always look at Gaara like he's some kind of daemon from hell? Why are people always shunning you?"

Naruto suddenly looked very grave and he looked straight ahead not saying anything.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I was just worried, I mean not worried about you guys just… when I herd that and see those people it hurts me."

Naruto tuned to look at the brunette

"Well it all started 18 years ago" Naruto said

--------------------------

"Inu?"

"Yes master"

"It's time to test the Uchiha's abilities"

The girl looked up from where she was sharpening a pair of Shy's "So soon? Don't you think he's still needs work?"

"No he needs guidance"

"You know you could have told me this earlier, he was just here ½ an hour ago"

The tall snake man chuckled lightly "Poor you, I guess my little dog will just have to sniff him out'

Inu got up "What ever" picking up a pack that was under the table she left.

"Ahhh that's not the attitude I like to hear"

"You wish is my commanded _Master_"

"That's more like it my little puppy, now bring me back a Uchiha"

--------------------------

**Ahaha cliffy!!!! Not a BIG one but there's a BIG fight coming up in the next chapter between Inu and Sasuke!!! Plus we get to hear about Naruto's past. And maybe if I can put it in I'll crunch in a new Naruto character, how about you all vote on who I should put in (it can be someone that's already been in or someone new)**

**Now to thank all those WONDERFUL people who reviewed!!!! You have NO idea how happy you make me!!!!**

**Sorrowdarkness: Well it took me a while to think up Tuyen's personally and keep her from being a Mary sue, I Hope I'm doing ok from one Gaara fan to another**

**Liz-Sakura: yah I changed the rating, I knew it was coming, plus I'm probably going to have more fights… only probably not as… brutal **

**Rejected Demon: oh it's all coming!!! Including a fight with Gaara and Inu (just don't tell anyone I told you) I'm sorry for making the first chapters so slow but from now all it's all going to be moving fast (in a good way)**

**Well thank you one and all and PLEASE don't forget to review!**

**-Liz Mizu **


	8. Fighting the past

**Disclaimer: no Naruto is not mine yet **

**Happy thanks giving everyone!!! I hope you're thankful for lots of things **

**I know I'm thankful for everyone of you reviews and for all wonderful people who support me in all my work!!! **

**And now for more fighting and Naruto's past!!! **

**---------------------Chapter 8--------------------------**

**Fighting the past **

Sasuke was training out in one of the many rice fields where he hoped no one would find him. Slaves really weren't allowed to train unless they where ordered to become soldiers. Suddenly a throwing star flew out of the sky toward him. He quickly dogged it and tuned to see a figure in a long black hood and cape. A medallion with the symbol of sound glimmered in the moon light.

"What do you want!?!" Sasuke yelled at the figure. The person gave out a muffled chuckle.

"Let's play Uchiha" with that the figure changed.

**---------------------**

_It happened 18 years ago. Sound had somehow summand Kyuubi, the great nine-tailed demon fox on the village of Konoha. The village fought with all its might to against the daemon but nothing was working._

_Soon the fourth Hokaga had to resort to desperate measures and came up with a plan to save his village. Using his very life force he sealed the Demon fox into a new born baby. Saving the village. _

Naruto stopped his tail gently lowering the huge sword. Taking a quick breather his head slightly turned away for Tuyen's confused eyes.

"W… What happened to the baby?" She asked her aqua eyes wide with wonder at the story she was being told so far.

**---------------------**

Sasuke took up a defensive stance as the figure charged toward him "It's not going to be that easy to fight me" he said

"We'll see"

The attacker sent a series of kicks and punches until Sasuke was able to get a hold of his attacker's leg and throw him. Quickly the Uchiha's attacker flipped on to his feet with out missing a beat and threw a handful of needles. Sasuke quickly dogged as he made the hand seals for a new jutsu he had learned.

**(1)**"Fireball no jutsu!"

**---------------------**

"That baby was me"

Tuyen gasped, gently she hugged him from behind "Oh Naruto I'm so sorry" she cried "I'm so sorry!"

"That's not the end" Naruto said shouldering the sword once more.

_When sound found out what had happened they had happened they were amazed. They wanting to own this amazing demon carrier, they wanted to know how Konoha had done such an amazing feat. _

_So they quickly planed an attack on Konoha only a few months after the attack of the nine-tailed daemon._

_Of course Konoha wasn't ready for this after the loss of so many Ninja not to mention there beloved Hokaga they where easily defeated. As a peace offering Sound demanded that the village gave them 9 children for the nine tails of Kyuubi. The demon holder among them the children. _

_Orochimaru was the leader of the attack at the time and the children where:_

_Ino, _

_Kiba, _

_Tenten, _

_Choji,_

_Sakura, _

_Shino,_

_Lee,_

_Shikamaru,_

_and my self._

**---------------------**

Quickly the caped figure jumped out of the fire blast's range of fire while managing to throw a few stars at the Uchiha boy.

As Sasuke's assaulter landed a small puff of smoke flew up form his cape. Sasuke saw that a spark from his fireball had caught on to his opponent's cape, his opponent saw this as well. Quickly he threw off the cape and for the first time Sasuke could see who the person was attacking him.

**---------------------**

_The first 3 year's of my life were hell. I lived in an isolated room away form everyone else. The only person I ever saw was Iruka, the man who took care of me. But other then that I was just something that the Sound Scientists would watch and take testes on. Then one day they brought in a silent little redhead, I only got to see him a little bit before they took him away to operate on, _

At this Naruto grew silent. Tuyen didn't press him; she knew this was painful for him to tell. Biting her lit she looked away. But Naruto soon spoke again.

_I didn't realize it at the time, I mean I was only 3 but as I got older Iruka told me what kind of operation they did on him. _

**---------------------**

At first Sasuke didn't even recognize the dark purple haired girl who stood before him. In fact it wasn't until she pulled down the couth that was covering her face and speak that he relished who it was.

"Nice shot kid; you got the tip of my cape"

"YOU!!"

She kicked the burning cape slightly "Man I liked that cape to, darn it" then she turned back to Sasuke.

The Uchiha had never seen her out of her dark workshop and was surprised how muscular she was, she defiantly kept in shape, but then didn't her fighting show that? She also had a weapons pouch around her right leg and a belt that held many pouches and weapons.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to attack?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, her purple hair casting a shadow over her eyes so he had no idea where she was looking "or maybe" she continued "you're scared I'll kick you can cuz I'm a girl"

"NOT a chance!" Sasuke growled lunging at the girl

**---------------------**

"What… What kind of operation did they do on Gaara?" Tuyen asked looking up at the boy almost afraid of the answer.

"They _tried_ to do the same thing that Konoha's Hokage had done to me."

"What do you mean they tried?"

"They weren't fully successful in sealing the demon into his body like Kyuubi is sealed in me. His daemon is more part of him, kind of like he's dwelling inside his mind trying to take over."

Tuyen stopped in front of the office; flash backs of last night flickering into her mind

_Dosu let go of Tuyen letting her drop and lunged at the figure._

"_WHY YOU!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"_

_But he hardly moved two feet when sand burst up form the ground and attacked him. Dosu 's eye got big "what…. Who are you??" he cried. Tuyen looked up to see Gaara walked out into full view his green eyes glowing with a haunting look the full moon making his pail skin glow. Tuyen had no idea why but she suddenly closed her eyes._

"_Desert coffin!!!" _

_There was an unearthly scream and something wet hit Tuyen's cheek. When she opened her eyes again Tuyen saw only Gaara standing here in the middle of a pool of blood that his sand was slowly absorbing. Tuyen blinked a few times not sure what to do then she looked right into Gaara's empty green eyes._

"poor Gaara" she whispered hanging her head then she looked up at Naruto.

"Here you can just put the sword here" she unlocked the door and pointed to the floor in front of the desk. "Just leave it there; it's late so master won't be in until tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to your room." Naruto said smiling "it's dangerous for you to be walking alone at night."

"Thank you Naruto"

"Ahhh no problem, I'm in no hurry to get home"

**---------------------**

The fight was getting pretty bad in Sasuke's eyes Inu wasn't letting up but he did had a good hold on the fight so he wasn't too worried. Then seeing an opportunely Sasuke drop kicked and knocked her down then with another quick motion he jumped on top of her. Smiling he's black eyes looked right into her side blue one. Only her eyes didn't look back. Instead they stayed unfocused staring straight ahead not taking in anything that was in front of her.

She was blind

**---------------------**

"Thanks for walking me home Naruto"

The blonde just smiled rubbing the back of his head "Awww it's nothing"

"Well I hope everything works out for you and Gaara"

"Yah, Me to"

"Good night Naruto"

"Night"

**---------------------**

"Y…Your…" Sasuke couldn't find the right word

"Blind?"

Sasuke nodded stupidly since Inu couldn't see him she'd never know.

"It's amazing how good a teacher Orochimaru is" Inu said a smile paying at her lips. Slowly her left leg inched its say between her stomach and the Uchiha's.

"But…"

"Like I said before you need to stay alert!" her leg kicked him away sending the Uchiha flying a good foot away form her. Jumping up Inu attacked, hard. Sasuke was surprised at how hard.

"You need to use more then your eyes and mussel to fight kid or you'll never keep up." She sent him flying with another kick in the chest. Sasuke hit the ground, hard.

"Darn it" he growled getting up wiping a small trail of blood from him mouth. Inu had her back to him "well it's getting late and I've got a lot of work tomorrow so I'll see you later."

Sasuke jumped up "WHAT!!! That's it!!! You just attack then leave!"

"Night Kid"

"WAIT!!!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I have NO idea what Sasuke's little fire thing is called so if anyone knows please tell.**

**So I hope you liked that chapter I did it in to notebooks so it was a pain to type up. I hope it wasn't to confusing for anyone, comments are loved and appreciated, let's just keep them nice. **

**Now to thank my reviewer **

**Sorrowdarkness: Neji? Ok… (Thinks up a way to put him in) ok I've got a cool idea!!! I'll defiantly do it!!! He's coming in the next chapter for sure!!! **

-Liz


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: now if I owned Naruto would I really put my stuff here? Yes that is a "I don't own Naruto" statement **

**I'm sorry this took so long to post, I've had a very stressful week,**

**My mom's friend is dieing, 3 of my friends where ready to kill each other and I was in the middle of it, I had SAT's, me and my friend finley sat down and wrote the next chapter for another fanfic that was WAY over due… and on top of all that I have to write 2 essays before the end of December… I was so stressed I got hives all over my arms and legs, **

**So that is why this took a while to post, I also apologies in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes **

**Also I'd like to make a BIG thank you to Liz-Sakura who made this beautiful fanart for me, you must all go to my poorly in need of a do over profile and see it **

**---------------------Chapter 9--------------------------**

The next day all Tuyen could think about was how hard it must be for Naruto and Gaara. "They must have suffered so much in there lives, and still there are people who fear and hate them" she thought as she walked toward the dinning hall for lunch.

"Well from now on I'm going to be nicer to them!"

She smiled determinedly as she razed a fist into the air and bumped into someone full force.

"Oh I'm sorry!" the brunet cried jumping back. The older boy she had bumped into turned. He was wearing a black outfit with a funny looking hat that had kitty ears, his face had purple lines running around it. A blond haired girl walked around the boy to see what had happened.

"Who are you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhhh I'm Tuyen, and I'm really sorry I didn't… Gaara!!!"

The red head she was talking about had suddenly appeared next to the other two kids, who where now looking confused.

"Gaara you know this girl?" the blonde asked pointing at Tuyen.

"That's Tuyen" he said as if that explained everything. The boy who Tuyen had bumped into raised an eyebrow.

"Hey don't you work for Gatou?"

Tuyen nodded

"How do you know our brother" the blonde demanded again pushing past the other boy and looking Tuyen right in the face. She reminded Tuyen of a mother bear.

'_She must be worried that I'm going to be mean to him or something" T_uyen thought

"Uhh… I met him when I first came here, we're friends"

As she said the word friends both older kids looked compliantly shocked. Then the girl smiled.

"Ohhhhh" she glanced over at the silent Gaara then back at Tuyen "Are you going to lunch?"

This question totally caught the girl off guard, but she quickly composed herself "uhh yes"

"Why don't' you join us."

"WHA….OW!" The blonde quickly jabbed the boy dressed in black and smiled at Tuyen. The girl in question gave the blonde a half smile unsure of what to say,

'_This would be a great way to be nicer to Gaara." _ Something inside her said

"I'd love to!" Tuyen said smiling haply. The girl smiled back

"GREAT!!! I'm sick of having to hang out with only boys anyway, By the way I'm Temari and this is my brother Kankuro" Temari said pointing to her self then to the boy that Tuyen had bumped into

"Nice to meet you both" Tuyen said bowing slightly.

------------------

"Why did you attack me last night!" Sasuke yelled bursting into Inu's workshop his face burning with anger. There was a familiar chuckle from behind the counter as Inu's figure came into the poorly lit light of the fire.

"Aww come on kid, you got to admit that was fun!!" she teased leaning on her work bench. Sasuke could almost hear that cocky smirk playing on her lips. The black haired boy gave out a growl as he walked closer.

"Where did you learn to fight so well!" he demanded.

"I thought her"

Sasuke saw the figure of Orocamaru coming in from the back and walking toward Inu putting a hand on the girls shoulder "do you want's to learn?"

Sasuke took a step back. The tall Sound captain had always slight creped him out(Liz: well he kind of creeps me out to). Glancing at the blind girl standing next to the Snake man he couldn't make out much other then her head was slightly down cast.

"What are you saying?" he asked looking back at Orocamaru. The man smiled widely his teeth shining brightly in the dark room.

"I could teach a boy like you to become 10 **times** more power then this girl is, you're a young strong ninja, she's just a blind smith. With the power I'm offering you, you could kill your brother and anyone who stood in your way"

Sasuke's eyes fixed on Inu as he asked his next question "What do you get in return, you're not a man to just give things away for free"

Inu scoffed and Oro chuckled "Smart boy, you will become my right hand man; you will pledge you're loyalty to me and only me. I will become your all."

"I'll think about it" Sasuke said turning to leave.

"Right now your nothing Sasuke" Orocamaru's voice said as the Uchiha was walking out "you where beaten by a Blind girl now, but if you join me I'll make you the most powerful person on this earth."

------------------

Tuyen was having a nice lunch with Gaara and his siblings. She was also learning a lot about them. Like Kankuro was an entertainer for one of the higher ups. He also knew Ino who was the a gardener.

"What do you do?" Tuyen asked Temari. The blonde just shrugged "I work for Deidara?"

Kankuro smiled nudging her "she's his little _do it_ girl" Tuyen looked confused

"Do it girl?"

"Yah he tells her what to do and he **do it**" Kankuro snickered holding in his laughter at his very lame joke that didn't really make sense in the first place. Tuyen was still confused but she just smiled and nodded as if she got the joke.

Then Tuyen turned to Gaara, she felt bad for he because he hadn't said more then 3 words the whole time they had been eating.

"I never found out what you do Gaara." She said smiling at him. Both his siblings looked shocked and pretty scared but if Gaara noticed he didn't let on.

"I do what I please" he informed her. Both of the older kids let out a silent breath of relief. Tuyen gave out a sigh

"Oh that sounds nice, sometimes I wish I didn't have to always work for Gatou"

------------------

"My stuff done yet?" Inu turned slight form the large fire as a tall long black haired boy walked in.

"Yep let me get it for you" she walked over to a secret compartment In her desk and took out a bag. "You know Neji" she remarked "if master finds out about this I'll be in big trouble"

He took the bag and gave her a thin smile "you say that every time" he told her

"So?"

Inu smiled as she herd him open the bag "don't' worry everything's in there plus a few extra, but be careful, if anyone founds out what you're doing…"

"I don't care, I'm sick of feeling like a caged bird! I'm going to get free if it's the last things I do"

"I know," Inu whispered just make sure your freedom isn't by death"

Neji gave out a small sigh "if you ever want to join us…"

"No I fix and make you weapons, that's all I can do"

"Ok" Neji said turning "just remember the doors always open" he added as he walked to the door

"You and your little rebels take care" Inu called after him

"you to" Neji whispered as he walked out.

------------------

Tuyen was finished late from her work post. Gatou was extra mad because she was late and didn't have his tea ready in time. Normal when he got this mad he would be abusive until Tuyen could think of something that would distract him, like rubbing his back, or getting him those horrible mags. It was very tiring to get him to calm down but once he did he wasn't abusive and that was all that mattered to Tuyen.

After he had **finely** let her go. As Tuyen walked out she saw that it was already dark. '_Great I'm out again after dark… oh well maybe if I hurry I'll be able to get to my room with out bumping into any trouble."_

Unfortunately for our little not so hero, trouble seemed to just have a habit of getting into her way and having her bump into right into it…

Like always Tuyen had her head in the clouds and she didn't see the 2 sound ninja standing out side until she had ran right into one of them.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled turning around

"OH I'M SORRY!" she cried jumping back

"Hey do I know you?"

"Uhhh no probably not, I uhhh got to go!" quickly she started to pass him but he caught her arm.

"Hey slow down here,"

"Hey I remember you" the other boy said "you're that girl that Dosu went after a few nights ago"

"Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him in a while" the other asked

"uhhh I don't know…" Tuyen lied her cheeks growing red.

"Really…" the boy holding her arm said pulling her closer to him so that his face was right in hers "are you sure?"

"Tuyen"

Both boys turned and the girl whose name had been spoken looked over as well. Standing in the moon light was Gaara, arms crossed. In the moon light Tuyen had to admit he looks pretty powerful.

"Nice to meet you little girl, we have to go now but I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other" the boy holding her said letting go of her arm, a black and blue make was already forming from his tight grip. "Come on Zaku" he said to his partner.

Once they where gone Gaara walked over to her and took her arm in his hands and looked at the new black and blue bruise. "You get into trouble a lot." he remarked gently tracing it with his fingerer then letting her arm drop. Then turning, he started to walk toward their rooms. Tuyen fallowed him

"I know I'm sorry" she whispered handing her head. Gaara stopped and turned

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm such a burden"

Gaara didn't answer her he just keep walking '_this girl is so confusing'_

**-----------------------------------------------**

**I hope this was an ok chapter, as for Tuyen always confusing Gaara, I hope that's ok with you guys. I think I just have a passion for making people confused and Gaara seems to be my main victim in this fanfic.**

**R i d 3 r:**

Thanks for the nice comment and telling me what Sasuke's thing is called I'll save it with all my other "random Naruto facts"

**Miraki Azumi:**

I will!!! This stories really coming along but since I started working again on my other fanfic it might take a little long to update… hope that's ok

**teen titan girl:**

EEE it's good to hear form you again!!! And I will!!!

**Well I guess that's it for now so while you wait for the next chapter go look at the amazing fanart that Liz-Sakura made me!!!**

**-Liz Mizu**


	10. Looking for a teacher

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine and probably isn't going to be for a while…**

**Not much before notes only that this is the last chapter before you new-year, I'm sick and I have a lot of school I need to catch up on… so don't except a new chapter until the first of second week in January**

**Now on to the story **

**---------------------Chapter 10--------------------------**

**Looking for a teacher **

Tuyen woke up for a restless night and got dress. Itachi had left last night to go on a mission.

'Gaara's right' she thought as she picked up a little before she went to work Itachi never ceased to surprising her on how messy he could be, in just one day he had left at least 3 piles of clothes and 10 needles on the floor. Shaking her head Tuyen put everything away and left.

'Now would could I ask to help me to defend myself?' she thought as she went to breakfast 'oh I know!!!'

**-----------------------------------------------**

"My stuff ready?"

"nice to see you to Kabuto."

The gray haired ninja gave a chuckle "So who's been here already?"

"No one important, other then your self."

"Oh really, I herd a funny rumor that some slaves where visiting you often"

Tuyen stopped for a minute to think then kept putting the slave catcher's weapons in a bag "other then Gatou's girl and Sasuke I can't think of anyone else that has visited me often."

"Sasuke?"

"yah master is interested in him"

"Oh I wonder why he would be instructed in him?"

"You would know better them me"

"True"

"Well here's your stuff" Inu said throwing the bag at him "Don't come back soon"

Kabuto laughed as he left "you always had a ways with words, just like you're father… but then that's what got him into trouble isn't it"

"Good bye Kabuto"

"Good bye** Ko**inu" (**Liz**: that is puppy in Japanese, most animals if you just add Ko to the begging it makes it a baby, like neko is cat and koneko is kitten… ok Japanese lesion over)

"Don't hit you're huge head on the way out old man!!" Inu yelled as he left "Jerk"

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Good morning Cousin" Tuyen said walking up to her cousin Raie who smiled at her

"Good morning little angel"

They had been meeting for breakfast every morning since the day they had been reunited (**Liz: **chapter 3 I think) . Happily they picked a table and started to eat.

"So how has everything been going?" Tuyen asked as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Oh ok my partner Neji has been kind of busy doing some other things so I've been kind of busy but I don't mine."

"Oh"

"So I herd that you meet those sand siblings, be careful with them ok."

Tuyen flashed her cousin a reassuring smile "oh speaking of being careful I was wondering if you could teach me some self defense." This statement took her cousin by surprise.

"Slaves aren't suppose to know how to fight"

'It's not fighting it's self defense."

"Why do you want to learn? Is someone hurting you? Is it that your master? Or Itachi? Or is it that _boy_?"

They both knew that the _boy_ he was referring to was Gaara, ever since he had found out that she knew him he had been concerned. Tuyen hated it when he called Gaara that.

"His name is Gaara and no it's not them, it's just… I'd feel better if I knew I could defend myself"

"Why you have to give me a reason?"

"I just did!"

"A 'because' is NOT a reason!"

"Never mind," Tuyen muttered looking at her plate '_I'll just have to find someone else'_ she thought to herself.

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Good afternoon Gaara"

The redhead looked up from his work (he's shoveling coal) to see a smiling Tuyen holding a box. "Heard that you had to work during lunch so I brought you something to eat." She held out the white box cheeks slightly flushed from the looks she was getting from the other workers who where leaving. Silently, as always, Gaara took the box and opened it to find it was filled with rice and meat. Slowly he picked up the chopsticks that where on the side and stared to eat.

"Um Gaara?"

He's light green eyes looked up for a moment then back down. Tuyen took this as a "_what?"_

"Would you teach me how to defend myself" (**Liz: **ohhh so that's it sly little Tuyen's trying to bribe Gaara into helping her)

"No"

"But Gaara I need someone to teach me to defend myself! That way you don't always have to come save me!"

"No" (**Liz**: I think he _likes_ saving her, he just wont admit it yet haha!!!) Gaara looked up to see the most confusing expression Tuyen had ever had on her face. Her already big aqua eyes were even bigger and there was a slightly pouting/disappointed look on her face. (**Liz: **now is she doing that on purpose or is she totally oblivious? You tell me what you think.) It made Gaara totally confused and frustrated inside. He wasn't sure if he should, agree to help her, slap her, or just not say anything at all. Finely he just down at his food.

"Ask someone else"

Tuyen gave a little sigh of disappointment and looked at her feet "ok" she whispered.

**-----------------------------------------------**

'_Now who can I ask?'_ Tuyen thought as she walked back to work her head slightly down with disappointment.

"Hey Tuyen!" the brunet looked up to see Tenten and Lee walked down the hall

"Oh hi" Tuyen said smiling as she walked up to talk to the two kids. "How are you guys doing?" Tenten shrugged and Lee flashed her a big smile.

"I'm a great! And how's the sweet Tuyen doing on this glorious day?"

Tuyen giggled "I'm ok, oh hey do you guys know of anyone who could teach me how to defend myself?" Lee looked shocked

"Why Tuyen is someone trying to hurt you?" Because if they are I shall beat there sorry hides!!!" he declared as he struck a good guy pose. (**Liz:** lol I love Lee he's so cute!!! hope I'm not making him so ooc, it's been a while since I've seen him) Tenten rolled her eyes then turned to Tuyen

"Is someone hurting you Tuyen?"

"N..No it's just well, I just think it would be useful to be able to defend myself… in fact when Ino told me you beat up that guy who tried to attack you I was amazed!" (**Liz: **yah I didn't write it but you fill in the blanks) Lee turned to Tenten in shock.

"You where in trouble TENTEN!!!"

"I know how you feel Tuyen, but I can't teach you it's to dangerous." Tuyen looked down disappointed "but…" Tenten continued "I DO know of this girl who can teach you and probably won't get into trouble doing it"

"Really who is she?"

"She's a friend of mine, you might know her…"

**--------------------- --------------------------**

"Temari?"

The blond looked up from her work "Oh hi Neji (**Liz:** haha fooled yah!!!) what brings you here?"

"Just to see how you where doing and…" he looked around slight and took a step closer "give you an up date"

"Yah,"

"We're getting a message form leaf soon, it sound's like they have Sand and a few of the other villages with them." Temari raised an eyebrow

"Sand's involved?"

"Yah barley they only have like 5 or 6 ninja's from sound's… trade, but they are getting stronger and some Leaf ninja named Kakashi is helping them build an upraising, I thought you'd like to know since you father… was…."

"Yah I know who he was, thanks Neji, I'll give Kankuro the message and he'll pass it along to all the slaves in the main house"

"Ok then, I'll see you" the Hyuuga said turning to leave.

"Good Luck Neji"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So if it's not Temari then who is it? is it some girl we have already meet or is it someone new? MUHAHA you'll have to wait and SEE!!!**

**Ok since I'm sick and can't think of much else to blab about I'll just skip to the reviews **

**Rejected Demon:**

Yah haha I think Tuyen confuses her self some times

**teen titan girl:**

thanks!!! I LOVE you're reviews!!! You make me so happy!!!

**Ok and since I need to put this up like asap**

**See yah all **

**Liz Mizu**


	11. Cracking stone

**Disclaimer: I now own the coolest Gaara Hoodiesless hoddie, but that's it**

**I had a great Christmas!!! We (my family and I) went up to RI to visit family and friends. It was great to see everyone!!! Not what you'd call the most relaxing vacation ever (I hardly got to get anything done) but fun all the same.**

**Just to let you all know I'll be going to a Community Collage on Monday (if everything goes well) so please pray for me. But this also means I might not have as much time to work on this but I'll try my best. Ok?**

**Well how that that's all said and done let's continue with the story… **

**--------------------------Chapter 11--------------------------**

**Cracking the stone**

"Excuse me?" Inu turned as she herd and unsure voice.

"Yes how can I help you Tuyen?"

The brunet looked down at her feet "well Tenten said you might be able to teach me how to defend myself" She said looking up with big pleading eyes, not that Inu could see them. All the same Inu was slightly taken aback.

"Why do you want to learn how to fight?" she barely whispered

"I want to learn how to defend myself" Tuyen said looking at her feet "I hate feeling defenseless"

Inu chuckled slightly "you do know that fighting is a lot of work…"

"Oh I'm a hard worker!!" Tuyen said trying to sound more confident then she felt. Inu shook her head.

"Ok"

"REALLY!"

The blind girl shrugged "you do know I'm blind right? Or does that change you're mind" Tuyen was silent for a minute and Inu gave out a small sigh '_just as I though… she's just like everyone else well that was easy training I guess…'_

"Wow you're blind and Tenten said you're a better fighter then her!?! You must be GREAT!!! I'd love to learn from you!!!" Inu just stood there shocked "Well I better get back to work before Gatou get's mad!!" the brunet quickly turned and then stopped "Oh when should we meet?"

"Uhhh… how about we meet after sunset at the east courtyard"

"Ok!" with this Tuyen turned and almost tripped over a box that she didn't see in the poorly light room.

'We have a lot of work to do' Inu thought shaking her head smiling.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Tuyen had to run all the way back to Gatou's office so that she wouldn't be late, being late would put him in a bad mood and when he was in a bad mood he could get dangerous.

She got back 2 minutes late so she went right to work so that Gatou wouldn't get mad. But it really didn't bother the brunet that she had to work harder, she was grateful that she had found someone who would teach her. In fact she was pretty surprised that Inu had agreed to teach her '_life is just full of surprises'_ Tuyen thought haply as she filed some papers. But Tuyen's surprises weren't over yet….

It was nearing sundown and Tuyen was far from getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"Tuyen get that!" Gatou yelled. The said girl jumped up and ran to the door to come fact to face with to black rimed green eyes.

"G…Gaara…"

He held out the lunch box she had given her that morning "Here"

"Why is **he **here?" Gatou asked glaring at the redhead from over the counter of his desk.

"I'm taking her" was the answer that Gaara supplied. Garou was about to object but after one look at the Sand demon and decided it would be in the better interest of his health (and life) if he just went along with the boy.

Once they where outside Tuyen tried her best to keep up with the fast pace of the master of sand "W…where are you talking me?" she asked still holding the tin that had held Gaara's lunch. They stopped for a minute as Gaara turned to her

"To thank you."

"F…for what?"

"Lunch"

"Oh you don…"

"Gaara put his hand over her mouth "Temari said I should"

_**-Flash back-**_

After hearing that Gaara would be working threw lunch, Temari, like the good older sister she was, had gone to see if her little brother had gotten anything to eat. But to her relief, and surprise, she found him happily (for Gaara that is) munching on a well packed lunch.

"Where did you get that?" she asked looking down at the box of food.

"Tuyen" was his simple reply

"Ooohhh" she said giving her clueless brother an evil (well… older sister evil…) smile "she's a nice girl isn't she" she didn't get an answer to this question, not that she had really existed one, "You should thank her, poor girl always having to sit in that stuffy old office".

Gaara just sat there eating not letting on whether he was listening to his older sister or not.

**_-End of flash back- _**

"Temari is so nice your lucky to have her as a sister" a smiling Tuyen told the Sand master as she trying to keep up with the boy who had stared waling again. Gaara didn't answer just looked back at her with his normal black expression.

"Uh Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you talking me?"

"Where do you want to go?"

The brunet stopped to think about this for a moment "I'd like to go somewhere you like to go at this time of day" His answer was a slight nod and quicken of pace that Tuyen had to try and keep up with.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Gaara could have taken her too many places, the prison, the kitchen, one of the numerous courtyards… but he took her to his favorite place, the west wall. At this time of day the sun would just be setting over the hills.

"WOW" Tuyen breathed as she gently sat down on the wall, her aqua eyes talking in all the red, purples, pinks, yellows and so many other colors that Tuyen couldn't eve name them all

"I wish I could come here every night! It's so pretty"

Gaara looked down at the girl that he had, for some reason, taken to his secret place and as the last remits of the sunset hit her face that same old question that had been coming to him since he had meet the girl came ringing back.

"Who is this girl?"

**---------------------------------------------------**

Once the light show was over Gaara helped Tuyen down and after a quick thank you from the brunette she bid him good bye then ran off to find Inu.

The blue haired girl was waiting patiently for her new student. The young smith smiled as she heard the other girls running footsteps and hard breathing. "Made it just in time" Inu said a smile playing on her lips

"G…Good" Tuyen painted

"All right then catch your breath cuz you're going to need it"

"Ok"

The next 2 hours where filled with Inu explaining important ways of thinking, different stances and other such basics. By the time they where done Inu was pretty impressed.

"You don't have much strength but you're a quick learner, we'll do this every night ok?"

"As long as I can get away"

This earned a chuckle form Inu "fair enough"

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry this is so short but I have essays I need to work on…**

**Oh yah and if anyone would like to do a proof reader trade, something like I'll proof read one of your fanfics and you'll proof read this one(you get the chapter sooner!) I think it helps because a lot of the time when an author re-reads there fanfic they don't read it a thoroughly as they should… or at least that's what happens to me.  
**

**Anyway the only reason I'm still working on this fanfic is because of my reviewers!!!! If I didn't get any why would I put up with my parents constant yelling at me for being up late working on this… so reviews are what keep me going so please send them to me!!!**

**teen titan girl: **you have no idea how much I love hearing from you!!! This whole chapter is for you!!!! And the whole time I was on my trip I kept thinking "oh man I'm keeping Teen Titan girl waiting!!!"

**well that's all for now!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW if you read this!!! I mean why now, right?**

**-Liz**


	12. All is well for a time

**Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine**

**Ok first off I'd like you all to know I'm trying my best to put this up as fast as I can, but it's hard with school but I swear it'll never be more the 2 weeks in-between chapters.**

**Also I got my first flame for this fanfic, wasn't really sure what he/she was talking about but I'm pretty sure he/she didn't like Tuyen (and was a little jealous) but I would really like to know… is Tuyen a little marysueish?**

**If so how can I change her to make her less like that? to me her fault was she's kind of stupid and not really all there…. But maybe I'm not putting that out as much as I should…. Anyway please tell me!!! This in important to me. **

**---------------------Chapter 12--------------------------**

**All is well... for a time **

After that Tuyen's days changed dramatically, almost like clockwork Gaara would pick her up and take her to the wall to see the sunset. They where there right now as a matter-a-fact, enjoying the beauty of just one simple part of nature.

At first Gaara hardly ever talked and would stand a few feet away from a sitting Tuyen. Just listening (if he did, Tuyen was never sure) to the girl's chatter. But as time went by the brunet was soon able to get entire sentences out of the demon carrier. And just 3 days ago she had gotten him to sit down next to her.

-_Flash back_ _of 3 days ago_-

"Gaara you really should sit down you're making me tired just looking at you" Tuyen complained one day as she looked up at the red head who was standing next to her.

Why do you care?" was his simple reply not even looking down at the brunet.

This didn't bother the girl who was now accustomed to Gaara's manner. Laughing lightly she tugged on the little white sash that he always had draped around his shoulders.

"Cuz you're my friend silly"

The boy's eyes widened slightly as he looked down into her aqua eyes as they smiled back up at him, "your friend?"

"Yep! Now hurry up and sit down" she told him

Slowly, as if the whole wall was going to crumble, he sat down next to Tuyen. The young girl laughed as she scooted over to make room for him.

"There you go now you can relax"

"Are you really my friend?" Gaara asked not entirely sure what the word really meant. This earned another light laugh from Tuyen.

"Of course silly!!" she said nudging him playfully "and I'm not your only friend, you have Naruto to" Gaara looked at the sunset thinking this. "Hey maybe we should invite him to come here to" Tuyen said thinking about the hipper blonde.

"No"

"Why not?" Tuyen asked slightly surprised at his instant reply.

"No"

"But why?"

"Look"

Tuyen turned to look at what Gaara was pointing at. A flock of gees where flying across the red and orange sky.

"Oh wow!!! When I see things like that I am reminded how we should be like that, always looking out for each other."

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Good" Inu said as Tuyen stood panting, an array of weapons lying around her.

"Thanks" the student said to her teacher as she pushed back her bangs, only to have them fall back into her face.

"I mean it Kid, your getting really good. Maybe we can team up some day"

Tuyen laughed at this "and do what?"

Inu smiled and shrugged "who knows kid… who knows"

**----------------------------------------------**

Then next day was errand day, this meant that Tuyen spent most of her day running around doing stuff for Gatou. Soon her work lead her to the nursery. After knocking she slowly opened the door to see about 15 or so kids running around a flushed Hinata.

"Oh Hinata Hi"

"H..Hi Tuyen"

"I have some papers for your master I'll just put them in the back ok?"

"Ok"

Once she put the papers away Tuyen came back up to the front "I didn't know you worked her" she said to Hinata.

"Y…Yah with Iruka and some others." The black haired girl said smiling down at a little 3 year old girl she was holding.

"Lucky! I wish I could work with kids!"

Just then the door opened and Naruto walked in "the futures Hokage of Konoha has arrived!"

"Hey boss came to visit me?" one of the boys asked

"Oh hey Konohamaru, nope, sorry, I came to visit Iurka-sensei, he here?" Nauto asked a suddenly very red Hinata.

"Uhh… he… he w…went out to lunch" she stammered looking at her feet as if they where the coolest things ever.

"Hey are you ok Hinata? You're kind of red…" Naruto said walking closer to the short black haired girl. Tuyen stifled a giggle as Hinata got redder.

"Oh hey Tuyen I didn't see you" Nauto said turning to the brunet who was trying not to laugh "how's it working for Gatou?"

"It's ok, how's my cousin, haven't seen him in a while" he, her cousin, had told her a few weeks ago that he was to busy to see her in the morning but he'd try to see her some other time… but he never did.

"He got promoted; don't see him much anymore… well I better go find Iurka, Bye Tuyen, Hinata, Konohamaru… and the rest.."

"Bye boss"

"B… Bye Naruto"

"See yah Naruto"

Once the blond was gone Tuyen tuned to Hinata smiled "Naruto's so nice isn't he?" this made our favorite female Hyuuga blush even more.

"O…Oh y…yes I g…guess, he's very… strong"

Suddenly the back door opened and a young boy walked "Hey Hinata I'm bac…" suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and pointed an excusing finger at Tuyen.

"YOU!!" he cried

"Hi Koree how are you?"

"What are you doing here!" the little black haired boy asked his brown eyes narrow

"Koree d…don't be rude" Hinata said in her soft motherly tone.

"Whatever, sorry" the black haired boy muttered walking around Tuyen and toward the kitchen.

"It was nice to see you again" Tuyen called after him

"Sure, whatever"

"Well I better go, Tuyen said turning to Hinata

"Come back anytime" the Hyuuga girl said smiling "I think Koree would like that"

Tuyen looked confused at this "Huh?"

Hinata smiled "I've never see him act like that to anyone, he normally just ignores them, maybe it's because you kind of look like this mother."

"I do?"

"A little"

Tuyen smiled "well then I'll come again! Besides I'd love to talk to you more Hinata"

The other girl smiled.

"Me to"

After that Tuyen went to visit Hinata once or twice a week, depending on how her master was feeling, some times she would help the Hyuuga girl with the kids and sometimes she would take Koree for a walk around some of the buildings.

Her life was really looking up… but life as a slave rarely stayed that way….

-------------------------------------------------------

"What is it now Kabuto" Orocamaru asked as the gray haired boy walked into the snake man's office.

"I have some inserting news about a little _'puppy_' or yours…"

"I'm listening…"

-------------------------------------------------------

**For all those who had been patiently sitting through all those boring chapters don't worry it's all up hill from here, we have a big fight with Gaara Vs Inu, Sasuke joining Oro, and maybe some GaaraxTuyen Fluff. If you all want it, I'm a little hesitant because of the flame… (Which if you haven't already read the note about it in the being please read it!!!) **

Anyway this chapter is decanted to Miraki Azumi for reviewing so nicely!!!

Miraki Azumi: **Like I said I'd put this up for my reviewers and since you're your so wonderful to reviewer here's your chapter **

**-Liz Mizu **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine, so you many have a party or what ever you do with this disclaimer… wow that made no sense at all**

**First off I have to say… BOOYA!!! 13th chapter!!! My favorite number, and not only that but I got the most reviews!!! Thank you flamer!!! **

**Man I have a feeling I'm like killing Orochimaru's personally… I haven't really seem much of him or even gotten to the part where Sasuke even get's to him (I'm where he just left) **

**---------------------Chapter 13--------------------------**

Unlike our heroin Tuyen, Inu's life was the same, in fact much hadn't changed since then beginning of this story or even before that. The only new thing was her nightly training sessions with the brunet. But this all changed when she got a visit, or to be more precise, Orochimaru got a visit.

"Well hello Sasuke, is there anything I can do for you?"

Inu herd the Uchiha stubble in, the blind girl could tell from his ragged breathing that he had been in a fight.

"What happened to you?" she asked already having a good idea on what the answer was.

"It was one of **your** nin's!!" Sasuke shouted pointing an accusing finger at Orochimaru.

"My, My they did a number on you didn't they" Orochimaru snickered. Inu could detect a slight ting pride in his voice. Sasuke let out a low growl in reply to the older mans teasing. "I can't stop them all the time, after all your ARE only a slave and as such you'll never amount to much." the snake man continued.

"Not anymore," Sasuke walked closer to the pair "I'll take you up on that offer Orochimaru"

The long black haired man smiled "well then let's not waist anymore time." Slowly he opened up a flap on the counter that separated the room "Come, let's not waist anymore time."

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Good morning Master" Tuyen said in her usual cheerful voice. Gatou looked up and smiled.

"Oh Tuyen, your just in time, I have something I need you to do for me today, something you don't normally do"

"W…What is it?"

"You're going to dress up in this" he pushed a box toward her "and then we're going to go somewhere together"

"Yes master" the brunet replied as she picked up the box and walked into the back room to change.

The outfit was pretty skimpy… a red corset with dark skirt that came up to about her knees along with fishnet leggings and black leather high heel boots.

After putting it on along with a lot of jewelry Tuyen walked back into the main office. Her master turned to see her. Slowly his eyes scanned the outfit then he smiled.

"Perfect, alright let's go"

"My I ask where we're going."

"Just do it slave"

"Yes master"

**-----------------------------------------------**

After work Gaara was walking with Naruto on his way to pick up Tuyen when a brown haired boy ran up to them.

"Hey boss, guess what"

"Oh hey Konohamaru, what's going on?"

"It's that, you know babe bidding or what ever they call it, when the sound nin's dress up their best female slaves and show them off and they bidding on them and stuff."

Naruto stopped to think about this for a minute then nodded "Oh yah… isn't that the thing that a lot of girls killed them selves so that they didn't have to do it?" the younger boy nodded,

"Yah I guess… I wouldn't know… but hey, do you want to go see who they have?"

"Ok"

(I have one thing to say… guys….)

So the 3 boys (don't ask why Gaara went) went off to the North West court yard. It was packed with loud rude men. All of them trying to get closer to the platform where a brown haired girl with auburn highlights stood rather awkwardly looking down at her black boots

"Wow, I've never seen her before." Naruto remarked as the men started to yell and hold up the money they where hoping to bid with. Gaara was about to silently agree with him when the girl looked up raveling bright aqua eyes.

"Tuyen?" he muttered narrowing him eyes,

"What!!!" Naruto asked turned to his friend then toward the girl again "Hey I think your right, that is Tuyen! Wow she sure looks different with her hair out of her face and all dolled…Hey Gaara where are you going?" Naruto asked as the redhead had started to make his way towered the stage.

"So I hear 80 how about 85? 85?" Gatou yelled from where he stood next to the girl, her cheeks red "She's a sturdy girl, come on a night of fu…." Suddenly the older man stopped as the crowd of men parted and a cretin redhead made his way up the stage toward the young girl who was standing there.

Tuyen looked up at the boy who stood in front of her "G…Gaara?" she asked. He took her arm and started to lead her back down.

"H HEY!!! Where are you taking her!!! You have to…" Gaara turned back to give Gatou the deadliest glair that the old man had ever seen.

"Uhhh… pay…"

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Gaara what are…TUYEN!!!" Temari said as both teens walked into the sand siblings room "What happen?" the blonde asked getting up. Kankuro eyed Tuyen then smirked.

"Wow I can't even believe you recognized her Temari, man Tuyen you're a hottie with out those baggy clo…" he suddenly stopped as both his siblings sent him '_say anything more and your dead_' glairs.

"Gatou was having men bid on me or something like that," Tuyen told Temari as the older girl fussed over her "I'm not really sure since he didn't really tell me, but Gaara walked right up on the stage and took me away"

"Oh you poor girl!" the blonde said "Come on you can put on some of my clothes… guys out!"

Once the boys left Kankuro turned to Gaara "what possessed you to drag her away from…. Hey do you like her?" Gaara gave his brother a blank stair "Hey do you even know what they do with those girls?" Kankuro asked something suddenly dawning on him.

"No"

"Well they… you know get them for a night… they can do anything to them…. You know"

More blank stares only this time with a little confusion mixed into it as well. Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck "uhhh never mind…" he mumbled not really wanting to get into it.

**-----------------------------------------------**

After Tuyen had put on some of Temari's old clothes the oldest sand sibling let her brothers back in. "Tuyen's going to stay here for the night" she told her brothers

"What!!! Oh no I couldn't!" the oldest sand sibling held up a hand to silence the girl

"Don't mention it,"

"Well, thank you" Tuyen said smiling slightly as she looked down at her bear feet..

"It's getting late," Temari remarked "Let me make you a bed and we'll all go to sleep"

After about an hour a small talk Tuyen fell asleep on the mat that Temari had made for her. Gaara sat next to her just watching the brunet sleep, not betraying any of his thoughts, if he had any. Silently Temari signaled her brother to step outside.

"Isn't that just so cute!!! I think our little brother is getting feelings for that girl" Temari said half whispering half squealing. Kankuro wrinkled his nose.

"Can he even have feelings…. OW!!!"

"Of course he can!" Temari told her brother sharply as he rubbed the new bump that was forming on his head where his sister had hit him.

"Ug what ever…" the brunet muttered as he tuned to go back in "I'm going to sleep"

**-----------------------------------------------**

At first Tuyen didn't recognize where she was but slowly everything that had happed last night came back to her. Turning around to see if the sand siblings where still in the room she saw Gaara leaning against the wall just looking at her.

"G… good morning Gaara! Did you sleep well?" he just shrugged and handed her a bundle of clothes.

"Temari said to give these to you"

"Oh thank you, er I mean I'll have to thank her, I mean thank you for giving them to me and thank Temari for letting me have them" she glanced at the clothes then back at the unblinking Gaara "Uhhhh would you mind stepping out so I can change?" the redhead nodded.

"I have to go to work anyway," he told her as he left

**-----------------------------------------------**

Sasuke's training was going very well, or from Inu's point of view. Orochimaru would have him warm up and spar with the blind girl every morning. Then the smith would go back to her beloved forge and get to work while the two black haired men went off to train some where. Inu never really knew where or did she care. They had just left for, what ever it was Orochimaru did with the boy, when Neji burst into the forge.

"Inu I have bad news"

"You're here 2 hours to early?"

"This is no joking matter your in danger! Kabuto found some of our rebels with weapons… **your** weapons"

Inu didn't even blink "My goodness Neji what kind of Rebels are they to get caught? Man and I bet those where some of my best weapons to, darn it"

"Inu!!! Stop it!!! Don't you have any idea how much danger your in!"

"And what do you suggest I do oh smart one?"

Neji decided to ignore this remark since he was rather use to the purple haired girl's manner.

"You have more freedom then most, you should run away, it would be easy for a slave like you"

The purple haired girl snickered "and then what? Where would I go? Incase you didn't know I've never really had a home or village to go back to like most of you" Neji sighed

"I don't know Konoha perhaps?" he suggested giving the name of his home village.

Inu just shook her head and took out a box of weapons "no I'm find besides I'm more Orochimaru's slave then our leaders and personally I think Orochimaru kind of favors a rebellion… for his own personal reasons of course…. Here's your weapons and PLESAS make sure you hide them better I do work hard on them and I don't like my work going to waste."

Neji gave out a sigh as he took the box "ok but don't say I didn't warn you when the hunter ninja's come barging in here for her."

"I can take care of myself; besides what are they going to do to me? Send their amazing _Kyuubi holder_ after me?"

**-----------------------------------------------**

That day Gaara was working in the coalmines again when he was called over by his boss. The first thing Gaara noticed was that Kabuto was standing with him.

"Gaara I'm sure your familiar with Kabuto" the overseer said nodded towered the gray-haired young man. Kabuto smiled.

"Hay Gaara can we talk" the red head nodded

"Gaara I have a little job for you, do you know a young girl by the name of Inu? She works as a one of our blacksmiths…"

**-------------------------------End------------------------------------**

**Sorry this took so long, I've been like crap busy with school (yuck!) I had this all proofread and fixed up last night and I sent to save it but accidentally excited it instead without saving all the work I did… so I had to go back and redo it, again… so I apologue for any mess ups that might be in this chapter.**

**WOW I got so many reviews!!! This just made me sooo happy I hope you all keep on reviewing!!! **

**Ninjagirl4ever: **Thanks so much!!! it's so nice to hear that people are looking forward to my work!!!

**Rejected Demon:** OHHH thank you!!! It's really hard to think of what kind of personality would work with Gaara and it's even more hard to get him to break down while trying to keep in as in character as possible!!! You really made my day telling me that!!!

**teen titan girl:** well when I started I had never even read Fruits basket… but as time went on I got obsessed (thanks to Liz-Kaguya) but yah I really do see how they are alike. Well right now Inu's just showing Tuyen some basics… but later on… you'll see

and Oruchimaru… well he's going to… but that's all I'm going to say. And thank you so much for being such a great reviewer!!! You rock so hard!!!

**Nayru-chan: **thanks, sorry these take so long it's hard to keep up with all my school and stuff, but I'm glad you like this so much!!! and yes I really never knew why flamers act like they own the world… and thanks but really it's you that rule!!! Reviewers are the ones that help us authoress!!!

**Well thank you all for reviewing!!!! **

**-Liz **


	14. Chapter 13 pt 2

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto **

**This is a half a chapter because I have an important announcement that I need to do before I start the big fight with Inu and Gaara… which I can't wait to write (it's going to have a little TuyenxGaara in it to… if you'd call it that) **

**---------------------Chapter 13 1/2--------------------------**

Inu was slowly cleaning her forge, slightly regretting that she told Tuyen that she couldn't teacher to that night, she was stiff from working and a nice warm up would really do the trick right now.

-Flash back of 3 nights ago-

"Wow Tuyen your learning these moves really quickly" Inu told her student. The brunet looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, I love reading the scrolls you give me, and sometimes I even read the ones Itachi has, but only the ones he lets me…"

Inu laughed lightly, "well that's good, because I'm not going to be able to teach you for a while… probably 4 or 5 days, My master needs me for some work that's going to take up most of my time, so here read these and practice. I'll come to your work station when I have more time again… ok?"

Tuyen nodded then remembered that the dark purple haired girl couldn't see "ok and thank you so much for everything you have already taught me!"

"Oh it's nothing; you get lots of rest and study up kid"

"Ok! Bye and thanks again!!!" with that the small brunette ran off.

"You do know that teaching slaves it forbidden" an oily voice said as 2 green eyes appeared from the shadows behind Inu. The blind smith gave a thin smile.

"I'm just showing her some basics, as you did for me…_master"_ the snake man chuckled as he walked up behind the purple haired girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Very true, you have an answer for everything don't you?"

"I am _your _servant aren't I?"

Orochimaru smiled as he ran his fingers threw Inu's thick purple hair "just be careful, I don't want my little Kainu to get hurt by doing something she shouldn't" Inu gave a slight shudder but then turned to him.

"I'm your loyal servant as always Master"

-end-

"Uhhhh I'm stiff!!! Want to fight sooo badly!!" the blind girl complained as she headed toward the door ready to go back to her room. Little did she know her wish was about to be granted but maybe not as how she would have hoped.

**---------------------end--------------------------**

**Ok I need to know something important before I write the next chapter.**

**Because I love reviews more then life and I want my readers to LIKE what they are reading I decided that you guys should decide what I should do... should I have:**

**InuXSasuke **

**InuXNeji**

**InuXsomeone else **

**no romance with Inu.**

**I should have asked you all this in the last chapter but I forgot… Darn my stupid memory so I made a little ½ chapter so you can get a little reading and vote to!**

**Anyway I'm leaning more for a Sasuke only because I think it would be more fun, but Neji could also be fun to write as well. As for someone else… well that would be harder for me but if someone has there heart set on someone else please tell! As I said I'm only here to please **

**So vote and the next chapter will be up _VERY_ soon!!! **

**-Liz **


	15. Fighitng for Life

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic, which means that fan's write story's about there favorite TV/movie/book/story/what ever else this also means I don't' own Naruto because I'm (sadly) just a fan….**

**A/N: (this little A/N makes it look more professional…) and here it is!! The fight between Gaara and Inu!!! I'm sooo excited!!! MUAHAHAH –pulls out her popcorn- also this chapter is 7 pages long!!!! WOW!!!! Probably my longest ever!!! I'm so happy!!! **

**---------------------Chapter 14--------------------------**

It wasn't hard to find this Inu girl, she was in her weaponry. Gaara patiently waited until she closed up for the night. Gaara smiled because it was already way past night fall and he now he wouldn't have to worry about other people hearing… only demons stayed up this late… demons or angels.

Gaara stayed a few feet away from the girl as she walked down the many halls that lead to the outside. Her _new_ black cape flowing behind her as she kept the hood over her head shading her eyes.

As she got outside she stopped turning slightly.

"Who are you and why are you fallowing me?"

-----------

Tuyen couldn't sleep, something was bothering her, or rather Gaara. When he had taken her to see the sunset that night he didn't seem like himself. This worried Tuyen.

'_Maybe something happened and he's sad… UG it's so hard to tell with him…maybe he's mad at something… maybe I did something that angered him…OH NO WHAT DID I DO!!! I should find him!'_ slowly she sat up glancing over to the other bed where her roommate slept; the Uchiha was sleeping pretty soundly since he had just gotten back from a pretty tiring mission. Quietly she slipped out of bed and snuck toward the door picking up a few weapons as she went '_yah I'll just take a quick look around and then go back to bed'_ she told herself.

--------------

Gaara walked out into the moon light, not that it mattered to the blind girl since she couldn't see him anyway. Slowly Gaara raised his hand and Inu's head jerked up as she heard the almost silent sound of rushing sand. Quickly she pulled out a Katana from the pack she always had started to her belt.

"So I'm guessing this is Gaara of the Sand:

"Yes"

'_Dang what does he want!'_ her mind screamed "So why are you attacking me?"

"Orders"

"And what where those orders exactly?"

"To kill you" the girls blind eyes widened at this curt remark

'_Oh not good Inu… your going to need to think your way out of this one.'_ Her sharp ears picked up the sound of the sand coming closer. Jumping back she barely dogged the sand as it shot toward her "Sorry but I'm really not ready to die yet" she yelled throwing the Katana at the boy. She knew that his sand would stop it but a plan was starting to form in her mind.

--------------

'_Well he wasn't in his room so where could he be_…' Tuyen thought as she walked down the hall from Gaara's room '_maybe this is a stupid idea… I should just go back to my room, besides last time I was out late I got into big trouble.' _At this she stopped then she shook her head '_No! How selfish can you get!!! If Gaara's not in his room that means he's all alone somewhere… he needs me!'_ weather Gaara really needed her or not this thought gave Tuyen a new sense of determination and with that she ran off

-------------------

"Shrap!" Inu hissed (that's my new word) as she landed from another attack quickly she pulled out some needles as she kept trying new ideas and calculating their results in her quick mind. Throwing the needles she back flipped into the air Knowing even before she herd it that the needles wouldn't get past Gaara's sand shield

"They aren't going to get threw to me" Gaara said silently as he raised his hand. Inu herd the sound of sand rushing toward her quickly she dodged his attack and landed where Gaara's head should have been but only to meet a wall of sand.

"Forgive me for trying" she replied as she back flipping off. And threw 4 more needles then ran right throwing a katanan. Hearing a rush of sand Inu ran toward it head first, leaping over it at the last minute and drop kicking at Gaara managing to hit him even if it wasn't that hard. Smiling Inu jumped back again pulling out more various weapons along with some explosive; Lighting one she started her next volley of attacks.

'_just keep him on the defense' _

-------

Sasuke was running down the hall toward the weaponry and stopped at the door trying the handle "Dart it locked!! She must have left already" he gasped turning. "Where does she live anyway?" he asked himself as he franticly took off down the hall again "Hold on Inu" he muttered

_-Flash back- _

_Sasuke was coming back from another late training when some talk from 2 of Orochimaru's ninjas caught his attain._

"_Man look at this crap I need to get my whole pouch of weapons fixed" one complained "hey do you think Inu's still up?" the other snickered _

"_Haven't you heard? Kabuto_ _hired Gaara to take care of her… I guess she just crossed the line to many times" the other shook his head_

"_Man I know she's a little cocky but she really knew how to fix up weapons not like those half wits who wouldn't know a needle from a Shi… darn it" _

"_Oh well I'm sure you'll find someone. You could always go to…." _

_That's all Sasuke herd as he dashed off to warn the smith._

----------------

Inu landed smelling smoke. Standing up she hoped to small a little blood in there but she didn't "Darn…" she muttered biting her bottom lip "hey Gaara you still in tacked?" suddenly she herd Gaara behind her and felt a blast of sand knock in 5 feet into the air. Quickly she twisted in midair and landed on her feet smiling. She had smelt it… blood. It was only a little, maybe only a scratch but it gave the young girl hope.

Maybe she wouldn't die after all.

----------------

-Flash back-

"_He's not a monster you know" _

_Inu turned to look at the brunet that stood across from her in a stance._

"_Who Gaara?" her student nodded_

"_I think if people say something enough about you that you just start to believe it"_

_Inu shrugged "Maybe your right, but I don't think that's the whole reason Gaara acts the way he does" Tuyen looked confused then shook her head_

"_You're wrong Inu, A heartless monster would never have looked out for me so many times." Inu snickered _

"_Well even monsters have weaknesses, oh careful you're slipping" Tuyen quickly corrected herself but her mind was trying to understand what Inu had meant by her comment…_

_-end-_

Something was making Tuyen feel slightly worried. The last time she had this feeling the sound ninja's had suddenly attacked killing so many of her people and taking her cousin. She couldn't really explain it but something was going to happen… something really bad.

'_oh Gaara where are you!!!'_

--------------------------

Inu back flipped as Gaara kept sending sand blasts at her '_that's it Inu just keep moving'_ she told herself as she started running. Quickly she started making some hand seals as she leapt into the air.

"Let's see how you like this!!" with a poof of smoke about 14 Inu's along with hundreds of weapons rained down on Gaara.

The sand master pulled himself into a sand cocoon. This girl was proving to be harder then he had thought but he would still win. With a unearthly scream he let his cocoon explode sharp peaces of sand flying toward the girl who was already falling toward the boys attack and didn't have time to doge it.

Inu let out a cry of pain as the sand pierced her ankle '_not good' _she thought as she landed awkwardly. Gently she touched her freshly cut wound, blood already oozing out of it. The purple haired girl couldn't have been more right. Shukaku had smelled blood and woke up.

Bang

Gaara became a whole new person. Slowly a wild smile slowly made its way across his face as his breathing started to get jagged. When Inu herd it she knew what was going on.

"Oh God help me"

-----------

Sasuke had checked all the places he knew of where slaves lived and he still hadn't found the girl he was looking for "Darn you Inu where are you!!!" he muttered as he passed the eating hall going toward the south courtyard.

-------------

Tuyen stopped for a minute to catch her breath half of her still trying to talk her into going back to her room while the other half was yelling at her to keep running. Slowly she grained her composure and got back up and took off running again silently thanking Inu for helping her keep in shape.

Little did she know that the very girl she was thinking of was in big trouble.

----------------

"_Get up!!!_" Inu's mind screamed as Gaara walked closer to her. Quickly, but carefully because of her now busted ankle, Inu scrambled up hearing the sound of Gaara's sand attacks flying toward her. Inu jumped out of the way landing painfully on her wounded foot. Letting out a grunt of pain the purple haired girl threw another explosive.

'_that's is keep him on the de…'_ a blast of sand hit her from behind pushing her off her feet and leaving her laying face down in the mud '_run, run, run' _her mind kept repeating as she forced herself up just dogging another attack from Gaara. Suddenly Inu tasted something terrible in her mouth… blood…_'oh Shrap I'm coughing up blood!_'

"Gaara please!!!" she chocked out _'come on Gaara don't let Tuyen down'_ but the redhead didn't even seem to hear her as he attacked her. Inu was hit full force on her shoulder with a pop it dislocated; pain shooting threw her entire body. Inu screamed from the immense pain. She fell to the ground unable to move at all. Her head was throbbing and her body hurt so much… it took all her will power to even hear Gaara summing all his sand to himself for one final attack

'_This is it'_ Inu thought '_I'm really going to die… sorry Tuyen… sorry Sasuke…sorry Dad…' _

----------------

As Tuyen was running she saw a flash of red '_there he is_!' she thought haply running toward the doors that lead outside… suddenly she herd Inu scream with pain.

'_What….what's going on?'_

----------------

Sasuke froze as he herd the girl he was looking for scream "Inu… OH NO!!!" he yelled running toward the sound…

------------

Inu hung her head preparing herself for death. This was it, she was going to die. Even though she tried to shut it all out her well trained ears could still hear the sand rushing toward her… soon the beating of her own heart shut everything out… in fact it was so loud it almost sounded like footsteps… That's funny…

"NO!!!" the sound of sand crashing into something and the smell of more blood… Inu felt a body slump down in front of hers well as the sound of heavy breathing. Since she was still in so much pain and shock Inu had not idea who had saved her but who ever it was is knew that he or she had just jumped in front of Gaara's final strike and saved her life.

------------

Gaara smiled pulling all the sand toward himself getting ready for his final strike… then with a simple hand motion he sent the sand flying. Suddenly her herd someone running right in front of his attack blocking it from the girl.

"NO!!!!"

That voice… 

-----------

Tuyen froze as she saw Inu fall her shoulder bent in a funny angle and blood dripped from her mouth. Her blind eyes stared wide forward with pain and fear. '_GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!'_ her mind cried she had to stop him!! Gaara had already started to call the sand to himself. Tuyen has seen this attack before and she knew that he was going to attack again… as he let the sand fly everything that Inu had taught her took over. With out thinking she ran out toward her blind teacher.

"NO!!!!" She cried running in-between the sand and Inu. Getting into a defense position she took the sand attack head on.

The force knocked her back making her fall only a few meters in front of the girl she was trying to defend. Blood dripping down from her arms.

--------------------

Gaara stood there shocked as Tuyen stood up, her arms bleeding from his attack. Her aqua eyes where slowly filling with tears "G…Gaara why?" she asked her voice sounding hurt as well as confused. Gaara looked away his feelings confusing him. Shukaku was now telling him to just kill them both but for some reason Gaara couldn't even look up "Why?" she asked again. Gaara's teal eyes slowly met her aqua ones for a moment then he looked away.

"Because this is who I am, I'm a monster"

"No that's not true!! I know you!!! You've saved my life so many times!!!" she was crying now "you're not a monster!! YOUR NOT!!!' slowly she started to walk toward him her hand slightly out stretched as if she was approaching a wooded animal and was trying to gain its trust.

"Gaara…"

"You're wrong!" Gaara hissed turning his back on her "you don't know me at all" and with that he teleported away.

---------

Sasuke ran into the court yard as Gaara teleported away. A girl…. If he remembered correctly her name was Tiyen or something like that, was standing there her hand slightly out as tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Franticly he looked around the court yard for the girl he had been looking for all night. His heart stopped as he saw her lying on the ground. Quickly he ran toward her.

"INU!!!" he yelled. To his relief she groaned and stirred slight.

The smith had been able to pop her shoulder back into place while Tuyen had been talking to Gaara. But there was still so much pain she could hardly move at all. When he had heard Sasuke call out she groaned and stirred slightly. Suddenly she felt the Uchiha at her side.

"Hey Kid" she chocked out as she felt Sasuke kneel beside her, then she herd Tuyen come up next to her as well.

"Inu are you ok?" she asked gently touching her. The smith smiled weakly.

"I'm alive thanks to you"

On a roof top a person watched silently as Sasuke and Tuyen helped Inu up… slowly he left holding some valuable information about 4 young slaves that would help him greatly in the future.

**-------------------------------End------------------------------------**

**YES it's up!!! –phew- man I'm really slacking sorry!!! I'll try to get these up quicker… (I keep saying that yet it keeps getting long and long) but the good news is I'm almost done with my other fanfic so that means more time for this one!!! If you guys could just hold on and keep reviewing I'm sure the updates will start coming faster!!! **

**Anyway THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH for reviewing!!! You have no idea how happy it makes me!!!**

**BloodyOracle aka Nayru-chan: **

Lol thanks!!! And hey I'm no queen of spelling either. And YUMM! I love Double-Chip Cookies –takes and starts munching- and Yes DEATH TO SCHOOL!!!! Hehe and thanks!!! I know what you mean about uhhhh crappy stories… it's really bad but I LOVE reading those… helps me to know just what NOT to do!!!

**Rejected Demon:**

No it's just down hill from there… poor Inu she get's pretty beaten up to…

**teen titan girl:**

Tuyen does something!!! la-gasp!!! Lol really I think Tuyen want's to do more she's just kind of… incapable lol poor Tuyen!!! Don't worry we still love you!!!

**Demira: **ugg I know…. I'm like the queen of typo's (darn my being dyslexic!) I'll try harder to find them!!!But if you seen any please tell me!!! I won't get offended cuz I know I'm bad

**Rockleefan: **Lol!!!! I wouldn't throw it past him… his hair is nicer then mine for goodness snakes !!(haha Orochimaru joke… ok yah that was lame)

**And thank you all for reading this I wish I could thank you but I'll never know who you are unless you review… so REVIEW SO I CAN KILL YOU WITH HAPPYNESS (after this all of Liz's reviewers stopped reviewing….) **

**-Liz **


	16. Blind Past

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic, which means that fan's write story's about there favorite TV/movie/book/story/what ever else this also means I don't' own Naruto because I'm (sadly) just a fan….**

**Ok sorry this took so long I was having a horrible writers block for my other story which started to effect this one….**

**Anyway I'm back and I hope I can work on this more offend.**

**Well is everyone ready for some SasukeXInu fluff!!! A long with some of Inu's past… what's there not to love! **

**--------------------Chapter 15-----------------------**

**Blind Past **

The next day Sasuke was still a little shaken up about last nights advents. Not only about Inu almost being killed but the very way he had acted that night was a little surprising even to him. Shaking his head to clean his thoughts he went to go train with Orochimaru.

When snake commoner saw the young Uchiha he smiled an oily smile greeting Sasuke in the same matter he did every morning "Well My little Inu isn't here yet so let's warm up while we wait for her" Nodding the Uchiha begin the normal morning stretches. Going over everything he had learned so far.

But as the day wore on Inu still hadn't shown up. Sasuke had a good idea why and if Orochimaru knew he wasn't letting it on. After 1 ½ hours of waiting Orochimaru turned to Sasuke.

"I guess I've been working her to hard… why don't you go fetch her. She's in Hall D room 13" nodding Sasuke ran off toward the smiths room.

**-------------------------------------------**

After helping her up and gently bandaging her ankle. Inu had told both Sasuke and Tuyen that she was fine and she would go to her room alone. Poor Tuyen was pretty shaken up and probably couldn't have helped much even if she had wanted to and Inu hated looking weak in front of Orochimaru's new _pet. _So the blind smith limped back to her room trying to ignore all the cries of pain that her body was shouting out. After falling exhausted onto her bed Inu almost instantly fell asleep.

But now it was morning and the purple haired girl was having a problem fixing up her wounds.

Her arms and legs had been hard but she had managed to at least semi clean them and put some bandages around them, weather they where on straight or not was unknown to the blind girl. But it would have to do.

How her back… that was another story entirely.

"GAAA this stupid blindness!!!" she yelled as her arm accidentally pushed over her cleansing cream for the 4th time. She was about to pick it up when her sharp ears picked up the sound of someone walking up to her door and knocking. "Yah who is it?"

"Sasuke"

'_oh great just what I need **him'**_

"What do you want?"

Slowly the door opened as Sasuke let himself in. he couldn't help but smile slightly at the flushed girl who sat in the middle of her bed bandages, cream, and rages surrounding her.

"Having trouble?

""What do you want kid?"

Sasuke chose to ignore her nickname for him and walked over to her bed picking up a jar of cream that had fallen onto the floor then sat on the edge of her bed.

"Orochimaru wanted to know why you didn't show up"

Inu let out a small growl "I'll bet"

Slowly Sasuke took some of the medic stuff from the pile that littered her bed.

"Here let me do it" gently he poor some of the ointment on an old rag and then gingerly started to clean the wounds that where on Inu's back. When the damp cloth touched her back Inu's mussels tensed up.

"I can do it" she mumbled but didn't make a move to stop him. So with a cocky smirk Sasuke kept on cleaning her wounds.

**-------------------------------------------**

After the fight last night Gaara had gone right to his room and sat in a corner. He had there ever since quietly brooding.

"I wonder what's wrong with Gaara" Temari muttered to her brother they walked to their jobs that morning. The brunet shrugged.

"Girlfriend problems?" he asked jokingly

If this had been a week or two ago Temari would have laughed along but instead she turned worriedly toward her brother "You think!?!" Kankuro was taken aback by the question and the concern in his sister's voice

"What! No! I was just joking! Sheesh"

**-------------------------------------------**

"Well that's done now give you your arm"

Inu instinctively grabed her left arm "It's find I can do it!"

Sasuke snorted as he pried her right hand off of her left arm "you're a wonder at fighting and smiting but let's face it, you totally suck at being a medic with your blindness" slowly but reluctantly Inu let him fix up her arm not really enjoying the fact that Sasuke was holding her arm.

"So why are you working for Orochimaru?" Inu asked trying to make the situation less awkward.

"So I can kill my brother" was the simple answer

"Itachi?"

"Yes you know him?"

"Oh I've met him once or twice, normally it's his partner who comes to pick up weapon repairs but your brother seemed nic… Ow"

Talking about his brother had made Sasuke more and more angry until he had unknowingly squeezed Inu's wounded arm. Quickly he let got and started to unwrap some bandages getting them ready to wrap around her arm.

"Well how did you become Orochimaru's slave?"

"He was the commander who attacked our Smiting shop… why he was interesting in a scrawny blind 10 year old I'll never know"

-Flash back-

A young girl about 10 was helping her father in his smith "Daughter come over here" putting down the sword she was polishing the little girl walked over to her father. Once she was close enough the big strong man took his daughters small hand into his large callous one.

"Do you feel that?" he asked running her hands over the smooth blade of a fairly large ax.

"It's an ax" the girl answered letting her hands wander more over the magnificent weapon "and it's made of steel with some copper at the base… I can smell the steel's distinct smell and copper always has that funny feeling when it's still warm"

Very good your right" the girl beamed.

"Thank you papa"

"Master!!" Both Father and daughter looked up as a young man in his mid 20's ran in gasping for breath. "They… They are back… Sound" at the name of the now very feared army the smith's grasp on his daughter's hand tightly until he saw his daughter wince.

"What do they want now" the large smith inquired. His apprentice pointed outside

"All they said was that they wanted to see you and their's a lot of them and that new famous leader Orochimaru is with them." Giving out a sigh the smith patted his daughter's head.

"Very well let's go see what they want" Glancing at his daughter's worried face he smiled slightly, not that she could see it. "Daughter why don't you sharpen some Katanas while I have a talk with these man"

"Ok Papa" with that the young girl walked toward the shelf where the weapons were held and pulled out a box. With that her father left, little did she know that was the last conversation she could have with him.

As the Large man walked into the bright sunlight he covered his eyes blinking at the fairly large squad that stood outside his house.

"And what can I do for you men?" the smith asked with his normal cocky smile (Liz: haha now we all know where Inu get's her cockiness from).

"You know why we're here" one of them said he was a strong build looking man with 4 arms instead of 2 which where all crossed over his broad chest. The smith just kept on smiling.

"I'm sorry but I don't, since you just came by 4 days ago to pickup your weapon respires. Do you need more fixings already? "

He was stopped from saying anything else by a slap across his faced by one of the other ninjas "you know that we're talking about!! We came for _The_ _scroll of tomorrow_"

The smith's smile never wavered for an instant "_The_ _scroll of tomorrow_ huh? Well isn't that a legend? Now why would a legend be in a old smith's home?"

"Hold him" was all that Orochimaru said as he walked toward the house pausing at the door he gave a thin smile "Tell me smith, who was your wife?" then with two other Ninja, the four armed guy and a young Gray hared boy with glasses enter the house

"Search the whole house" was the black haired captain's plain orders as the two men went off.

Kidoumaru walked into the forge blinking at the sudden darkness of the room "uggg it's dark in here" he muttered. Suddenly his sharp ears heard the almost silent patter of footsteps. "Now who's in here" he called out. Suddenly a small force knocked into him sending him back threw the entry. "What the $!" he cried getting up to see a small purple haired girl her shaggy bangs and a blue rag falling almost over here eyes making it impossible to see where she was looking. Jumping up he barley missed 3 shiny Katanas

"Now let's not get hasty little girly" Kidoumaru hissed as he backed up toward the exist trying to get her away from the forge. He barley ducked as an Ax head as it whizzed past his ear.

"Who are you and where's my Papa!!!" the girl yelled

"Just come out and you'll see him"

The girl seemed to relax so Kidoumaru foolishly let his own guard down only for a minute but that was all the girl needed she lunged at him again sending him flying threw the front door and lying on the grass in front of his squad and captain.

Kidoumaru, embarrass, quickly threw her off. She spun almost gracefully in midair and landed on her feet with a soft thud. Her back to her house.

"Daughter!"

At the voice of her father the girls head jerked up "Papa?"

Kidoumaru took this opportunely to grab the girl pulling her up off the ground. With a wild shriek the girl let a wild kick between his legs leaving the Ninja to crumple to the earth in pain. The minute she landed the little girl jumped up but it was already to late Kabuto, who had come out hearing all the commotion. Grabbed her holding her in a tight embrace.

The girl let out another screech wriggling wildly as she called out "Father, father!"

Orochimaru smiled as he walked toward the girl bushing her shaggy bangs out of her face. 2 fogy blue eyes stared unfocused back at him. "My you are a feisty little one, epically for a blind girl" Kidoumaru looked up in surprised as did Kabuto. The girl let out a snarl snapping at Orochimaru who pulled his hand away chuckling at her. She only growled back her blind eyes filled with determination and hate.

Suddenly she was at it again screeching, thrashing, and kicking wildly at her captor who had her in a good hold on her. Kabuto just laughed at her unsuccessful attacks as he tightened his grip on her. Suddenly the girl stopped breathing heavily.

"you done?" Kabuto asked cockily

But she wasn't…let out a deep dangerous growl she sunk her teeth into the young man's arm.

Shocked at her action Kabuto let her go with a scream of surprise and pain. but even with his hold no longer on her the girl still sunk her teeth into his arm. Desperately Kabuto tried to pry her teeth off of his arm. When this didn't work the young man stared to beat her head trying to force her to let go… this only made her tighten her grip as she growled threw bloody teeth. Most of the other Ninja where shocked at the display in front of them but Orochimaru calmly walked up to the two and quickly jabbed the little girl on her neck. With a yelp the girl let go and she fell unconscious. Kabuto inspected his arm, two large teeth marks showed deeply imprinted in his arm. Quickly he stared to heal it. mumbling about stupid little wild girl and how he hoped she didn't have rabies.

**-------------------End------------------------**

**Well I hope you all liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter I LOVE flashbacks sooo much!!!**

**I'm also soo sorry this took so long to update I'll trying to keep up with my stuff from now on **

**I'm also really sorry if something are messed up in here I wrote and proofread this chapter late at night… I need a beta reader… anyway one want the job?**

**Anyway time to thank all those wonderful people who review!!!**

**BloodyOracle: **We he IS a pretty evil man plus he IS her master and she WAS disobeying him… well just have to see how things turn out I guess (but our snakeman hasn't finished his evilness with Inu)

Oh me GOSH!!! How did you know that was my favorite kind of ice cream!!!

**JustPlainPeachy: **well I couldn't very well kill one of my favorite characters I've ever made… I'm really starting to get a soft spot for that girl. But yah poor Gaara

–hugs him- he's lucky Tuyen's to forgiving (or is that just plain stupidness…)

**Liz-Kaguya: **Horay!!! A review from you!!! –Does dance with you- thank you I worked really hard on that one so I was pretty pound of it

**teen titan girl: **WOW thank you!!! I really did put a lot of blood and sweat into this one (but lucky a lot of it had been written when I first started the story… the idea had just come to me one night) WOW that's JUST what I want!!! I'm sooo horrible at writing fighting stuff they end up being really boring so I'm SOOOOOOOOO happy this one came out so interesting. Your review just made me beam!!! Thank you so much!!! I'll try hard to make the rest of this just as good! Ahhh Inu get's into a lot more trouble as we go on (she even drags Tuyen into it… she's just a born rebel)

and Again thank you soooo much!!! if there's anything you'd like to see in this story I'll out It in!!!

**Miraki Azumi: **haha yah that chapter make you just want to laugh evilly doesn't it … then again everything makes me just want to laugh evilly

HanyouGirl17: why thank you sooo much!!! this was all based off of a dream I had (well the begging was a dream I had the rest I just made up) I was afraid that a lot of people wouldn't like it since it's not the "Normal" stuff but I guess it's getting a lot of good reviews so I'm happy. I was also worried about Characters since Tuyen's sooo sweet and Inu's sooo good at fighting and stuff but again people like them so I'm happy. Ohhh you just gave me a good idea!!! –runs off to write how Tuyen goes to see Gaara after the fight- THANKS!!!

**Evilfangirl: **Thank you I really like Oc stories to!!! Not sure why but I really do and a Good Gaaraxoc is always nice (not that I'm boosting that mine is all that great but there ARE some amazing Gaaraxoc's out there)

**Anyway I can't thank you all enough!!! You are all so sweet and much to kind for a lowly author like me –hangs head- **

**And like always if you read this chapter PLEASE review even if it's just a "read it liked it" just review!!! And if you have a problem with the story please explain in calm kind works, I will try to fix it I know I'm not perfect (and very far from it) so I'm always happy to get help but I DO like to get KIND help not hurtful words that put me down**

**Ok enough lecturing I'm going to bed (it's 11:00 pm from a week of late nights, this'll be my earliest bedtime this week) **

**-Element-girl**


	17. Alone

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto so take those law suites to someone else :D **

**Well sorry this is late… I mean come on it's summer why don't I have MORE time!! Sheesh I almost feel like saying "hey school's starting soon so maybe my parents will lay off a little so I can get some writing done" **

**Some how I don't think that's the case… **

**I'd like to thank to Teen Titans girl for sending me a PM asking if I was still working on this story –sweatdrops- hehe yah I'm a bad updater… it's just sad… **

**And also Nemo111 who drew me a beautiful picture along with a small story that is in this chapter!!! **

**Thanks girl that really helped me out!! **

**--------------------Alone----------------------- **

After bandaging up all her wounds, Inu and Sasuke walked back to Orochimaruchmaru. The tall sleek man smiled his long oily smile at them. His yellow eyes filled with unsaid laugher like a snake who knew that his pray was almost caught.

"My Inu, what happened to you? Did you get into a Dogfight?"

The blind girl just turned her head away trying to hide her slight embarrassed blush. She didn't like her master, or anyone else for that matter, having to see her all beaten up. "It's nothing I can't handle" she answered.

"Well then let's start training"

At this the young woman winced slightly but obediently got into position. Sasuke was hesitant but did so as well. After the word from Orochimaru the Uchiha charged at the smith. His attack was weak, and Inu had no trouble deflecting it. But this didn't make Orochimaru very happy.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Are you injured to?"

"No I'm just getting warmed up" the Uchiha answered lamely. Orochimaru didn't say anything in reply to that. He just lunged at the boy hardly giving the boy time to deflect his attack.

"You seem warmed up enough to me" the tall man said his face only inches from Sasuke's, his slithering voice sending chills down the Uchiha's back. "You have to remember, that a enemy is an enemy who matter if they are hurt or not." At this Orochimaru lunged at Inu who didn't have time to block his on slot and she was sent flying landing hard on the ground.

"I think it would be better if you just went to what suites you best smith" Orochimaru said standing over the blind girl. With a grunt Inu got up.

"Yes master'

Sasuke watched her go Orochimaru snickered a low hissing sound. "She is a cleaver one that girl, be careful with her, she just might bite you when you least expect it." Sasuke unsure on how to answer that just stood with his hands in his pickets.

-------------------------------

It was late noon and Gaara was still in that same position he had been all day when he heard a soft knock on his door. Knowing that only one person (besides his siblings and they wouldn't knock) was stupid enough to come here, at ANY time of the day, he didn't say anything not wanting to face the knocker.

"Gaara"

Her soft voice reached his ears only to make him shrink tighter into the position he was sitting in. He heard her soft footsteps coming in and shutting the door. His body became tense as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. But it was her voice that made his very soul freeze.

"Gaara are you ok?"

"Just leave"

Tuyen's grips on his shoulder tighten for a moment then it loosened. Then slowly, she knelt beside him.

"What happed last night?"

"Nothing" Gaara snarled whipping his head around so that it was face to face with the startled Tuyen. Surprised at his unexpected movement, Tuyen gave a little yelp, slightly jumping back.

Gaara slowly faced that wall again expecting her to leave…but no such luck was granted. Whether it was stupidly or kindness, Tuyen wasn't one to give up that easily. "Well then I'll just sit here until you feel like talking." Gaara just curled up again, as if he was a pouting little child, his expression as blank as ever.

Minutes passed and neither of them said anything.

"The sun's setting soon do you want to go watch it go down?"

"No"

They both fell into silence again. Tuyen gave a small sigh.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong."

"I'm a demon; everyone _else_ says it so why don't you just get it?"

"Just because people say it doesn't make it true"

"Well it is true" Gaara snarled, facing her again; the sand from his gourd, which had been lying next to him, started to shift toward Tuyen. "It's true I **am** a demon who lusts for blood" his sand had now risen behind him as he stood up. Tuyen's eyes where wide with shock as she scrambled to her feet. Gaara's teal eyes narrowed into slits, but even with his menacing look, his eyes couldn't meet hers.

"If you want to live to see another day… run"

At that his sand shot out throwing her against the door.

Tuyen gave a gasp of shock as her back hit the hard wood of the door. Grabbing the handle, she fled with unshed tears of pain, fear and heart break in her eyes. Once she was gone, Gaara merely slumped to the floor, unsure of what to think or how to feel, so he did what he does best:

Close up.

-------------------------------------

"You Feeling better"

Inu froze at the sound of Sasuke's voice; then went back to polishing the saber she had been working on.

"I don't need your sympathy"

"I know"

She could hear his footsteps come closer, and for some reason, Inu suddenly felt nervous, but she shoved the feeling away. "Can I help you Uchi…Sas… Ki… Uchiha" she bit her tongue, 'maybe I need to rest. I think these wounds are messing with my brain'. Her sharp ears heard him pick up a Katana from a box that was sitting on the table.

"Not really, Orochimaru just told me to wait here"

"Oh… so now you do what ever he says"

Sasuke put the weapon back, not answering her, so Inu just kept on doing her own work. Secretly she was smiling 'another win for the smith'.

"Inu, is that your real name?"

The question took the purple haired girl by surprise but she quickly pulled herself back together. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" Sasuke grunted "I don't think it is"

"and why don't you think so? Can't someone name their kid after an animal?"

Sasuke landed over the bar "maybe, but not normally"

------------------------------------------

((I'd like to thank Nemo111 for writing this part for me and giving me the wonderful ideas for later))

Tuyen had ran for quite a while until she came to the west wall. Climbing up, she sat on sat on the top burring her face in her knees crying softy. Hey sweetie, whatcha doin' out here alone?" A young woman suddenly appeared before the sitting Tuyen.

"Who...who..." The short-haired girl held a finger to her lips.

"Nobody's supposed to know I'm here. Let's keep it a secret, 'mkay?"

Tuyen nodded, mutely wiping away a few tears. "Are you a shinobi?" she asked, noticing the sais hanging from her black belt. Her partner knelt next to her and gave a feral grin in response.

"Yep. Been fighting Sound fer years. Bastards destroyed most of the village when I was a kid. I still remember when Orochimaru took the nine children. I think those were some of the saddest faces I had ever seen on anybody, children and adult alike." The slave girl looked slightly confused.

"Well, if you're a nin, where's your..."

"Right here." The shinobi flipped over the cloth tied on her arm and briefly flashed the symbol of Konoha etched in metal. "Don't worry, kid. We'll find a way to bust y'all out. In the mean time, take care o' yer friends. And be careful." The Konoha spy turned to go.

"Wait!" yelled Tuyen. "When will I know you're back?" Her new friend turned around. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. A small, smooth rock gently floated from the ground and brushed her fingers. She gripped the rock tightly as the jewel on her forehead began to glow a bright blue. Soon the rock turned the same color, only slightly fainter. The rock returned to normal, and the older spy girl handed it over.

"When ya see this glowin', you'll know I'm back. Don't show this to anyone, not even your friends. And especially don't show it to anyone close to Orochimaru. Take care." She walked away and faded into the air, leaving a very confused Tuyen staring at the smooth, little rock, reflecting the sun's light.

----------------------------------

"We'll be going on a mission tomorrow" Sasuke looked up while Inu just gently put down the saber she had been working on. Orochimaru stood in the doorway of the dark room with an oily smile on is face. "We're going to check out some of more rebellious villages. You see we got a message that Konoha has joined forces with Iwa. So pack your bags." Both slaves nodded at their master walked out.

----------------------------------------

Tuyen waited for Gaara, at their sunset watching spot, but she wasn't surprised when he didn't show. She still waited well after sunset until she knew she had to leave. Then with a heavy heart she walked to her the secrete training ground where Inu was waiting for her.

"How's your arm? And uhhh… everything else."

Inu chuckled, rubbing her arm, "Better I guess… it could be worse" Tuyen looked so worried Inu could feel her piercing glance. Laughing lightly the blind girl took up a attack stance, "don't worry I'll be fine, let's being shall we?"

After a normal work out Inu handed her student a towel, "oh yah I almost forgot Orochimaru wants me to go on a mission with him; that means I can't teach you until I get back" Tuyen nodded as the blind girl continued "you can still come here to practice just be careful no one finds you. I'll be back soon."

Tuyen nodded as she replied "ok you stay safe and I'll practice hard while you're gone"

The next day Inu and the rest of Orochimaru's squad left on their mission. Tuyen didn't get to see them off because her master had been bearing down hard on her. In fact she had never seen him this bad, he got mad at every little thing she did. She dropped a book, he exploded with slaps and harsh words, she stuttered he would hit her more and tell her how incredibility stupid she was.

She was always glad to come back to her room. Since Gaara hadn't been seen by anyone Tuyen would go training for a few minutes then head off to her room. Itachi hadn't gone on a mission for quite a while so he was normally sitting on his bed reading or stretching in there room. Even though he was rather somber Tuyen always felt safe around him because he found her useful and he was so powerful no one ever came into their room… or no one normally came into their room…

It had been a hard day and Gatou had been bearing down hard on her, it seemed every day he found a new reason to hit her, to yell at her, to hate her. This time she came into her room with a rather large burse on her cheek. He had also told her when she was leaving that she better run back to her room because he was going to send one of his Ninja after her. His mood had been so foal that Tuyen didn't want to find out if it was just his drink talking or if he meant it.

She had burst into her room slamming the door behind her panting hard. Looking up she saw Itachi and a large blue skinned man looking back at her. The stranger smiled showing sharp pointed teeth. The young girl, startled, bowed quickly then glanced over at her roommate who just nodded his red eyes not missing the large burse on her cheek, but he didn't mention it the other man, however, did. Bending down it tapped it

"An attacker?"

Tuyen shook her head quickly like a child who was just found with a cookie "N….no I just… uhh hurt myself while I was training" the Large man stood up towering over her "oh well normally slaves don't train, but Itachi told me about you, I'm his partner Kisame" Tuyen was about to answer but Itachi's smooth voice spoke up first.

"We're going on a mission, Tuyen" he told her "stay out of trouble." That last remark took the girl totally off guard.

"Uh… oh I will don't worry, you two be careful to"

-----------------------------------------

Not much changed after Itachi and his teammate left on… what ever it was they where doing (Itachi wasn't one to tell people what he was doing), expect that Tuyen was starting to feel every alone. Her own cousin had to be transferred to another section of the plantation so Tuyen hardly saw him anymore. She was starting to miss her lunches with him, arguing about things (mostly if Gaara was good or not, and yes she was 19 now she could take care of herself). She also missed Inu and prayed that her friend and teacher was ok. So far no one had gotten any news from them but then no news was good news… right?

But what Tuyen missed the most was being with Gaara. He was always so silent but he was more like a mission to Tuyen, like a game. She wanted to try and get him to talk more, open up. She would plan ways to get him to open up more, to act more secure around her. But she hadn't seen or heard from him since he had chased her out of him room.

She missed him so much.

"Hey girly, want to play?" Tuyen was roughly shoved out of her thoughts. She turned to see a big pair of hands reaching out for her. The owner of the hands who had shoved her where owned by a large Sound Nin that Tuyen had seen a few times at Gatou's office. Backing up Tuyen took up a defiance stance that Inu had taught her. The man laughed as she replied.

"No thank you"

He kept coming toward her his smile not wavering "awww but it'll be fun" even though he looked lax Tuyen could see that his body was tense ready for her "you're just a little slave, you can't fight me" he hissed as his eyes narrowed and he lunged for her.

Tuyen stood her ground as she blocked him for a few minutes, her heart was pounding in her ears but she kept moving like Inu had told her. Wear him down, and then make a quick strike. The plan was working fine for a bit but then Tuyen tripped on some boxes that where in the hall. The Nin took that instant to grab her and slam her into a wall.

"You will do what I say slave. We are you masters you do what we say you little whelp" Tuyen tried vainly to get out of his hardened grasp getting desperate as it got harder and harder to breath. Tuyen's mind suddenly went blank as the man leaned closer to her. Why oh why couldn't she remember anything that Inu had taught her. Why was her mind so blank right now!?! If only Inu was here now, if only Gaara was here…

Gaara

He was the only thing she could think of right now, no! She needed to think of someway to get away from this man… but Gaara had always seemed to be able to come at the right time… why had she been such an horrible friend to him! She had pushed him away, forced herself on him. The man was about to kiss her when suddenly something slammed into him. The force sent him flying away from the freighted young slave.

Tuyen tell to the hard on the floor. She felt dizzy for a moment as air came freely into her lungs. Then her heart leapt in her chest as she staggered up. Her mouth barley whispering the name she prayed was her saver.

"Gaara?"

----------------------------------

Inu glanced over at Sasuke who had come back for more weapons. The young smith was working like a mad woman to get things out for the sound ninjas. Her hands where chapped and bleeding and her short purple hair was messy falling in her face and in her blind eyes.

"It's crazy out there, who knew Kohona was so tough even now" Sasuke said grabbing a box. Inu smiled

"Well they are your home village, why are you so surprised" Sasuke was about to answer when they heard someone sneaking up on the makeshift forge (which was pretty much a tent with a fire in it). Sasuke grabbed a katana from the box but it was already to late. A squad of Rock ninja ran in taking both slaves totally off guard.

-----------------------End------------------------

**Cliffy…. One big fat cliffy on both of my oc's –laughs evilly- I love to make it hard for my characters!!! **

**Wow talk about late –sighs- but look at how long it was!!! It's about 7 pages long!!! I think that's almost a record!!! **

**Ok ok I'll try to keep up better… but I might be getting a job so that means less time… but I guess I could cut back on art to write more…. **

**But then I'm sure you all are like "we're heard this one before" but really I just planed out my whole story so now it should go more smoothly…. I hope **

**Anyway thank you all my sweet sweet fans!!! You make this poor horrible author feel like her stuff is good… and really you give me ideas!!! So don't hold back give me ALL your thoughts and wants!!! I also LOVE getting random questions, like how did I come up with the names for my characters, and what's going to happen to characters and stuff like that so ask away **

**Kaitia1:** Yes they are!!! But you can find some pretty cool GaaraIno stuff to (but then I'm just a Gaaraxino fan… don't tell anyone) awww thanks!!! I had fun making it I just wish I had more time to dish them out! And yah grammar stuff is annoying cuz I'd love to be REALLY good at it grammar and pick it all out but since I'm not it takes forever for me to go over and over my chapters finding all my errors… -sigh- the life of this stressed out author is hard –giggle- but I mange, and I'll try harder

**Kaiyt**: hahah yah well let's hope she had her shots –laughs- I thought biting him would be funny since her name IS dog (in Japanese)

**BloodyOracle:** haha your just smart like that :D love getting reviews from you

**teen titan girl: **My little motivation angel!!!! Did you know I ADORE nagging for my fanfics? You PM made my day!!! awww thanks!!! I loved writing the Flashback with Inu, Inu is a lot of fun to write :D her personality is something I wish I had I guess. Yep lot's more Itachi and Tuyen stuff are coming up :D in fact Tuyen's going to get closer to her roommate very soon (but shhh don't tell). Did you put your fanfic up yet? If so I'd love to read it, but just to warn you I'm almost as bad of a reader as I am a updater (but I do review in the end so don't worry)

**Miraki Azumi: -**Laughs insanely with her- not sure why we're doing this but it's fun!!!

**Liz-Kaguya: **EEEE two of my favorite readers!!! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! haven't seen you around hope all is well, cant' wait to see the coloring on my picture, but don't rush I know how life is :D

**Black Roses666: **My favoritist (haha that's not a word) author has reviewed to my crappy little story!!! –dies from happiness-

WOW thanks!!! It was all based off a dream I had… I kind of like the plot idea so I wrote it out :D yah most High school ones are rather boring and mostly all go by the same plot line… yep I think I fixed that… but I'll have to keep my eyes open for those kind of mistakes in the future!!! Thanks sooo much for the review!!!!

**Well that's everyone!!! I love you all more then you can imagine!!! And don't ever think you can't PM me about your fanfics, questions. Comments or anything else cuz I LOVE hearing from you!!! **

**-Liz **


	18. Pain

**Disclaimer: Well I now own the ENTIRE Naruto show (all 220 episodes) but I do now own the rights to alter the show… only the rights to make this crappy fanfic (and sometimes I wonder if I have the right to do that) **

**Well my dear, dear readers and even dearer reviewers… I can't believe you still love me… seeing as I'm such a horrid writer making you wait so long… and to think I was getting upset at some other author cuz I wanted her to write every day!!! That's when you know your being a hypocrite ;**

**Anyway this one's pretty sad… but it's got some fighting, some sickness, some lack of everyone's favorite red head, and a whole bunch of Itachi**

**Fighting: let's see it's pretty lame… even if I COULD have made it better I chose not to cuz I didn't have many good ideas (and it would have take longer to write) **

**Sickness: let's just say that poor Tuyen has her hands full**

**Lack of red head: he's getting a GREAT fluffly chapter in the next one I promise… **

**A whole bunch of Itachi:… sheesh yes!!! This was NOT my doing ok!!! So before you guys start saying "ohhh man Tuyen's such a Sue!!! She get's Gaara AND Itachi!!!" one of my reviewers asked for more Itachi and Tuyen stuff!!! OK!!! I'm doing it cuz a REVIEWER asked!!!! Really ordinarily Itachi wasn't going to be in much more then the begging, end and a few middle snips… and there is NOT going to be ANY ItachixTuyen or ItachiXANYBODY!!!! He's way to hard to write normally let alone romantically… and to all you Itachi fangirls… I'm sorry if I have killed his character … -hangs head in shame- **

**Remember… your reviews and options matter!!! They might even change the way the story goes (might) **

**Thank you ****Black Roses666 for proof reading this!!! You rock so much and I can't tell you how happy your help makes me :D**

**--------------------****Pain****-----------------------**

"You leave that girl alone or you'll be dealing with me -- believe it!!!"

"N-Naruto?" Tuyen glanced up through her long brown bangs to see the blond boy smiling at her. The sound Ninja just snarled and lunged at Naruto, who nimbly dodged him, sending a hard blow to the head.

"T-Tuyen…come here, quickly." Tuyen turned to see Hinata. The black haired girl helped Tuyen up then took her hand. "This way."

Quickly she lead the confused slave girl down the halls, away from the fight. "Naruto-kun is very strong; he'll take care of that man. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Hinata asked, concern written in her opal eyes. Tuyen shook her head slowly, rather shocked by the rush of words coming from a normally quiet Hinata.

"I'm ok, just a little shaken up and annoyed at myself…how did you guys find me anyway?" Hinata looked at her feet blushing.

"Well…N-Naruto offered to walk m-me home, and on our way back to my room we heard your cry." both girls had stopped at Tuyen's room, the brunet turned to her friend, hugging her

"Thank you Hinata. If you see Naruto tell him I said thanks too." Hinata smiled shyly

"We did what any friend would do."

At this something stabbed Tuyen's heart, that same feeling of something cold and tight in the pit of her stomach all came rushing back. Quickly, the brunet smiled, trying to ignore the feeling. Once the other girl left, Tuyen slowly walked into her room. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she slowly pulled her legs tightly against her hurting chest. She suddenly felt the urge to break down and cry, but she wasn't really quite sure why.

------------------------------------------------------

Like after most missions, Itachi was tired. Sure, the mission had gone well, but it took a lot out of him to get it to be that way. Because of this, he was in no shape or form to be ready for what happened next….

He could sense her before she even showed herself. Quickly, he took up a defiant stance, his sharingran glowing hot red in the dark night.

Her soft chuckle met his ears. "I wasn't expecting to meet anyone tonight, let alone the _great_ Itachi." With that said, she attacked.

Itachi was able to doge her first strike, which came from above, as he had sensed. Jumping back he took a good look at his attacker. She was a young woman, probably around the same age as him. Her short hair hung loose over the band tied on her forehead. Itachi's eyes narrowed._ 'Where have I seen that stone in the middle of her band before?'_ He didn't have much time to ponder because she struck again, quicker then the first time.

His eyes caught sight of the leaf symbol tied around her right calf as her leg swung at him, telling him that this girl was a spy. He quickly dogged it, throwing a few kunais at her.

"Why not let me go, I can tell you're really tired" the girl said as they both circled each other. Itachi didn't say anything, but he only firmed his stance, ignoring his body's cries for a rest. Swiftly, Itachi moved, attacking her in hopes to end the battle quickly.

And in a way, it did.

Seeing him advancing on her, the girl leaped into the air, moving her hands into various seals "hari kouu no jutsu." She let a volley of needles rain down on the Uchiha, who spun around, dodging and blocking the needles, but he was tired, and the little metal spikes just seemed to keep coming and coming. It was only a mere 3 needles that got through his defense, but that's all she needed.

Itachi stood, panting ever so slightly as the girl stood with her hands confidently on her hips. She had a small smile on her face.

"Gotcha" she said smugly, "You better get to a medic quick. The poison is pretty strong and takes effect in waves." Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he felt the first wave, small, but still, he felt it. The girl taped her chin. "You know, I just can't see the all mighty Itachi gonna to see a medic, but I hope he does, so I can fight him in his prime…well, ja nee" with that, she jumped out of sight, her merry laugh ringing in the Uchiha's ears.

Itachi growled as the second wave of sickness washed over him. This one was worse then the first. He tried to balance himself against the wall as everything seemed to spin.

Finally, after much difficultly, he got to his room.

--------------------

Tuyen was reading a scroll that Inu had given her before she left. When her sharp ears picked up the sound of someone opening the door, (you get sharp ears after being taught from a blind girl) she closed her scroll and walked cautiously towards the door. She was almost there when it opened, and a wounded man stumbled in.

"ITACHI!!!"

------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Uchiha, this is all you're fault!!"

"My fault!?! How is this all _my_ fault?"

Inu ducked from a volley of weapons then tossed a fistful of her own stash back at them.

"I don't know but it is!"

Sasuke grabbed her arm pulled her away from a blade that a rock nin had thrown

"We need to get out of here"

"But…"

"No 'buts.'" At this, he pulled her along towards the exit of the tent, only to find an even larger group of ninja standing in the way.

"Well, well, look who we have here." one of them said, giving a cocky smile.

"Like I said, this is all your fault, kid"

------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, Tuyen opened the door to her room; another long day of working, only to come back to her poor roommate, who, after 3 days of nursing, didn't seem to be getting any better.

The Uchiha was sitting on his bed, his eyes staring at the wall across the room from him. Tuyen turned her gaze to see what it was he was looking at. She only found an empty wall with a few weapons sticking out from it. "Itachi are you ok!?!" the young man whirled around flinging 2 kunais at her. Luckily, for Tuyen, they were poorly thrown and she easily dogged them.

"Trying to sneak up on me are you? Well you can't get me this time." He hissed menacingly, "You can't win, I am invincible, I KILLED MY CLAN!!" Tuyen darted towards the table that stood near his bed. It held all the medicine, bandages, and other things that she needed to use for treating Itachi's illness.

"Itachi!!! It's just me!!!"

-Several days later-

Itachi slept normally, but every so often, he would suddenly get up very sick with different ailments; such as fevers, deliriousness, vomiting and other symptoms. Sometimes they would only last for a few moments, other times they would last for hours. At first it had seemed pretty manageable, but now, it was getting very bad. One night he had woken up and walked around the room calling out to a dead teammate for about an hour until Tuyen had been able to bring him back to the present world.

Ever since his deliriousness a few days ago, he slowly had been getting worse. Tuyen was starting to really worry about him, and now her master, Gatou, was getting mad at her because she was making very stupid mistakes. She was just so tired from staying up late with Itachi that she had a hard time not falling asleep while filing her master's books, but, what else could she do? Itachi needed help, so she would just try to catch some sleep when she could and hope that was enough.

So like every morning before she went to her Master Gatou, Tuyen pulled out her medicine. Gently she touched the older boys arm. "Itachi?"

Suddenly the Uchiha's clouded eyes cleared and he turned to look at the girl. Slowly, as if he was a little child, he let her help him sit up straight in his bed, then he obediently let her start re-bandage his wounds. His eyes were watching her every move as she treated him. His instant stare almost unnerved her.

"Do you have any siblings?" he suddenly asked, catching her off guard.

"Errr… well I _had_ a little brother, but he was killed when he was still young." The memory was still painful even tough it was nearly 9 years ago. Itachi gave a small nod as if he understood.

"I have a younger brother too. But he wishes **I** was dead. Sometimes, I wish I was to." Tuyen froze for a moment not liking the way the conversation was going.

"D-Don't say that! Your going to get better soon! I'm sure these medicines will help get all that poison out of your body in no time, then you can see your brother and make up with him!"

His eyes started to mist over again and he smiled at her, something that was very odd for him "I have to get better, I have to beat her, and I want to see my brother again…Sasuke…Sasuke…" He was slowly starting to lose his touch with reality. Slowly, he settled back into his bed, and then turned to the worried face of his roommate. Gently he stroked her face, not seeing the girl, but someone else; someone closer to his almost nonexistent heart.

"Sasuke…"

------------------------------------------------------

"SASUKE!!!!!"

"Inu, hang on we're going to make it back to the sound camp." His hand never left the girl's even though she didn't seem to be very comfortable with his touch. He could tell the way her hand scrummed in his firm grasp.

"Idiot! I left all my weapons, smoke booms, signals, tools, EVERYTHING back at the tent, and you talk as if I needed to get AWAY!!!" She was mad at him. That was a change. Normally, it was the other way around. He smiled, deciding to get some payback.

"Your not very good in the heat of battle, are you little girl"

Inu let out a low growl that resembled a growl from her name sake. He was getting on her last nerve. "Oh grow up kid, I'm a smith you fucking ninja!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"My what language for such a small girl"

"Since when did you get so cocky, what happened to that aloof cool guy all the girls went ga ga for? Suddenly decided being a desperate revengeful prick wasn't getting you anywhere?"

Man she was good. He could never think of a comeback for that one…dang…this round goes to the blind girl, for the 100th time.

Both teens came to a stop. "I think we lost them." Sasuke said, glancing back, But no sooner had he spoken that a large number of ninja jumped down from the trees.

They where found, again.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you kid?"

--------------------------------------------------

Tuyen was beside herself. Itachi was getting worse all the time and the poor stock of medicine that she owned wasn't helping much. So, after work she decided to go see the only person she knew that knew anything about medicine.

"Wow I haven't heard of symptoms like that in a while." Sakura said after hearing Tuyen's story "Let me think." the pink haired girl muttered as her green eyes scanned through her cabinet "Ah ha, here it is!" She pulled out a small, blue tube. "This might work, and here, take these too." She handed her some ointment. "Make him drink what's in the tube and rube the ointment on his wound"

"Thank you so much Sakura, your so nice to help me out!" The pink haired girl chuckled.

"Oh, don't mention it, Anything for Sasuke's brother." As she mention of the younger Uchiha, Sakura got a far away look on her face. Tuyen decided this would probably be a good time to leave. She was almost to the door when Sakura called out to her.

"Oh Tuyen, how's Gaara been lately?" the brunet froze, the old feeling like something hard a cold building up in her stomach coming back.

"G-Gaara?"

"Yah" the young medic slave nodded, "I hadn't seen him around for a while, but he was outside late last night, and I happened to be out late. I've NEVER seen him like that…he was so…so…out of it. He was almost scarier than normal, yet it was like he wasn't even there."

"Oh." Her stomach hurt so bad now, it was hard to breath. The room seemed to spin for a moment then everything grew still. Tuyen tried to shake away those feelings. She hadn't had them as much since Itachi came back. Truthfully she had been glad he came back, bringing her a distraction, because before he came back, she almost felt like she was going to die, but now, she was starting to feel those familiar feelings again.

This wasn't the first time she had felt this. Even before she had come to the slave camp, she had this feeling, not as hard as now, but that emptiness in her stomach was the same.

It was the feeling of being lonely and alone; that feeling that you don't really have anyone.

------------------------------------------------

After brining Itachi his medicine and giving it to him she went for a much needed walk. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew that she needed to get out for a while; away from all her problems, worries, everything, but sadly just when you think you have it hard…

It get's harder.

"Tuyen!!"

The brunet turned to see Tenten coming down the hall waving, a small bundle of bandages under her left arm.

"Oh, hi Tenten, who are the bandages for?"

The other girl laughed lightly "Lee; he got hurt because he overwork himself."

"Oh, I hope he's ok."

Tenten nodded "Yeah, he's fine. Lee's the kind of guy that, even if he got his head blown off, he would still stand up and say that it would only make him stronger." At this Tuyen giggled the thought of Lee holding his head in his hands telling a rather angry/upset Tenten that he was "okay" stuck her as very, very funny.

"Oh, by the way, sorry about Inu. I know you guys where close, but I'm sure she's ok. Inu's one who wouldn't give up even if she died." At this statement Tuyen looked at the other girl with confusion.

"Inu? What happened to Inu?" panic suddenly taking over; that same cold hard feeling started to well up in her stomach. Tenten held her hands up in an attempt to calm the girl down.

"They just got a message today that the weapons tent she was in burned to the ground and that Sasuke and Inu where no where to be found… but I'm sure she's ok and even if she was captured they couldn't hold her for long, if she couldn't fight she'd probably annoy them to death." At this Tenten gave a chuckle still trying to get Tuyen to feel better "anyway, they are looking for them; even got Orochimaru out there, so I'm sure they will find them soon. Hey, Tuyen, are you ok? You look kind of pale?" Tuyen nodded

"Yah I just think I need some fresh air. I'll see you late Tenten." The other girl nodded and turned to go.

"Ok take care Tuyen, and be careful…it's kind of late, and at this time, the _crazier _people come out."

"I will, don't worry; say 'hi' to Lee for me."

"Will do, bye"

------------

It was a crisp night out; the sky was so full of stars. Tuyen sighed, trying to get that horrid feeling out of her stomach. As she walked, Tuyen tried to tell herself that crying would only make things worse.

"She'll be ok." Tuyen told herself "She is, after all, an amazing fighter, and Sasuke's with her, and from what I hear from Sakura and Ino, he's a every very good fighter too, and Orochimaru is unbeatable; he'll find them."

But this wasn't the only thing weighing heavily on her mind, and on a quiet night like this, when you have time to think, all your problems seem to come at you at once. There was Itachi, who was getting sicker by the hour, but then maybe that medicine would help. She sure hoped so. And her master; he seemed to get angrier and angrier at her as time went on, making her feel stupider and stupider. Her cousin had left; she missed him so much and prayed that he was doing well. And then there was Gaara…oh gosh her stomach hurt so badly.

Letting out a sob she fell to her knees, hugging herself. Why does it hurt so much? Why was she so stupid to let these small things get to her? WHY, WHY, WHY!?!

Suddenly she saw something that took her breath away…

He was sitting on the wall. Just looking at the sky, deep in his own thoughts. His red hair seemingly _glowed_ from the moonlight. A small breeze made the sash he always wore flutter along with Tuyen's heart. Quickly she stood not sure if what she was really was who she thought it was.

"G-Gaara?"

The boy turned, his teal eyes met hers, but they weren't really looking at her; they looked so distant as if his mind was deep in the realm of dreams and not in reality. Suddenly they focused on her looking deep into her aqua eyes. Then, without a word, he stood up and turned to go, because he saw something in her eyes he had never wanted to see.

Pain.

"No! Don't go!!! PLEASE!!" she cried, was that really her voice? It sounded so strange…so foreign. He stopped, his back still to her as if allowing her to speak to him.

"Please." she whispered, suddenly, it was so hard to speak "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I want to be your friend. Just don't leave me alone…don't leave me."

He didn't say anything only disappeared into a whirlwind of sand, and once again she was all alone. Why did it suddenly seem to dark...so empty? Suddenly, the stars didn't seem as bright …everything just seemed very dark and dull.

And that was the first time, in all those long trying weeks, that Tuyen couldn't hold it in anymore. Finally, she broke down, and cried out to her heart's extent.

----------------------------------------------------

**Done!!! And so sad to… -sniff- poor Tuyen, oh well it gets better I swear :D**

**And yes I just HAD to add my favorite redhead at the end… I mean come on what's a good Gaaraoc with out Gaara? Itahci takes up most of this chapter… personally I would rather have it be Kisame… but hey I'm only the author…. I'm just here to write the story, all the ideas come from my muse Carl (an evil Ninja hamster who loves to steal my ideas) and my reviewers… so I really don't have much say in this story.**

**Which comes to my next point.**

**REVIEWS!!!!! This here author LOVES THEM!!!!! With all her heat she loves them more then life it's self!!! So SEND THEM!!! Now now now!!! **

**Oh yes and you guys might get a kick out of this… this story is in the --- as on of the best Naruto OC stories ever written… but it's also one of the Worst Marysue's ever written… **

**ALSO my oneshot "breaking my silence" (it's a Kankuroxoc) is "On of the best Fanfics" bit it is ALSO part of the "worst marysues ever written" **

**I find this so so funny!!! Seeing as this person really doesn't know what a mary sue is… because a mary sue is NOT just an OC it's a poorly written OC… not to say I don't think my OC's need work cuz I know they do… but I work hard on trying my BEST to keep them from being Sueish… so really it makes me laugh at these people who say that act like they know what a Sue is when they clearly DON'T!!! –Laughs to herself- **

**Anyway on to the people who keep me from depression and keep me writing even when all hope and ideas have left.**

**Unylma uv Amasahdc: **

Haha yes I did!!! Sorry about that, between school and work I hardly have time… -sight but I try- and NO I NEVER discontinue a story if I can help it… I press on until it's over… even if it takes years and everyone has left me. And I love you my diehard fan!!! –glomps you then runs away with her favorite ice-cream.-

**Black Roses666:**

Haha yah… sorry about that… I shall email you everything next time (please don't hate me) haha I know it's concretive criticism :D cuz I ASKED you do proof read… now to make things easer for you and email the chapter!!! –hugs you- I'm your biggest fan!!!

**Lone Dark Wolf:**

… WOW really!!!! –faints- WOW I'm… I'm speechless!!! WOW you really like this fic THAT MUCH!! To say this is your favorite GaaraOC story says a lot!!! I mean WOW I always thought it was a little boring… and OMG!!! This is just so cool!!! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!!! wow all my (slight) bad feelings about having this put on the "worst Mary sue fanfics" are suddenly gone!! It's people like you who make us authors write!!!

**teen titan girl:**

-Jumps up and down with her- you'll just have to SsSsSsSEeEeEeEeEe, but those rock Ninja do capture them –spoiler don't tell-

Gaara's a bad boy… but I think he's kind of confused with the way Tuyen's been treating him :D haha well I hope you like all the Itachi and Tuyen stuff…. There's a bit more in the next chapter… with my favorite fish boy Kissame!!!! –Dances around with her "I love blueness" foam finger- ohhh I think I read it and replied… right?

Awww and thank you !!! you to!! Like I told Lone dark wolf… it's people like you who make us authors confident enough to write.


	19. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: no Naruto for me**

**Hey guy's finals have come and gone, I'm glad it's all over. Then Christmas came and went… I was almost as glad that was over ;**

**Anyway I have been doing a lot of research on building characters; I came across a marysue test and really wanted to try it out. here's what they said about **

**Tuyen:** _**Tuyen is only a little like you. She is not at all cool; in fact, she thinks cool is a temperature reading, and when she says "Oh, I just put on whatever old thing's lying around," she means "on the floor, where I threw it last night - but I turned the underwear inside out first." There's never been anything special about her that she could see; boy, is she in for a surprise. She's come in for her share of hurt, but gotten off with minor damage. And she's gotten no slack from you.**_

_**In general, you care deeply about Tuyen , but you're smart enough to let her stand on her own, without burdening her with your personal fantasies or propping her up with idealization and over-dramatization. Tuyen is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of her.**_

**Phew!!! Thank God!!! You have no idea how happy that makes me feel cuz that's what I was aiming for with her :D of course she DOES end up with Gaara in the end and that IS one of my "fantasies" but it's going to be a LONG and grueling process**

**Decanted to Black Roses666: not only is she my beta reader but the most amazing photoshop user, fanfic writer, and all around person I have ever met **

**--------------------The Great Escape------------------------**

Drip, drip,

"I can't believe this!"

"Would you calm down? We'll get out of here."

Drip, drip,

"Stop struggling! You're hurting me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, your lordship"

Drip, drip,

Inu and Sasuke were tied up in a cell near the border of Rock. Shifting uncomfortably, Sasuke sighed.

"We need to think of a way to get out."

"We?"

She was baiting him, he knew it.

"Yes, we, seeing as **we**'re both tied up back to back."

Inu snorted "Okay, got any ideas, Uchiha prodigy?"

"Thinking…and it would be easer if you would be quiet."

Inu shifted slightly but didn't respond.

------------------------

Tuyen was silent as she walked down the halls to her room, deep in her own thoughts.

"Well, hello, Tuyen."

The brunet gave a little jump of surprise, then quickly composed herself, smiling at the blue skinned ninja who stood before her.

"Oh, Kisame!"

The large ninja smiled, "how has my partner been? I haven't seen him in weeks!"

Tuyen blinked; had it really been that long? What should she say? Itachi had been very specific about how he didn't want anyone to know about his '_condition', _but even with Sakura's medicine, Itachi didn't seem to be getting any better.

Kisame was Itachi's teammate, isn't that almost the same as him being his friend? It should be fine to tell him, right? And with the way Itachi had been acting recently, maybe it was better to tell someone.

"He's been…kind of…sick." Tuyen finally explained; her eyes downcast. For some reason, she felt like she was betraying Itachi. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really."

The young woman nodded as they walked toward her and Itachi's room, "I'm not really sure how it happened but I think someone attacked him on his way back from that mission you went on with him and he was poisoned." She stopped at the door to her room, glancing over at the man next to her to see his reaction. Kisame nodded thoughtfully

"I see."

If he was going to say anything else, it was cut off by the sound of crashing. The sudden noise caught Tuyen slightly off guard, but it only took her a few seconds to realize what it was.

"Itachi!"

She flung the door open only to doge two weapons that where thrown at her. Itachi stood in the middle of the room, His eyes blazing red and his fists full of weapons, tools and other small sharp throwing objects. Tuyen was at a loss at how he had gotten his hands on them. She had spent at least three days going through every nook and cranny, making sure she had gotten everything remotely sharp out of the room.

------------------------------

"You call that a plan? There is no way I'm letting you go all superman on me!" Inu hissed after hearing Sasuke's plan, which had basically consisted of him fighting off the guards while Inu watched his back.

There was no way in hell she was going to play second fiddle to some pumped up Uchiha. Never, never; not in a million years!

"Well do you have an idea? Because you have got to admit, mine would work."

He was right, of course. They didn't call him a genius for nothing. Think, Inu, think…

Suddenly, the blind smith started to wriggle around an idea she had forgotten all about and it was abruptly coming back. Because they where tied up back to back, the chains that bound them started to dig into Sasuke.

"Stop that!"

"I'm…trying…to get my…oh dang…I can't...reach them"

"Reach what?"

"My lock picks."

Sasuke frowned, obviously frustrated. "Why didn't you mention them before?"

Inu blushed slightly, trying to think up a good excuse instead of the real one: she had forgotten about them. "For several reasons, we needed to know when the guards came to check on us and how hard they where….and..." Sasuke could tell she was just making up excuses.

"Well now that we know all this why don't you get your lock picks…"

"I can't."

Sasuke didn't want to ask, but he did anyway. "Where are they?"

Her response was almost a whisper, "Under my pants; they are tied around my calf…really high up." Sasuke could almost HEAR the blush on her face, boy, did he wished he could see it.

"Which leg?"

"My left, why?"

"Hummm...let's see if I can reach it, but first, get as close as possible" Sasuke told her trying to sound as professional as he could. Inu grumbled something that Sasuke didn't catch, but did as she was told. Slowly, Sasuke's hands inched their way down her hip and to her calf. The process was very painful because of their position, but on top of that, Inu was being very bossy.

"Down more; ouch, your hands are cold! Left more; you feel the band? Just pull the whole thing it should come off if…."

"Would you stop talking?" Sasuke snapped, "This is just as unconformable for you as it is for me." At that, Inu shut her mouth. Her body was still much ridged.

-----------------------------

"You!" Itachi hissed, pointing to Kisame. "You want to get me back, but you'll never catch me!" He then threw a kunai at the tall, blue man, who easy caught it.

"Itachi, stop it! It's Kisame!" Tuyen yelled, running towards the Uchiha. Itachi stopped for a moment, then grabbed Tuyen and pulled her behind him.

"Get behind me, Sasuke, I'll fight them off." He was about to strike his teammate again, but Kisame had used his partner's moment of weakness get close to him.

Even though Itachi was sick, it still took Kisame a few minutes to wrestle the Uchiha to the ground. Tuyen took out a shot that Sakura had given her to help Itachi sleep. After the Uchiha was out, Kisame stood and looked down at the worried girl.

"I'm going to take him to the medics." the tall ninja told her, "And you better get to your master; it's very late in the day."

Tuyen jumped and looked around, suddenly realizing what time it was. "Oh no, I'm going to get into so much trouble!" with that she sprinted off, worry gripping at her stomach.

---------------------------

He was pissed. Why was he always the one who had to guard the prisoners? Sure, let him do all the work while the other guards stayed back and played cards, betted, and did… did whatever it was they did while he worked.

Damn them.

It really wasn't fair; nothing interesting happened down here…

"Hey, a little help here."

It sounded like those kids that they had brought in yesterday. Carefully, he went to check it out. You never know with ninja kids these days. The black haired boy was struggling under the dead weight of the purple haired girl who looked like she was passed out.

"She suddenly stopped moving, I think she fainted but I can't really see" the boy told him his black eyes boring into the man.

Creepy kid.

"Don't try anything funny." he snapped at the kid, then cautiously, the guard opened the cell door and bent down towards the girl.

_Wham!_

Sasuke's foot connected with the man's head, knocking him out. Inu swiftly caught the keys, laughing lightly. Both teens stood up and Inu walked towards the door, feeling around the lock with her sensitive fingers.

"We're in luck he looks like you."

Sasuke snorted as he stood up "How do you know? You're blind."

"He does look like you, right?"

"No, but I'll manage."

Quickly, Sasuke changed into the man's outer garments as Inu carefully unlocked the cell door.

------------------------

"Where were you?"

Tuyen was kneeling on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain. "I…I'm sorry! Itachi was sick and…"

"Silence!"

Tuyen winced at his harsh voice, pain throbbing through her body.

"You are MY SLAVE and you COME ON TIME! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Y…yes..."

"I can't hear you!"

With that, he kicked her, sending her skidding across the floor. The brunette gasped in pain as her back hit his desk. Then, slowly, she stood up, a small trickle of blood falling from her mouth. He started to advance on her, picking up a large book as he made his way toward her, raising it over his head. Tuyen closed her eyes, wishing with all her might that someone would come and save her.

Luckily, the gods were on her side at the time, because at that moment, a strong hand stopped Gatou from attacking.

"Hold on there, Gatou." a deep voice said. Tuyen opened her eyes to see Zabuza holding Gasu in his strong, iron grip. The ninja and his partner Haku were Tuyen's Master's personal Ninja, and because of this, Tuyen had gotten to know them both pretty well. Haku walked around his rather large partner to help Tuyen up.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his soft, almost feminine voice. All the brunet could do was nod weakly, trying hard to fight back tears of relief.

"Just get out."

The young slave's head jerked up in surprise. Her aqua eyes met his steal ones as he repeated his order, starting from a low growl to a wild scream.

"I said 'get' you worthless piece of scum! If I ever see you again I'll…I'll…I'll KILL YOU! No, no I'm going to have you killed! So you better run now little girl 'cuz your life is over soon! It's no use running…but run away… run, run, run!!!!"

Tuyen could still hear him laughed wildly screaming after her about her soon-to-be death as she dashed out the door.

Tuyen had NEVER felt so frightened in her life.

----------------

Getting out of the cell had been easy enough (if not rather uncomfortable), but now, the two slaves had to face a new problem:

Finding their way out.

"I'm sure we just passed that hallway for the third time..."

Sasuke stopped and looked down the hall Inu was pointing down slightly wondering if he could just leave her there.

"No we didn't, and how would you know anyway? You're blind."

At that remark, the purple haired girl scoffed. "Trust me, I can _see_ much better than you can in these dark hallways." Sasuke didn't reply, he just turned his back on her, trying to take stock of his surroundings. After a few moments he spoke.

"Okay then, let's go this way."

This time he didn't even look to make sure his _partner _was with him. He just kept walking. He could hear the sound of her soft footsteps behind him, the only thing informing him of her presence.

---------------------------

Her weak legs caved in and she fell for the forth time since her "escape". This time, she didn't cry out. She was too tired for that; all she cared about right now was getting away…but where could she go?

Her eyes where filled with tears as she tried to think desperately, her mind already as exhausted as her body.

Think, Tuyen, think. Where was a place that she could go that only she knew about and no one else...?

Where was a safe place to hide?

Not back to her room, Itachi was too sick and she couldn't endanger him. What about Inu's forge? No, Inu was gone and it was probably locked. The thought of her friend and teacher still away and apparently missing sent another wave of nausea through her stomach.

Suddenly, Tuyen stopped. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't even realized where her tired legs had been taking her until she was standing in an all too familiar courtyard.

The west wall.

-----------------------------

After Sasuke had changed directions, they seemed to be gaining more ground, or at least it seemed that way because they had just come to an unfamiliar door. Being impatient to get out of there (and to prove to that blabber mouth, Inu, that he was on the right track) Sasuke just opened it with out planning ahead.

Thus, they had stumbled into a room with 5 guards who where just as surprised to see them as the escaped slaves were.

Luckily, Sasuke had trained almost his whole life for moments like this and he sprang into action with out a moment's hesitation, Inu was not far behind him.

It only took a few minutes for the slaves to over power the guards, and soon, they had them knocked out, bounded, and gagged. Inu turned after she had finished tying up the last man and was about to say something when a voice from the other doorway interrupted her.

"My, my, I come to save my apprentice and puppy, but it seems that they have already saved themselves."

---------------------------------------------------------

**I'm already working on the next chapter. I have been trying to make sure that I NEVER leave a chapter for that long!!!!**

**And look forward to Gaara coming!!! **

**Now on to the reviews!!! I love you guys more the life it's self!!!!**

**Black Roses666: **oh man I love you so much!!! you beta read my stuff AND you review!!!!! How can I thank you!!!! and that's right I AM your biggest fan :D

**avatar-chik: **awww thank you so much!!! I just wish I had more time to write this… I'm really going to try harder to write more!!! by the way is the Avatar in your name pertain to Avatar the last airbender? Or something else?

_Nemo111_: of course!!!! I just love the fact that you take time to read my fic and you made that AMAZING picture for me!!! It makes me feel like this story is worth something XD. Well Gaara's coming back…. I'm trying to make it as IC as possible but it's sooooo hard!!!! So let's cross our fingers and pray it works out. And YES TuyenXItachi is NEVER going to happen!!! Itachi doesn't really care much about Tuyen… the most feelings he has for her are probably that of a stray cat you find and give milk to… nothing more :D

**CrystalHeart27**: W….WOW really!!! WOW thank you so much!!! I'll try really hard to fulfill your need for reading… any suggestions for up coming chapters? Or maybe something you would like to see in it?

**And thank you all for reading!!! I love you guys beyond words!!!! **

**-Liz **


	20. Home coming

**Disclaimer: No Naruto for me**

**So this chapter is very short… but hey if I can post them sooner would you mind if they are shorter?**

**Anyway I'm thinking of changing the name of this story to "A slave's story" or "Threw the eyes of a slave" or something like that… if you have any comments or ideas please tell me**

**To: **Fallen Angel3579

**For Staying up till midnight reading my story; then sending me a wonderful review about it. You're AMAZING!! (and a whole chapter chock full of Gaara for ya ) **

**--------------------------------Home coming-------------------------------------**

It was a painful climb but she did it and was soon sitting on the wide wall looking at the sky. The sun was slowly starting to set and sending an array of beautiful colors across the sky. The whole scene brought back memories, some bitter and some sweet. She didn't even realize she was crying until the rough feeling of sand brushed against her cheek lapping up her salty tears. Surprised she looked up her aqua eyes meeting dark teal ones.

Tuyen blinked a few times not sure if the person in front of her was real or not,

"Gaara?"

"Temari told me to find you"

The redhead came and sat next to her his hard teal eyes on her arm. Gatou had wiped off her sleeve when he had tried to grab her and there was now a HUGE cut running down it. Slowly the sand daemon's pail fingers traced the wound in thought. Tuyen winced slightly causing Gaara to quickly remove his finger.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little"

"Is that why you are crying?"

He ran his finger over her cheek wiping away more of her tears. Tuyen shook her head pulling it away from his touch a small blush forming on her cheeks. This confused Gaara more. Narrowing his teal eyes and leaned closer inspecting Tuyen's face. This caused Tuyen to blush harder.

"Why are you red?"

Embarrassed she covered her face looking away. "I'm crying because I was scared." She said trying to avoid the subject of her embarrassment.

"Of me?"

She looked at him in surprise. "No!!!"

"But I hurt you when I and you ran away, then you got hurt again because I wasn't there"

Tuyen blinked; did he really believe that it was his fault she got hurt? It seemed so unlike him. Maybe he had started to think that saving her was his job. She looked into his eyes, and they looked back at her with that look he would give her when ever he was trying to understand something. What was she going to tell him?

Gently, almost hesitantly, she touched his hand; his body tensed up but then slowly relaxed. "I'm ok, it wasn't your fault that Gatou attacked me but I am glad that you're here with me now. I missed you"

Gaara didn't say anything else, thinking over what she said as the sun set sending the last of its rays shooting across the sky. He wasn't sure why but when ever he was with Tuyen he almost felt calmer. He was always confused around her and it sometimes annoyed him, but for some reason he felt like he could always ask her when he was confused. She reminded him of her uncle in that respect, only he felt saver around her. This confused him even more. In a way he enjoyed these feelings of confusion. If that's what it was, or maybe it was something else, but what other feeling were there besides confusion that could describe the way he felt?

-------------------------------------------

Inu bowed to Orochimaru, "Thank you for coming for us master, now I suggest we leave" the Snake summoner nodded a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes let's go"

The young blind slave was silent for most of the trip back. Not that Sasuke cared; he was to busy telling Orochimaru, and some of his subordinates, about what the Rock's defenses were like.

Once plans were complete Orochimaru sent a team out while he took Sasuke, Inu and a few others back to the base. Sasuke had wanted to go and fight but Orochimaru told Uchiha that he wasn't ready for that yet. So silently sulking the black haired boy ran beside the purple haired girl.

Right before they entered Sound's strong hold Orochimaru stopped his team "Sasuke and Inu will be saying behind with me. Kabuto, you go and report to the leader"

The Gray haired ninja nodded then motioned to the rest of the ninja. Then they went off to report to the leader.

"Sasuke I have decided that if you want you can become my full apprentice. This would mean you would no longer be a slave, but a Sound ninja." Inu snorted slightly, and her master turned to her, "Is something wrong Inu?" he asked, his yellow eyes showing am amused twinkle.

"No_master_"

Sasuke stood silently thinking over his options; if he became a full fledged Sound ninja he would defiantly become stronger and would be able to beat his brother. But could he really turn him back on his friends? Glancing at the blind girl next to him he frowned slightly.

"Of course I'll give you Inu as your slave while we train, since we'll be in training all the time you'll need someone to take care of all your personal needs"

"WHAT!!!"

Orochimaru turned to the outraged girl "is something wrong my pet?" Inu let out a low growl her blind eyes narrowed.

"Not at all _master"_Orochimaruignored his slave's sarcastic tone and turned to the Uchiha.

"Don't you want to gain power Sasuke? You'll never defeat your brother unless you join me"

Sasuke nodded his mind made up "I'll join you"

Inu gave an annoyed grunt and walked away. Sasuke watched her go until Orochimaru spoke.

"Good choice, now pack your things you'll be moving into a much more comfortable room, that is before training."

-------------------------------------------

Tuyen had never felt so save, so happy, so **relaxed**. She felt like nothing else mattered, just that she was watching the sunset with the ever silent Gaara. She glanced over at him for a moment; his pale face was expressionless as always, his teal eyes seemed lost in thought. He looked just like she remember him, it hadn't been that long ago really, maybe a few weeks, but it felt like forever ago. Sighing Tuyen suddenly felt like that HUGE weight that had been in her chest was suddenly gone. All that exhaustion from those long nights with Itachi came crashing around her. She felt so tired, but she couldn't sleep now… she didn't want to waste this perfect moment of peac…

Gaara suddenly felt something gently hit his shoulder jolting him out of his thoughts. Turning he found that Tuyen had fallen asleep, her head gently resting on his shoulder. The sand daemon's eyes grew wide, what should he do now? He tried shifting away from her but when the young slave let out a small grown he stopped. If he hadn't let his guard down this never would have happened. Slowly he summoned his sand to himself then used it as a cushion to gently move the sleeping girl… he was almost done when the whole slave base explode in activity.

"Orochimaru's team is back!!"

"They have word about Rock!"

"Everyone up!!! We need to help them"

Tuyen bolted away her aqua eyes wide with shock "I… I fell asleep!!! Oh Gaara I'm so sorry… what's going on?" she turned to see everyone running around. Gaara gently took her arm and helped her down from the wall, using his sand to guide them.

"Gaara where are yo… oh Gaara there you are."

Temari stood in front of the two, smiling an older sister smile. Gaara wasn't sure what she was so happy about so he just ignored her. His siblings were strange sometimes. Tuyen blinked still half asleep.

"What's going on?" she asked again. Gaara's blond siblings shrugged, that smile still playing on her tips.

"Orochimaru's back"

Suddenly Tuyen was wide awake "is Inu with them!!! Is she ok!!! I heard she was captured!!!" Temari nodded.

"Yeah that blind smith girl and the Uchiha escaped, and they found out some important information about rock. Which is pretty much the whole reason for this uproar; they say it's only a matter of time before this war is over."

"Do you know where Inu would be right now?"

The blond thought for a moment "well I know I saw her come in, she probably went back to her forge, that place is like part of her or something" Tuyen nodded relief washing over her Inu was ok!! It was almost to good to be true!

"I think I'll go check on her" Tuyen told the siblings. Temari nodded and Gaara didn't say or do anything.

---------------------------------------

Inu growled, this was going too far, he couldn't give her to that pumped up Uchiha!!! He must think it's funny that she was caught with him. AHHH he drove her mad!!!! She hated that cocky smile and that stupid way he walked as if he owned the world!!

Running her hands over the base of her work bench her sensitive fingers froze as they stopped at a small notch. Her blind eyes narrowed slightly "so you were around when I was gone were you." Gently she knelt down and slid her nail into the nick she pulled it slightly. A small popping sound could be heard, like the sound of a cork being pulling out of a bottle. Biting her lip she pulled out a small peace of paper, small bumps were pushed into it. She brushed the tips of her fingers across the paper reading what it said:

"Inu, the bugs are almost done eating all the leaves and the rocks are almost all gone. Father Bird wants his child to fly."

"That has got to be your lamest message yet" Inu muttered tossing the parchment into the fire. "If the father bird wants me to fly… how can I if I don't have wings" running her hand threw her dark hair she tried to think of a way to do what he wanted her to do.

Sometimes being blind really sucked

"Inu!! Your ok!!! Oh thank goodness!!! I was so worried about you when I heard you were caught!!"

Then again when you don't have wings, fly on someone else's back.

"Oh hello Tuyen, Yeah I'm fine. It takes more then a few Rock Nin to keep this girl down"

---------------------------------------

**So what the heck was with all the flying crap? Well you'll find out soon enough, but I'd love to see what you all think, you might guess from some of the pass chapters –cough- Inu's past -cough- **

**Anyway on to the people I love most!!! **

**MY reviewers!!! Whom I'm going to reply to by email -hugs you all **


	21. The horrible dreaded note

Note:

**Note: **

**No I'm not stopping the fic but I AM doing the Script frenzy which is when you write a 100 page script in the month of April, which means I probably won't have time to write this fic, but I'll try to work on at least one chapter.**

**I feel oh so bad that I can't write more of this… you poor readers you much HATE me so much I'm so sorry. Really I am. Anyway keep looking out for the newest chapter it SHOULD be up before next month at some time or another.**

**-Liz **


	22. Getting ready

Disclamer:

**Disclamer: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and can't say anything other then that about it… **

**I finished the script!! I'm so happy and I'm pretty proud of it… even if it it's kind of lame… anyway here's more of this for ya :D**

**Also we're coming to an end on this story… in fact this chapter is the calm before the storm…. So get ready for lot's of crappy action parts and all that Jazz :D **

**Big thanks to my beta** **Black Roses666!! I love her so much!! And can't thank her enough for all the work she puts into this story to make it readable **

**--Getting ready--**

"Inu!! You're ok!! Oh, thank goodness!! I was so worried when I heard you were caught!!" The brunette rushed to her friend, her eyes were shining with joy and relief, not that Inu could see them.

"Oh, hello Tuyen; yeah, I'm fine. It takes more then a few Rock Nin to keep this girl down," Inu laughed lightly, "So, Tuyen, ready to get back to training?"

The brunet's look of confusion was reflected in her voice, "Wha…but…I mean, yes, but don't you want to recuperate?" Inu shook her head.

"The best way to recuperate is to get back into shape, all that sitting in prison made me stiff." She had, really, only been in the cell with Sasuke a few days, but Tuyen didn't need to know that.

--

"No, no, you're doing it all wrong!" Sasuke gasped as he almost fell over from exhaustion. Orochimaru frowned, his golden snake like eyes narrowing in frustration. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he did the routine over again.

He wasn't sure why Orochimaru was so adamant about him learning these moves so quickly. After there success with Rock they hard hardly needed to do anything. The whole thing was rather puzzling, if not a little frustrating.

--

It was almost sunset when Tuyen finished training. She told herself time and time again that Gaara would never show up, but that small glimmer of hope had driven her already exhausted body toward their meeting spot. She was right under the wall now, and there was no sigh of the sand master. This was stupid, she knew, and even though she kept telling herself that, she climbed up the wall. He wouldn't be there; just because he had been there that one night didn't mean he'd be there…

"You're late."

If it wasn't for his sand she would have surely fallen off the wall from surprise.

"G-Gaara, you came."

"Yes."

It was stupid, but she missed his one-syllabus answers. Tuyen shook her head; she was, after all, just a stupid girl. So in silence both the stupid girl and the sand master sat just enjoying each other's company.

It was funny how much Gaara had missed this routine. He hadn't really realized it until he had come back. The day after he met with Tuyen on the wall reminded him of all those tortuous days after she had left. He never wanted to go back to that, that, that feeling he had felt when she had run away. When she had left, all his days had just mashed together. It was like he was living in one continuous day. The utter emptiness that seemed to engulf him had almost been unbearable. The brunette's voice broke though his thoughts.

"I… I'm helping someone with something and I'm not sure how - - what - - will happen when I do… I…" Tuyen pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched the sunset "I just want to do something to help those who I love. You have no idea how helpless... how useless I've been feeling these past weeks."

Gaara was watching her with hard gray green eyes. She could feel them boring into her as she tried to put her feelings into words. How could she explain what she had and was now feeling? Sighing she hung her head in defeat. It was hopeless.

--

"If you're my servant now, how come I never see you anymore?"

"Aww, do you miss me, kid?"

Sasuke just smirked as he walked up to Inu's work bench. The blind smith didn't stop her work. However, Sasuke noticed, that when he leaned on the bench, Inu's grip on the large blade she was polishing tightened.

"Orochimaru wants to see you at the training ground in an hour."

"Oh goody, that gives me time to powder my nose."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She was as sarcastic as ever, if not more. Shifting slightly, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, even someone like him could tell something was eating at Inu. Not that he really cared; he just didn't want his sparing partner to be all bent out of shape. Of course, this was Inu, she NEVER let anything get in the way of her fighting. Glancing at the blade for the first time, Sasuke frowned.

"I've never seen a blade like that before…whose is it?"

"Yours."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow glancing up at the blind girl's face. There was no hint of sarcasm there.

"Orochimaru wanted me to make you a blade now that you are his full fledged partner, or puppet, or whatever he's calling you now."

"I think its called successor."

"Whatever, are you done? I happened to have work to do." Turning her back on him, Inu went back to adding the finishing touches to his blade. Sasuke just shook his head, and walked out, much too Inu's relief. She wasn't sure why, but lately, she couldn't think straight with Sasuke around. It was annoying her, but she wasn't about to let it get to her.

--

"Hey, Hinata."

The navy haired girl look looked up sharply, shocked to see the brunette.

"Tuyen!! I—it's been a long time."

The teen nodded, looking around, "Yeah, it has. Where's Koree?" The dark haired girl looked down, as if unsure of what to say.

"Well, he was causing trouble with some of the other kids, so I sent him on an errand." Tuyen frowned slightly.

"Causing trouble…how?"

"W--well he's been kind of upset lately, maybe you should go talk to him. He trusts you."

"Humm, ok."

--

Koree was trudging back to the nursery with the bad go "goodies" (more like head bands and clothes they needed to wash and fix). He hated this, always being too small to really DO anything. Other slaves where starting to move up. He had heard about it from some of the other kids. Sasuke Uchiha had become _THE_ Orochimaru's apprentice. Koree had to get out of this sticking place. He was going to become an amazing ninja, and then maybe, maybe, his father would realize that he was his son and come back for him.

Maybe.

"Koree?"

The young boy was jerked out of his daydreams by the sound of someone calling his name. Looking out, he saw Tuyen. Frowning, he brushed past her.

"What do you want?"

The young brunette was slightly shocked at his cold attitude but she didn't let it bother her to much.

"Koree, Hinata said you were upset about something."

"Oh, and why would you care if I was?"

Tuyen's aqua eyes grew wide, "W—why would you say something like that?" Koree stopped and turned around, dropping the bag that had been slung over his shoulder.

"WHY!! I thought we were friends, but you haven't been around for almost two weeks!!" Tuyen opened her mouth to say something, but the young boy held up a hand to silence her. "I thought I could trust you-- but you're just like everyone else, once you find something better, you move on."

"Koree, that's not true…"

"Tell it to someone who cares."

--

Inu had fallen asleep, her head resting on her work bench, some of her tools still in hand. She had been working three days straight, with hardly any sleep at all. Orochimaru was planning his attack, as well as working Sasuke to the bone to train him. The rest of the Sound ninja were getting ready for the attack, and needed their weapons polished and ready. And Inu was well…

She was planning something of her own.

But, sadly, all this had been wearing down on her. Not to mention that fact that when she finely DID get some rest, unwanted dreams would fill her head. She would wake, confused, frightened, and, worst of all, unsure of herself. Even now, as her exhausted body rested, her mind was working over time. She was very startled when Tuyen work her.

"Inu...Inu!!"

"HUH!! WHAT!!"

Tuyen handed her a plate of food, "You were talking in your sleep again, I got worried." The blind smith give a small grunt, and took the plate that Tuyen was holding out for her. Gratefully, she started to eat, glad to have something to fill her ravenous stomach. Tuyen sat by in silence. Soon, the purple haired girl stopped noticing her student's silence.

"What's the matter, Tuyen?"

She heard the young women in question fidget, "well, I'm just, it's not that I mind helping you, or even, even DYING, it's just that, I'm worried about some of my friends when we do this." Inu frowned slightly.

"Well first off you're NOT going to die, if you do everything I tell you that is, as for everyone else, I have a friend who is going to take care of that."

"Really!?" the relief in Tuyen's voice was plain and Inu smiled when she heard it.

"Yes, really, now eat your dinner. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

--

The attack was coming closer and everyone at the Sound camp was tense. Gaara's siblings were no exception. Temari's normally cocky attitude was replaced with nervous twitching. Kankuro, who was normally pretty silent, had been talking nonstop all morning. Their odd behavior was more then a little annoying.

The Sand master was the only one who kept his usual solemn demeanor. He had left his infuriating siblings in there room to fidget and talk. He wasn't quite sure where he was going but as long as he was AWAY from them he was fine.

His walk soon took him to the nursery where Hinata was helping some young children. When she saw Gaara, the raven haired girl stopped what she was doing to give a polite nod. Gaara did the same but his eyes were on one of the boys who was sitting sulkily behind most of the playing children. Hinata's opal gaze fallowed Gaara's and she gave a small smile.

"K-Koree isn't feeling him-himself today" she whispered. Gaara's eyes were still fixed on the boy trying to remember where he had seen the child before. Ahhh, yes, he had been with Tuyen. Koree, feeling Gaara's eyes boring into him, looked up, and then scowled, turning his back on the redhead. Blinking uncaringly, Gaara turned and left.

--

Tuyen had left to get a few more things so Inu was alone; but not for long.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

A soft laugh rung out from the back of the smith's forge, "What's 'ur problem?"

"Nothing much, did you talk to Neji?"

"Yep."

"So, everything's ready then?"

"You bet."

Inu smiled slightly as she went back to polishing her blade. "I saw that necklace you gave Tuyen, that was nice of you, but don't you think someone will guess?"

The older woman laughed "No way!! She'll be safe, don't cha worry."

Inu shrugged and then turned so she was facing the woman, not that it mattered since she couldn't see her anyway. "All right, get your troops ready and we'll see you on the outside."

The young woman frowned slightly "You betta be there with them or 'm gana come in afta you."

Inu laughed running her fingers threw her thick purple hair, "I'll keep that in mind."

--

Tuyen's hands were full of the last supplies Inu needed. She was so distracted that she wasn't looking where she was going. Sadly this mistake caused her to trip on a lose stone in the walk way. She screamed as she started to fall forward, but her body never hit the stone floor because a soft blanket of sand caught her.

"G-Gaara!!"

The young man stood in front of her his hands folded over his chest in his usual manner. Getting back up she collected her things then looked up at the redhead.

"H-how are you?"

"Why do you keep stuttering?"

"Oh, sorry, I was a little surprised"

"…"

"Well I'm glad to see you," suddenly, the relation off what was about to happen dawned on her; if they were free they would probably NEVER see each other again. Something hard hit her heart and she blinked back tears. Gaara's eyes widened slightly for a moment as he saw tears starting to form in the young woman's aqua eyes. Wiping away the tears that threatened to appear Tuyen smiled shyly.

"I-I guess I w-was just a little started is a-all"

"You're stuttering again"

Tuyen laughed as her taking a deep breath "Sorry, Well I better go, it was nice to see you, Gaara…" her voice trailed off as she turned to go. This wasn't how she wanted to say good bye. Stopping for a moment she spoke again, not daring to turn around in fear that she would cry.

"Gaara, I—I know it's silly but if I never see you again, I want you to know I really enjoyed being your friend and I would never...detest you." with that she took off running, never looking back.

--

**REVIEWS!! –hugs you all-**

Fallen Angel3579:

Lol Gaara's going to be in it more now :D we're almost the to end –sniffs- he's going to some amazing stuff!! HAHAH yeah I guess it would probably help is SHE understood what was going on XD

CrystalHeart27:

Lol and here's another REALLY LATE UPDATE!! –crickets-

avatar-chik:

Hehe yeah sorry about that… my Beta was having exams so I had to fend for myself and by the end I get so excited to post I forget to look over it another time XD –is such a dork-

teen titan girl:

YOU DO!! WOW I thought everyone was like "GAAA we want more Gaaraness not this stupid oc's past!!" XD I'm glad you like it :D

Black Roses666:

It's ok RELALY!! I'm just so grateful that you take time out of your busy day to help me out!! and thank you oh so much for Betaing this chapter –hugs- you're the best!!

InsaneEmpathWolf:

AWWW thank you so much!! I'm trying my best to make in enjoyable even if it's not totally accurate. WOW thank you so much!! I tend to get very worked up about making oc's I spend lot's of time on them and try to make them as believable as I can. I can't tell you how happy your review made me!! I was grinning like an idiot and giggling like a mad person. –hugs you to death- thank you so much!!

P260even:

WOOT!! –glomps you- haha yes I'm done but it still took be forever to post this XD anyway it's here now and that's all that matters :D

**And thank you all for reviewing!! It makes me so happy to get the input of my readers!! And you all have no idea how much you inspire me!! **

**Liz**


	23. Kiss Freedom Hello

**Disclaimer: No Naruto for me**

**Wow this is late… It's been so hard to get inspired for this one… I'm so sorry my loyal amazing fans. It shocks me that you people like this so much! I mean I like it (sort of) but it shocks me that OTHER people could like my boring horrible writing. I really have to talent XD **

**Anyway that said I would like to give a HUGE thank you to Desert.moon who proof read this chapter for me while on her flight home! I cannot express how grateful I am to her!! She's got to be the coolest amazingist friend and I suget if you want a GOOD Naruto fic (yes it's about Gaara) go check out her Obsession…. NOW! **

--Kiss Freedom Hello--

This was it. This was the day she got back at them for capturing and killing her father. Inu sighed as she pulled her short purple hair back in a tail. Nothing was going to get in her way today. The Leaf nin said they would be attacking a little before dawn, rather cliché but the only wise thing to do. Since Sound was planning on leaving for Rock at noon, they would all be resting up for the journey. Inu was a smith not a strategist, but it sounded like a good plan to her. A timid knock pulled the blind woman out of her thoughts.

"Inu? Are you there?"

Giving a small smile, the purple-haired girl opened her door. "Well, you're here early."

Inu heard Tuyen let ou a small breath in embarrassment."I couldn't sleep well."

Inu chose not to scold the young woman; she had a right to be worried. Tuyen was one of the most timid people Inu had ever met, and she understood the anxiety.

"All right, let's go get ready."

* * *

Sasuke was abruptly woken by Kabuto's loud knocking. "Sasuke, Orochimaru wants you now."

Growing slightly, the raven-haired boy rose and followed Kabuto to his master's office.

When the snake summoner saw the boy, he smiled. "The attack is today, but we have a traitor in our midst." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His master had woken him up early just for some traitor? Why couldn't he just get one of his henchmen to track the turncoat down? "So take a squad and find Inu."

Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat."W…what?"

Orochimaru smiled his oily smile. "Don't kill her if you can help it. I want to _personally_ punish my puppy." Sasuke just stood there, stunned. Inu? Inu was the traitor? That couldn't be right. Sure, she was cocky and defiant at times, but if she was a traitor, why did she help him escape at Rock? She had even given Orochimaru information about their captors. It didn't make any sense to him.

Kabuto woke him up from his thoughts."We're waiting on you, Sasuke. What's the matter? Don't want to hurt your girlfriend?"

Sasuke just glared at him, "Let's go."

* * *

"Ok, now, your stance is pretty much like the one in the picture, only you need to move your right foot about two inches to the left."

"How's that?"

"Perfect."

Tuyen sighed for a moment. Then, pushing away a few loose strands of her long brown hair, she continued.

"Is something wrong?" Inu asked, waiting on her next command. Tuyen bit her lip, aqua eyes rereading the scroll.

"I was just thinking it wouldn't be this complicated to send a signal to Leaf."

Inu ran a hand through her messy purple hair."It's ok, just read it."

There was an explosion from the first volley of attacks. It was still off in the distance, but its force shook the ground violently where the two girls were standing. Startled from the sudden motion, Inu stumbled.

"Inu!"

"I'm fine, just keep reading!"

* * *

"Temari!" Tuyen yelled as the blonde landed next to her. The older girl nodded in acknowledgment, but her dark green eyes were on Inu. The blind girl was literally glowing with energy. Temari had heard of this jutsu before; it was made of the creator's enemies. Their chakra was sealed into one scroll. When the seal was broken, the person gained the power that it held. It was a very complicated process and only a few scrolls had ever been made. The person who summoned the chakra also had an 80 chance of dieing after they had used up all the energy. Temari had ever seen one done before, and the blonde wondered where Inu had gained such a scroll. Tuyen's voice broke through Temari's musings.

"I didn't know this was going to happen. She told me it was a small jutsu that would help Leaf…"

Temari silenced her with a wave her of hand."It's ok, Tuyen. Come on, let's get out of here."

The brunette looked hesitant. "But what about Inu?"

"Didn't she tell you to go once the jutsu was complete?"

"Y-yes, but—"

"Then let's go. I'm sure everyone is going to need our help getting out."

* * *

Sasuke and a few other Sound ninja made their way toward the east wall. Very odd reports of Inu had been sent from there. Something about her power level rocketing sky-high and there being no way to stop her. Her movement pattern was very odd as well. It seemed to change with every report he was getting.

"Inu, what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered.

* * *

Once they had escaped, Tuyen scanned the crowd of slaves that were filtering out of the sound fortress. Leaf had set up a small camp on the north side where the slaves were heading. Most of the faces she recognized, but she didn't know their names. Suddenly, her face lit up when she saw one of her friends.

"Hinata!"

The blue-haired girl was standing among several children who were all calling out for her attention. Because of this, Tuyen was surprised when the young woman looked up, but the distressed look on her pale face made the brunette worry.

"T--Tuyen! Have you seen Koree!? H--He just took off saying h--he was going to try and find you. I couldn't get to him! Oh, T--Tuyen!" Tuyen suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

The energy was incredible.

Inu had never felt so powerful. The chakra snapped and crackled from her fingertips, and her once-blind eyes now glowed with power. She could see— something she had never in her nineteen years been able to do. But she didn't have time to really look around, enjoy this sense. She had one goal in mind: She was going to find him.

Her blue chakra lit up the once-dark room. Her eyes scanned the room, searching. The sound of a sudden movement caught her ear before her eyes even glimpsed the ninja. She wasn't use to responding to her eyes yet.

"So you are Inu."

The once-blind smith smiled. "And you are Itachi." The black-haired man nodded, his Sharingan taking in every movement. Once he saw she was not going to attack, he spoke again.

"Who are you after?"

"Who else? The man who ruined my life, this hell-hole's leader."

Itachi didn't say anything for a moment; he had never had much respect for the leader. The man was advanced in age, and Itachi had little use for him anymore. "He is in the next room," he said finally.

Inu's eyes widened for a moment."You aren't going to stop me?"

"No."

Bemused, the young woman nodded and dashed toward the next large room.

"_Itachi_!"

Both turned to see Sasuke burst into the room with a squad of six Sound nin.

* * *

"Koree?" Tuyen's voice sounded funny, even to herself. It was laced with fear. Some fleeing slaves had informed her about a small boy coming this way, something about helping fight. This was all her fault; if she had just been there for him... Tears started to from in the brunette's aqua eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. This was no time for crying; she had to find him!

She turned another hall and saw him. He was standing next to a large fallen beam. The whole room looked very unstable and it wasn't until she got closer that she realized that Koree was stuck.

"Koree?"

He looked up; his face was scratched and Tuyen could see tearstains on his face. The moment he spotted her, he turned away, hoping to hide the fact that he had been crying. Tuyen leaned over, trying to see what she could do to untangle the boy, who was tied tightly to the fallen beam. A few moments later, he spoke.

"There were two ninja. They attacked some of the slaves, and I was trying to protect them. But they pinned me to this pole and were about to kill me when Sasuke and four other guys came running in here and he told them to go with him."

"That was very brave of you to save those people."

"No, it wasn't! I failed. I'll never be strong like my dad, I'll never make my mommy proud of me."

Tuyen smiled as she tugged at the ropes, trying to keep the boy from worrying too much. "I'm sure your mother is very proud of you, Koree. I know I am."

He was about to answer when another eruption went off, rocking the whole room. Tuyen looked up with shock as the already-unsteady roof gave way.

"Koree!!"

* * *

The Sound leader's voice was clear even as he dogged her first attack. "You do realize that, once the energy from your jutsu wears off, you will die, don't you?"

Inu growled as she launched another assault, sending him flying and hitting the wall behind him."I'll do whatever it takes to kill you!"

The leader smiled as he stood, brushing himself off. "I was wise to give you Orochimaru, look at how much you have grown. You are, after all, her daughter. Pity it has to end this way…"

Inu growled, her chakra growing brighter with her anger. "Shut up!!" Pumping chakra into her feet, she bolted toward him, kicking him through the wall. She snarled as she dashed after him.

"Inu…"

She stopped dead and turned to Sasuke, who stood, stunned, his dark eyes staring at her in shock. Itachi, who had been blocking his younger brother's attacks, took a few steps back, then used this opportune moment to attack his sibling.

"Never let anything distract you."

* * *

"Koree!!" Tuyen screamed as the last supporting beam broke. Lunging, she threw herself over the smaller boy's body, hoping to protect him. She held him close to her as the roof crumbled and crashed above them. She waited for the pain of plummeting rubble to hit her back, but it never came. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see everything descending around her and Koree. Glancing up, Tuyen's face met with several trickling grains of sand. Looking further up, her aqua eyes took in the large sand shield that hovered over her and Koree. Shifting, she saw Gaara standing a foot away.

"Get up," he ordered, and they both stood without any question. Tuyen pulled at the rope that was still bound around Koree. Once she had gotten it undone, they both followed the red-haired boy out of the crumbling building, a sand barrier hovering over them as they walked out.

* * *

Sasuke dodged his brother just in time, then attacked. Behind her, the leader pulled out a kunai and started to perform a jutsu. Feeling the power growing behind her, Inu turned to see him holding the weapon.

"I will not be denied my kingdom!"

With that, he lunged toward her. But she was ready for him: Pushing all her chakra into her right arm, she ran, meeting this attack head on.

* * *

It wasn't until they were outside that Tuyen realized where she was. The sun was setting, and this was the first time Tuyen had seen the place from the other side of the west wall. Even though the sun wasn't at its brightest, it still hurt her eyes. Blinking a few times, she then turned to Gaara, who was standing solemnly beside her.

"Gaara… I…"

"There they are!"

Tuyen turned to see Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto running toward them, several Leaf ninja trailing behind. Tuyen felt Koree try to hide behind her as Hinata came forward. The blue-haired girl looked so upset that Tuyen couldn't help but push Koree toward her. "You have to fight your own battles," she whispered to the young boy. "I know you can."

Once Hinata took the child back to the other children, Sakura looked over Tuyens's wounds. "Nothing too bad; it'll only take a few minutes to fix these up." Gaara stood over her, watching as the pink-haired girl tended to Tuyen. Sakura was almost done when a familiar voice called out for the brunette.

"Tuyen!"

The young woman looked up in shock and joy. "Raie!" Sakura grunted as Tuyen moved, causing her to slip. "Oh, sorry, Sakura." Gaara gazed on as the older boy ran up to his cousin, giving her a gentle hug.

* * *

Inu groaned, her head pulsing with agony as she opened her eyes. Darkness met her gaze. _Oh, great, I'm blind again; I knew it was too good to last. _It was then that Inu realized she was being carried. Fear took over as she suddenly started to struggle.

"Stop it or I'll drop you."

"Sasuke!" Her struggling became fiercer. "Put me down, Sasuke!"

"No."

Inu growled at his stone-cold answer. "I demand you release me this moment!"

"Or what?"

"Or…Or I swear I'll kill you."

Sasuke glanced her over as he walked; she was beaten up and her clothes were a mess. It was still a wonder she had survived that last attack. She didn't look like she could stand, let alone kill anyone. Inu couldn't see his eyes, but his silence was enough. He was laughing at her; of course, this made her madder.

Biting her lip, she let out another growl. "I hate you so much. Why did you have to save me, anyway?"

"A simple thank you would have been fine." His sarcasm made her angrier.

"I didn't ask you to save me!"

"Then I'm sorry I saved you."

"Itachi was right there! Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance? You confuse me so much."

"I confuse you?" Was that pleasure in his voice?

"Of course!! You became a total jerk, joining Orochimaru and everything to kill your brother, but then when you have the _chance_, you _don't!_ Did Orochimaru brainwash you? If that's so, why did you sa—"

She never got to finish her rant, because Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do. Consequently, she just lay there in his arms, her blind eyes wide, trying to comprehend what was going on. When they parted, Sasuke spoke, and Inu could almost hear the smile on his lips.

"I saved you because I wanted to."

* * *

The battle was over.

Leaf ninja were now taking groups of slaves back to their villages. This, of course, only worked for those slaves who knew what villages they were from or for those lucky enough to HAVE villages to return to. Tuyen was one of those lucky people. She and her cousin were going back to their village, taking with them several homeless slaves, including Koree and his mother. Even though the young brunette was so happy to be going home, the thought of leaving all her friends behind weighed heavily on her heart. She turned to all those friends now.

Hinata looked on the verge of tears. Her pale eyes were moist as she gave a brave smile. "I'm glad to have met you, Tuyen," she whispered, giving the brunette a hug. She had become one of Tuyen's closest friends, and Tuyen was going to miss the conversations they had whenever they could get them.

Naruto grinned, his blue eyes twinkling as he also hugged the brunette. "Come and visit us in Konoha! I'll be Hokage there soon." Tuyen smiled, laughing lightly. He had been one of the first people she had met when she had come to this camp. He had tried his best to look out for her; in so many ways, he had been like a brother. She was sure that he would make an amazing leader someday.

"I'll be counting on it."

Similar goodbyes were said to her other friends. When she got to Temari, the blonde gave her a sisterly embrace. "You take care of yourself, Tuyen. I'm really going to miss you, but I have a feeling someone else is going to miss you more." With that, she glanced over to her brother; Tuyen, confused, did so as well. The brunette saw the sand demon standing slightly outside the circle of former slaves, watching them all say their farewells. With a small push from Termari, Tuyen walked toward him.

"I'm going to miss you, Gaara."

"…"

She smiled suddenly, feeling those tears that hadn't come yet burning in her eyes. Quickly, she wiped them away, laughing slightly. "No more sunsets on the west wall; no more you saving me… I'm going to miss you," she reiterated.

He nodded, unsure of how to answer her; whenever she cried, it made him feel very… unsure.

"Goodbye."

He hadn't meant to make her cry harder with his words, but it happened anyway. She started to sob like a little child while he stood there, eyes slightly wider than normal. Had he said something wrong? Wasn't that what people said when they were parting? Then, suddenly, she did something no one had ever done to him before.

She hugged him.

His body went rigid for a moment; then, his teal eyes noticed Temari, who was indicating for him to pat Tuyen on the back. So, hesitantly, he did so; Tuyen's sobbing slowed slightly, and she relaxed before she pulled away.

"Sorry," she mumbled looking away as she brushed her tears from her cheeks. She looked like she was going to say something else, but her cousin called for her, and with one, fleeting glance, she ran off, waving. Gaara watched her go, the one person who had confused him until the very end.

* * *

**I wasn't really sure how to end this story and I suddenly lost all train of thought. In a way, I like that for an ending. Of course, I'll make an epilogue for all of you who are like me and want a more romanticish ending. It will be up soon. But to let you all know (incase you didn't guess with the crappyness of that SasukeXInu part) I fail at romance… ok I just fail at writing so I guess I shouldn't even be mentioning it at all. **

**Anyway on to the most amazing people ever!**

**Black Roses666****: **Hey if I can update this crap you should be able to update your amazingness

**Shadowrunner240****: **I hope this isn't to much of a let down for you XD. As for sequl…. Uhh no sorry I'm really wrapped up in my Yugioh fic. Yeah I know I'm going from pearls to pigs (ok Yugioh isn't THAT bad) but I was inspired ; and when the muse hits me he hits me hard XD

**Fallen****Angel3579****:** Yes we are very close to the end XD it's bitter sweet for me. Maybe someday I'll go back and edit this story. I'll call it the "My heart will stay strong" the Edited addition XD of course it is!! –glompage- you are AMAZING!!

**avatar-chik****: **Yeah I know, another reason I should be banned from fanfiction XD. Yeah it was hard to imagine I'm glad you thought my guess was close

**CrystalHeart27****: **I would NEVER leave my readers!! Only disappear for a while…. Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura (from Yugioh) kidnapped me… but Gaara and Sasuke saved me :D

**Yaruhi**: OHHH you are the sweetest thing EVER!! –hugs you to death- your review made me smile!! The spy lady is gone, she did her job and it now reveling in her glory of being in this story even though she wasn't planed at all. As for Itachi… I have no idea, he was suddenly sick!! Really half way through me writing it I was like "…ok how did this HAPPEN!? I mean I know HOW he got sick but WHY am I writing this!?" lol my muse really went crazy with this story :D he was all over the place. Yeah the Sasuke stuff was fun to write.

**Just a little more coming :D I can't tell you how much I LOVE you guys who review!! You have no idea how happy (and shocked) I am when I get reviews –hugs you all from her happiness-**

**-Liz **


End file.
